The Heksgards of Asgard II
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Sequel to THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD. It's been a year since Thor left New Mexico. Harry, has came into his creature inheritance, he is working as a High Auror in New York City and is on the trail to finding WICKED and his brother Caleb. He's assigned to work with S.H.E.I.L.D to retrieve the coveted Tesseract, which will reunite him with his destined mate Thor. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. No Calm Before the Storm

Sequel to Heksgards of Asgard I…It's been a year since Thor left New Mexico. Harry, now 27 years old, has come into his creature inheritance and working as an Auror in NYC and is hard on the trail to finding WICKED and his kidnapped brother. He's assigned to work with S.H.E.I.L.D to retrieve the tesseract from a familiar enemy, which will reunite him with his destined mate Thor, who returns to Earth after Loki escapes and a prophecy revealing his destined mate has a lightning bolt scar which he knows very well. Loki has plans of his own to ruin Thors happiness.

Pairings: Harry/Thor, Draco/Hawkeye, Hermione/Neville, Captain America **/OC** , Ironman/Pepper.

 **I DO NOT own the characters of Harry Potter, they belong to Miss. JK Rowling. I DO NOT own the characters of The AVENGERS and characters they belong to MARVEL and the WALT DISNEY COMPANY. I only own the plot of this story and my OC characters. I DO NOT make any profit from this, I'm only doing this solely for fun which is why we are all here.**

REVIEWS: 

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW!

 **Dragonraven91 –** Ok.

 **MangaVampire –** Thank you Manga.

 **TheCrimsonMage (Guest) –** Thank you, glad you enjoyed prt 1, and I hope you enjoy this too!

 **xXxOtAkU-444xXx –** Thank you!

 **thewolf74 –** Oh, he will!

 **kristy21 –** Thank you!

 **buterflypuss –** Thank you buter!

 **rmiser1994 –** Thank you. I loved it too! It was bittersweet.

 **TopLovin –** Hahahaa. What does that mean?! I hope it's meant as a complement!

 **amenoshimai1 –** It's here!

 **KeegSlytherin –** Thanks. I'm glad you like it!

 **.73 –** Wiiiii! Thank you! So happy you like it! I don't know, we have to see the conditions Harrys brother is in, will he be good or if by his being tortured and experimented on will be evil? Loki… who knows, we know his plan (from the movie) is world domination but maybe now he'll want to steal Harry from Thor? We'll see!

***This is part II of the HP/Thor pairing series and I'm excited to see where it goes. I'm loving Harry and Thor! I love Chris Hemsworth, who is literally my personal ULTIMATE forever crush, hot hot HOOOOT, as Thor! **Harry's boss, Director Claire Maddox is physically identical to actress Marcia Gay Harden (Claire Maddox in DAMAGES, Dana Lewis in Law & Order Special Victims Unit, Mrs. Grey in 50 Shades of Grey, Hannah Keating in How to Get Away with Murder).** I decided to pair my favorite OC, Caleb, with Captain America. Harry will also have a creature fabricated by the Deatheaters. I'm also making Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye a bit younger than in the movie. Physically he will look like a 30 year old Jeremy Renner, so he could romantically fit with a 27 year old Draco, but just as well built and chiseled as he is in the MARVEL movies. Also… **I removed WALTZ OF THE SNOWFLAKES because the story was NOT going anywhere so that's that. I'm sorry, but I DO want to write another/better Harry/Marcus Flint story in the future.** Finally, I'm loading Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 back to back. I'll be answering all your reviews up next on Chapter 5! This is a loooooong one, so enjoy! *******

* * *

CH 1 – NO CALM BEFORE THE STORM

SILVER PALACE, ASGARD – After so many years of hard work Azgard was at peace and 100 years peace had finally arrived. Odin and Thor entered the private chambers of Seimdel, the Royal Heksgard of Asgard, was dying after intercepting an attack aimed at Odin by the Frost Giants. A Heksgard is the Azgardian word for witch or wizard or magic weilder, tehy were very much respected in the royal court for their powers and their gift of sight. Seimdel and Odin had been best friends since their early teens, some 9900,000 years ago, and when Odin became king in his late teens Seimdel was there by his side.

Frigga kissed her friend. "Odin is here Seimdel." She got up and walked to her husband.

"How is he?" asked Odin. Frigga shook her head, he understood patting her shoulder and she left the room. He walked over. "Seimdel…"

"Your majes…" started Seimdel, he tried getting up but the pain was overwhelming.

"No no." said Odin. His tone was soft and warm. "Do not move my friend, you need rest."

"There is no time…" said Seimdel. "I…I must speak."

"Go on then." said Odin, not wanting to strain his friend, if he wanted to speak then speak he shall.

"I see dark times coming my lord." said Seimdel.

"How so?" asked Odin.

"A dark cloud of chaos and malice moves towards Asgard. A darkness that will come not just here but to midgard and the all the universes as well. I see a scepter of great power, and the tesseract, both coveted by many dark forces, forces of Asgard, midgard and beyond. Evil covets it and it will kill any who has it to get it." said Seimdal, he coughed up blood.

"You must rest…" said Odin.

"No." said Seimdel. "I mu…must continue." Odin nodded. "I see many heroes coming to fight this darkness. Special heroes of migard and five of the Wizarding World will be among them."

Thors heart started racing, _'After a year…could it be possible?!'_ he thought. _'Will I see Harry again?!'_ He took a moment to compose himself. "And these heroes of Wizarding World?" asked Thor. "Who are they?"

"Five of them, all scarred by war, heartbreak and betrayal. One of them, their leader, is known as The Savior, The Boy Who Lived." said Seimdal.

"Harry Potter." said Odin.

Thor of course knew of Harry Potter, the handsome wizard who had completely taken over his dreams and sexual fantasies since they met, his knee buckled and his heart was about to race out of his chest. _'Harry!'_ he thought.

"A powerful wizard indeed." said Odin.

"Yes." said Seimdal. "The most powerful Heksgard of his age, and all five are the most powerful wizards in the world." He turned to Thor. "You must protect him, my prince, for he bares the lightning bolt scar."

Odin gasped. Thor turned to his father. "What is it father?"

"It was written long ago, long before you were born, that a bearer of strong light magic would be born with great power and strength, a wizard of the Wizarding World. This wizard would be scarred, by dark magic, with the mark of the God of Thunder." Thor looked at him with mad interest. "Yes, a lightning bolt scar. This wizard bearing the thunder mark, your mark Thor, he would be your destined, your companion, your mate, lover and future husband."

Thor gasped. _'Could it be possible?!'_ he thought with anticipation excitement and hope.

"This wizard would bring light and hope to the darkness, this protector of Wizarding World and midgard would rise to Asgard and take his rightful place with you, his destined his family. And by your side bring peace the realms." said Seimdal. "He's powerful… You will both complement each other magically by the elements of air, thunder and lightning." He smiled. "He is kind, gentle, compassionate, strong and brave." Thor smiled. Of course he Seimdal was not wrong, he knew Harry inside and out. "But I see he is also very head strong and…stubborn."

"Something you both have in common." joked Odin.

"I…I can't wait to see him." smiled Thor. _'with all my heart, and body!'_

"You shall, soon enough." said Seimdal. "But be warned. There are many throughout all the realms who wish him harm even dead. Others want him for their own, others as a bonding slave for his power. He's known as the Jewel of Magic." Both Odin and Thor were impressed by that. "Protect him, support him, understand him, care for him, cherish him, worship him and most of all love him."

"I will…" said Thor. _'Harry!'_ All he wanted was to run out the door and into Harrys arms. _'My Harry!'_ The thought of his destined in danger made his blood boiled.

"And the other?" asked Odin.

"His brother, is in danger and will need support." said Seimdal. "He is strong, powerful, gentle but years of abuse and torture have also made him ruthless and lethal at the same time. Care for him."

"We will." said Thor. He remembered the stories and the struggle Harry had gone to find his older brother in New Mexico. _'Any brother of my intended, is a brother of mine. I will defeat our enemies and build a dynasty for my future husband and our family.'_

"Be ready for…it has already begun…" Seimdal put his head back on the pillows. "Bless Asgard, forever be…" he sighed his last breath. Odin wept quietly, gently closed his dead eyes.

Two guards came in, they kneeled in front of Odin and Thor. "Your Majesty… The scepter has been stolen, it is in the hands of Loki." Odin got up. "He has escaped and is heading to Midgard."

"Go Thor." said Odin. "Bring the Loki and the scepter back to me!"

Thor ran out the door. He knew he had to take care of Loki and the scepter, but afterwards he would find Harry again and tell the wizard how he feels.

* * *

It's been a year since Harrys time in New Mexico. Now Harry found himself as a High Auror, of the Auror Department of New York City. Olivia Pace tricked him into taking the position in exchange for the information on WICKED. Despite her trick, and all the cases he had to take by his superiors, he was happy because now thanks to all the Auror Department resources, and having a squad of 150 professional aurors at his disposal. WICKED was still out there and he was so finding his brother Caleb, and even more determined to take the dark organization down. Hermione, thanks to her position and high intelligence, now worked as Vice Director of the NYC Auror Intelligence Department. Draco worked there as Head of the Potions Laboratory and Neville worked in the Medicinal Herbology Department. He now lived in a Potter townhouse on the Upper East Side with Draco, Hermione and Neville.

* * *

SHEILD HEADQUARTERS – Director Fury had just finished telling Clint Baron, Hawkeye, about Harry. The archer was one of the unfortunate agents cursed by a Deatheater witch two months earlier, along with Captain Steven Rogers, and after immediate debriefing they were generally familiar with the Wizarding World. Though spending eternity as a 30 year old didn't sound bad, it was really lonely and horrible, to see all his loved ones, friends and agents grow old and die while he remained forever unchanged. There was no cure for the curse, so he would have to grin and bear it, with time he knew he would learn to accept it, he only wished there was another immortal out there in the world he could fall in love with so he wouldn't be alone, but adding his career choice the chances of that would be even slimmer if not impossible. "So…why are we bringing him into this? Hasn't he suffered enough?"

"Our contacts at the American Auror Department of New York City said there is a dark magical organization called WICKED, that sell dark magical objects to 'muggle terrorist organizations' as they said, who may want the Tesseract. One of the organizations who works with WICKED it HYDRA. None of us here is fluent with magic to even brush shoulders with WICKED so we need magical help. And Harry Potter is the best of the best. He'll be here in a couple of weeks."

"Anything else we should know?" asked Clint.

"Agent Romanoff is set to pick them up at JFK on sometime in the following weeks." said Fury. "Besides, him being an immortal could help you come to terms with your new fate."

Clint turned around. "He's immortal?"

"Yeah." said Fury. "He and his family, turned into a magical creatures, an inheritance given to his family for generations." Clint nodded. "Come on. We're due in Joint Dark Energy Division, Dr. Selvik is inspecting the cube."

* * *

JOINT DARK ENERGY DIVISION, LOCATION UKNOWN – The week went by and on a Thursday night Loki entered our world. Fury lost Agent Barton to the god, who placed him under a spell along with Dr. Selvik. As Fury watched, through his only eye, Loki racing off into the night with his agent, the tesseract, the magical scepter and Dr. Selvik. Fury called Olivia Pace and explained the situation, she told him to call Director Maddox at the Auror Department in New York City, which he did. After the call Coulson called the out to him through the walki talki. _"Director Fury. Do you copy?"_

"The Tesseract is with a hostle force." said Fury, through the walki talki. "I have men down. Hill?"

 _Agent Hill got out of the wrecked jeep. "A lot of men still under…" She looked around. "…I don't know how many survivors."_

"Sound a general call." Fury instructed. "I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

 _"Roger that." said Hill._

"Coulson, get back to base. Get Agent Romanoff immediately." said Fury. "This is a code red, level seven. As of right now, we are at war." He hung up. He knew the recruiting of Harry Potter would have to be sooner rather than later so he took his cel phone and dialed a number. "…Director Maddox please…"

* * *

AUROR DIRECTOR'S OFFICE – AUROR DEPARTMENT OF NYC – Harry was called into his boss's office, on a Friday afternoon. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." called a voice from inside. He walked in.

"You wanted to see me Director Maddox." said Harry. His boss, Director Claire Maddox was a beautiful refined 50 year old witch, physically identical to actress Marcia Gay Harden. Dressed in a black pant suit, with a turquoise blue enamel and pearl orchid brooch on her lapel. Her long dark wavy hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Yes Mr. Potter come in." said Claire. "Please sit." Harry did so. "I have a mission for you. Auror Intelligence just received word that Deatheaters have been seen lurking around the lower east side, near the docks, sniffing for information on the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility…"

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"It's a muggle military base run by SHEILD." said Claire. "But all I know is that they are hoping to find this there…" She gave Harry a file. Harry opened the file to see a moving picture of a crystal cube with glowing blue energy core. "It is called a Tesseract, a crystalline cube of raw energy, a containment vessel for an Infinity Stone."

"I've never heard of an Infinity Stone." said Harry.

"This is strictly confidential Harry." said Claire, she used his name to make it more personal, intimate and serious. "Only Unspeakables know of this information." Harry nodded. "The Infinity Stones possess unlimited energy and power, according to the Scrolls of Merlin, it is one of seven stones that predate the universe itself."

Harry read the files. "It says six here…"

"There used to be seven. Now there are six, after you destroyed the seventh stone in your first year at Hogwarts."

Harrys eyes widened. "The Sorcerors Stone was an Infinity Stone?"

"Yes." said Claire. "The least powerful of all, but powerful non the less." Harry took a sip of water, which Claire gave him. "It is said that Merlin himself, with the aid of an Asgardian Heksgard, named Seimdel, contained this stone…" She pointed to the Tesseract picture. "…and it's power in this Tesseract to hide it from evil forces and concealed it in Asgard under strict watch."

"Ever since New Mexico I knew the Deatheaters were after something." said Harry. "I thought it was Mjolnir."

"You might not be wrong." said Claire. "They might have used the hammer and it's Asgardian power to track down the Tesseract. Afterall, it was an Asgardian who trapped the Infinity Stone inside the Tesseract. Maybe they thought there was a connection. The Tesseract has the power to grant its wielder anything he or she wants. It's possible WICKED wants it to keep operating their horrendous acts completely undetected and with no work at all.

"I understand WICKEDs interest in it, but, why would common Deatheaters want this?" asked Harry.

"I imagine Deatheaters want it back to resurrect Voldemort or any other dark witch of their liking…" said Claire. Harry fell onto the chair. "…Merlin help us, if they chose to resurrect them all at once…"

"I…I see." said Harry. This was serious indeed, the idea of having Voldemort back was too horrible to imagine.. _'How I wish Thor was here to help me.'_

"I imagine, by now, you have heard of the muggle organization called SHEILD?" asked Claire.

"Yes. It stands for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." said Harry. "I had the displeasure of meeting some of them in New Mexico." said Harry. "

"Displeasure?" asked Claire.

"They are nosy and persistent." said Harry.

"Yes." said Claire. "It's a counter-terrorism and intelligence agency based here in America, however, they have offices all over the world even here in New York City." She gave him a file. "The agency was founded by a man, a squib, called Nick Fury…" Claire went on, leaking the information to Harry slowly and carefully. Harry remained quiet, listening and giving the occasional nod to show that he understood. "Director Olivia Pace gave Fury permission to tell SHIELD about us and our world under code red confidence. Olivia appointed me as Director Furys' liaison. A month ago they asked for help."

"They asked for help?" Harry asked with confusion, mulling this over for a moment before carrying on, "But if they're muggles…?"

"The statute of secrecy agreement between the Magical Congress of the Unites States, MACUSA, allows us to be in contact with a number of muggle government agencies across the world to ensure that they are well warned of any potential threats that may cross the boundaries and vice versa."  
"How did Fury contact Director Pace?" asked Harry.

"Two of his finest soldiers came across an Egyptian Deatheater witch, they were hit with a curse and Agent Coulson referred him to Olivia Pace immediately."

"What curse?" asked Harry.

"The Immortelle Vida curse." said Claire. "The Curse of Immortality."

"Merlins Beard." said Harry. "I thought that curse was forbidden along with the Unforgivables?"

"It was, but there are certain countries, like Egypt, where the use of what _we_ consider Unforgivables aren't punished so severely and are used only in life or death situations. Deatheaters native to these countries take full advantage." said Claire.

"Naturallly, after an encounter like that, Agent Coulson, directed him to Olivia Pace. After their meeting, Fury agreed to our alliance terms and SHIELD were added to those contacts." Claire explained. Harry had no idea exactly how far the statute of secrecy went before, but after her explanation, it apparently it went pretty far.

"I assume this so called Tesseract is also being hunted by muggle terrorists as well?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Claire. "As well as Deatheaters, from all over the world. As you know muggles don't stand a chance against them." Harry nodded. "…Which is why I'm sending you. I'd like you to work with SHEILD and get the Tesseract for us. We will be talking with Director Furys superiors so they will allow us to take it out of muggle hands."

"You don't trust them Director?" asked Harry.

"Olivia suspects they might want to use it's power for military purposes." said Claire. "Personally, I feel their motives are unclear, and a big part of my brain agrees with her. Besides, even if they do get it. They have no idea what it is, what it's hiding and how to use it."

"And what else in regards to me?" asked Harry.

"Director Fury, being a squib, heard about you and your triumphs, Director Pace confirmed them." said Claire. "He's specifically asked for you, originally he wanted to bring on board to combat WICKED and you were scheduled to go in a few weeks, but last night there was an attack and a very powerful entity, we don't know who it is, made away with the Tesseract, placed one of the cursed immortal agents and a muggle scientist under a spell. Fury called last night and asked for you to come in as soon as possible."

"I'm guessing that SHIELD didn't give you permission to send anyone else…" Harry said with a sigh.

"Exactly." said Claire. "They didn't give _me_ permission." Harry looked up at her. and she winked.

Harry grinned, despite him being tricked into the job, he liked his boss. Though she was intense, and tough, she was fair and at times she had a wicked twinkle in her eye that reminded him of George and Fred. That sneaky move on her part was an example of that. "You're good."

Claire chuckled. "So to finish up this meeting. It's Friday, this is a code red operation. You'll start work with SHIELD, immediately, first thing next Monday morning."

Harry nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem. Anything else?"

"Yes." said Claire. "This mission would mean serious field work and working in a team of rather… unique non-magical individuals."

"Oh?" asked Harry. "Will they know of me and us?"

"I imagine Director Fury will have to informed them since they might possibly be coming face to face with a rather sadistic Bellatrix Lestrange." said Arthur. Harrys skin crawled, he hated that psychotic witch. She gave him six files. "These are the files on your teammates." Harry took them. "I suggest you study them carefully, they are certainly an interesting bunch. You'll have to be careful with the amount of magic you use around the man, Anthony "Tony" Stark, he seems to be something of a developer of computer software and weapons. As you know all these items interfere with our magic and vice versa."

"Yeah… How do I do that?" asked Harry.

"With these…" said Claire. He gave him three silver cuffs, that glimmered with a pearlescent shine that was definitely nothing from the muggle world. "These will directly help channel and control your magic and make it usable around muggle technology. They're not infallible, but the interference will be minimal."

"What dangers am I facing from their side?" asked Harry.

"That will be explained to you by SHEILD upon your arrival." said Claire. Harry nodded. "I will be receiving information in the next few hours. You are to report to my office on Monday at 7am and I will personally escort you to your SHIELD meeting point from here."

"Yes Director Maddox." said Harry.

"After this mission, Harry, I'd like you to take a leave of absence." said Claire. Harry looked up at her. "With your creature inheritance and recovering your brother from WICEKD, I can tell you need it." Harry was about to argue. "If you want to keep working, you have access to all our offices and libraries within the city, but you'll be working from home. All of us need our rest, you more than anyone."

"Thank you director." said Harry. That's another reason why he liked her, she cared for her agents. They got up shook hands and he left the office.

Claire got on the phone and called Nick Fury. "…Director Fury."

 _"Director Maddox." said Fury._

"He has agreed." said Claire. "I have dismissed him for the day and he will have the weekend to rest. Mr. Potter will report to my office on Monday at 7am for more information, once you supply them to me, and I will escort him to your meeting point."

 _"I am already contacting the Agent who will meet Mr. Potter." said Fury. "Her name is Agent Natasha Romanoff."_

Claire wrote the information down on her notebook with her quill. "I shall be waiting for the full details."

 _"I am on my way to your office as we speak." said Fury. "Thank you for your help Director."_

They both hung up without saying goodbye.

* * *

POTTER TOWNHOUSE, UPPER EAST SIDE, NYC –Harry called down Hermione, Neville and Draco. He told them of the situation and the mission. All were very interested.

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Neville

"Given the situation, I'm due Director Maddox's office on Monday at 7am for more details." said Harry. "She gave me the weekend off to rest and permission to pick my team…" He smiled. "Neville, for now I don't want to interrupt your work at the Herbology labs, but I'll call you in if it's necessary." Neville agreed to that. "Draco, Hermione I'd like you both to come with me."

"Of course we will Potter." said Draco.

"Something tells me this is the mission that will lead us to Caleb." said Harry. "Deatheaters and WICKED have been adamant on finding the tesseract. They're going out in public more often, we're getting close." Hermione patted his shoulder. "So lets rest this weekend, who knows what we'll be up to on this mission, and the more rested you are the better."

"Harry…" said Draco.

Harry looked at Draco. "What?"

"Your eyes…" said Draco. "They're starting to glow…" Harry turned and walked to the mirror, his eyes were glowing emerald green. It was his creature inheritance starting up again. "You better go to the dueling room an train with Neville for a while."

"Ok." said Harry. "You two, go rest." He flashed his eyes, they nodded and he left the room, with Neville, heading downstairs to the basement.

*** Well Olivia Pace was a sneaky bitch! But I'm glad Harry has a boss that he actually likes. I'm glad he likes his boss, his job and that he's using all the resources at his disposal to find WICKED and Caleb. Also… I love that the seventh infinity stone was the Sorcerers Stone! I love that Harry is thinking about Thor and Thor is going crazy in Asgard thinking of Harry and finally he's heading down to find him! I love that the lightning bolt scar is connected to the mark of the God of Thunder, the mark of Thors soulmate! **I'm loading Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 back to back. I'll be answering all your reviews up next on Chapter 5! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	2. Assembling the Team

*** FYI - I'm loading Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 back to back. I'll be answering all your reviews up next on Chapter 5! Enjoy!***

* * *

UNKNOWN LOCATION – Agent Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow, was dealing with some Russian criminals, while tied up to a chair. One of the Russian's cel phones rang, after the head Russian got on the phone and threatened, Coulson struck back. _"You're at 1–14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F–22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."_

The russian now worried, did as he was told and gave the phone to Natasha.

 _"We need you to come in." said Coulson._

"Are you kidding?" asked Natasha. "I'm working."

 _"This takes precedence." said Coulson._

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything." said Natasha. After the head Russian complained about him being soft, she got back to the call. "Look you can't pull me out of this right now…"

 _"Natasha…" said Coulson. "Barton has been compromised."_

Natasha's face changed to determination. "Let me put you on hold…" She gestured to the Russians to take the phone. After a KICK BAM POW WHAM KNOCK WHAM & BAM all four Russians were out, not dead, but out. She grabbed her shoes, picked up the phone and headed out. "Where is Barton now?"

 _"We don't know." said Coulson_

"But he's alive?" asked Natasha. This was her best friend, he had to be alive.

 _"We think so." said Coulson. "I'll brief you on everything when you get back. Fury has two missions for you. First we need you to talk to the big guy."_

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." said Natasha.

 _"Oh, I've got Stark. You get the big guy." said Coulson._

"Oh shit…" said Natasha. She sighed. "And the second mission?"

 _"Director Fury has someone else you also need to bring in on Monday morning, along with Dr. Banner." said Coulson._

"Who?" asked Natasha.

 _"I'll brief you on the way." said Coulson._

"I can't wait." said Natasha sarcastically.

* * *

STARK TOWER, NEW YORK CITY – Stark Tower lit the night, the first self sustaining clean energy building in Manhattan. Pepper invited him up to the tower for a personal private celebration of their accomplishment. While the mechanical spinning wheels took of Tony Starks armor Jarvis came on. _"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line."_

"I'm not in." said Tony. Looking around the city. "I'm actually, out."

As Tony walked into the glass walled three floor penthouse suite Jarvis came back online. _"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."_

"Grow a spine Jarvis." said Tony. "I've got a date."

* * *

STARK TOWER, PENTHOUSE 1st FLOOR – Pepper Potts, Tony Starks personal assistant secretary and girlfriend was monitoring the building on the computer hologram. "Levels are holding steady, I think."

"Of course they are. I was directly involved." said Tony. "Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" grinned Pepper.

"What do you mean?" asked Tony. "All this came from you."

"No." said Pepper. "All this came from _that_." She pointed to the blue electromagnet arc reactor in his chest.

"Give yourself some credit." Said Tony. "Stark Tower is your baby, give yourself 12% of the credit."

"12%?" asked Pepper.

"An argument can be made for 15." Negotiated Tony.

"12% of my baby?" scoffed Pepper.

 _"Sir, the telephone." said Jarvis. "I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."_

 _"Mr. Stark we need to talk." said Coulson on the speaker._

Tony took his phone and facetimed Coulson. "You have reached the live model decoy of Tony Stark." said Tony. "If you leave a message…"

 _"This is urgent." said Coulson._

The elevator doors opened and in walked Coulson. "Security breach." called Tony.

Coulson ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. "Mr. Stark."

"Phil!" greeted Pepper. "Come in."

Coulson walked in. "I can't stay."

"Phil?" asked Tony as Pepper went to greet Coulson. "His first name is Agent." He said as he followed her.

"Come on in." said Pepper. "We're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay." smiled Tony.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." said Coulson.

"I don't like being handed things…" complained Tony.

"That's fine cause I love to be handed things so…" said Pepper. He gave the champagne to Coulson, took the tablet from Coulson. "…lets trade…" She took the champagne from Tony and gave him the tablet. "Thank you." she ended taking a sip.

"This isn't a consultation." said Coulson.

"Is this about The Avengers?" asked Pepper. "Which I know nothing about…"

Tony opened the tablet and headed over to the hologram computer. "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought." He turned around. "And I didn't even qualify…"

"I didn't know that either…" said Pepper.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't' play well with others…" said Tony.

"That I _did_ know." said Pepper.

"Miss. Potts…a second…" called Tony as he connected the tablet to the hologram computer. Pepper walked over. "You know I thought we were having a moment…"  
"I was having 12% of the moment." said Pepper. "This seems serious. Phil's pretty shaken up…"

"How would you know if it's…" started Tony, Then it hit him again. "Why is he Phil?"

Tony activated the holograms and ALL the Avengers files lit up the room with profile pictures, bio and videos, including Harry Potters file. The overlapping audio videos made them turn from one to another.

Pepper sighed. This was big. "I'm gonna take the jet to DC tonight."

"Tomorrow." said Tony, not looking away from the screens.

"You have homework." said Pepper. "You have _a lot_ of homework."

"Well what if I didn't." said Tony.

"If you didn't?" asked Pepper, Tony nodded. "You mean when you've finished?"

"Yeah…" said Tony. Pepper leaned into his ear, whatever she said made Tonys' eyes almost bug out. Coulson could tell it was probably something naughty or kinky.

"Square deal. Fly safe."

Pepper gave him a long goodbye kiss. "Work hard." She turned grabbed her purse and her heels and got into the elevator with Coulson. "So any chance of you driving by LaGuardia?"

Tony got to work and focused on the Tesseract.

* * *

HELICARRIER FLOATING ON THE ATLANTIC OCEAN – A jet arrived with Agent Coulson and Captain Steven Rogers, AKA Captain America. Natasha had just arrived.

"Agent Romanoff." said Coulson. "Captain Rogers."

"Ma'am." greeted Steve.

"Hi." greeted Natasha, shaking his hand. She turned to Coulson.

"Are they here?" asked Coulson. Natasha turned and from another private military jet out walked three people in their late 20s. First was Harry, tall and handsome with shoulder length raven hair, like he did in his 4th year during the Triwizard Tournament, the same round glasses, he wore a red t shirt under a camel color leather jacket and blue jeans and good shoes. He wore a 33 carat red, radiant cut, diamond ring on his right hand ring finger with a small Potter crest over the gem. Second was Hermione once again had the dark black Potter hair tied in a clean bun, she had pointed eleven ears, she wore a purple v neck t shirt under a brown leather jacket blue jeans and high heel boots. She wore a 25 carat, radiant cut, red diamond ring on his right hand ring finger with a small Potter crest over the gem. Finally there was Draco, his long platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail that reached his mid back, what made him look like his late father Lucius. He had the same silver grey eyes but now had pointed elven ears. He wore a green V neck t shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans and good quality shoes. He wore a 33 carat, emerald cut, emerald ring on his right hand ring finger with a small Malfoy crest over the gem.

"Three?" asked Coulson. They all wore sunglasses.

"I'm sure they will explain it once we are set and ready." said Natasha. "Coulson, they need you on the bridge, they're starting the face trace." Coulson left. Harry, Draco and Hermione walked over. "Captain Rogers I'd like you to meet Mr. Harry Potter." Harry shook Steve's hand. "…Miss. Hermione Potter…" Hermione shook Steves hand. "…Mr. Draco Malfoy…" Draco shook Steves hand.

"It was quite the buzz around here…" said Natasha. She, Steve and their new magical guests walked together. "…finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?' asked Steve and Harry unanimously.

"They're vintage." said Natasha. "He's very proud."

"Who's that?" asked Draco.

"That would be Dr. Bruce Banner." said Natasha.

"Dr. Banner." greeted Steve.

"Oh yeah hi." said Bruce. He shook Steve's hand. "They told me you would be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube." said Harry.

Bruce nodded. He turned to the Brits. "Are you the witches?"

"Yeap." said Harry. "We've heard a lot about you doctor."

"Is there a lot you've heard of me?" asked Bruce.

"No." said Hermione. "But your secret is safe with us."

"Just like that?" asked Bruce.

"Lets say you're not the only monster on this ship." said Harry. He walked over. Bruce seemed tense, the Hulk felt the danger but somehow and surprisingly wasn't threatened. "I know what you're going through, so if you ever want to talk, let me know."

"Oh?" asked Steve.

"Lets say that you're not the only one who can… changed." said Harry. He took off his sunglasses to reveal stunning emerald jewel colored eyes, that suddenly lit up, glowing like living green fire. Bruce and Steve could get the picture, they took a small step back, before his eyes then turned back to their human green state. "So again, if you need to talk or want to talk. Let me know." He put on his sunglasses and gave Bruce a supportive smile.

Bruce smiled, thankful, he even felt the Hulk connect with the young man. He then decided to change the subject. "This must all seem pretty new to you Captain."

Just then a group of sweaty army soldiers in sweats trotted by them. "Well, this all actually kind of familiar." said Steve.

Natasha walked over. "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

They heard the floor clacking and clicking and the floor shaking with huge motors running. "What is this a submarine?" asked Hermione with deep interest. "How amazing!"

"Really?" asked Bruce. "They wanted me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?"

They all walked over to the edge where they saw the 4 huge massive jet engines and turmbines churning the water as they ascended up into the air.

"No no, this is much worse." said Bruce.

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – Natasha led the group into the Helicarrier's Central Control Hall, essentially the pilots cabin thought it was huge. There was a circular elevated floor area with a large glass table with chairs, over looking the agents on countless computers on the lower floor. All were talking and clicking away on the modern flatscreen computers. Fury was there. "We're at level sir." said Agent Hill.

"Good." said Fury. "Lets vanish."

"Reflection panels engaged." called Hellcarrier technician.

Fury turned around. "Gentlemen…" He walked passed Steve, who gave him a $10 bill, making him grin. He walked over to Harry. "Mr. Potter thank you for coming." He shook Harrys hand.

"It's my job Director Fury." said Harry. Shaking his hand. "This is my team. Miss. Hermione Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"You're related?" asked Fury. He could clearly see the resemblance.

"Yes. This is my sister and Draco is my cousin." said Harry.

"I only told Director Maddox to send you and no one else." said Fury, not pleased. Steve, Agent Hill, Bruce and Natasha turned to see the conversation.

"Yes." said Harry. "You told _her_ specifically to send me and no one else, you said nothing about me."

Fury took a moment to breath, for the first time in a long time someone found a loophole in his instructions. "You're smart I'll give you that…" He sighed. "Fine."

"Trust me Director Fury." said Harry. "We work as a team. I've known them all my life, they know how I think and we know how each other works."

"Give her 48 hours and she'll be running this Hellcarrier faster than you." said Draco.

"Really?" asked Fury.

Hermione stood up confident. "Oh yes."

"I'll take that bet." said Fury. He shook on it with the witch. "What do you want in return?"

"Your trust." said Hermione.

"That's honorable, and fair, Miss. Potter." said Fury. Steve, Natasha and Bruce were now next to him. "Director Maddox said you were magical creature Mr. Potter but what about the rest of you…?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I'm a kitsune."

"I'm sorry, a what?" asked Bruce.

"A magical creature, a fox spirit that can create and manipulate electrical energy like high and low voltage electricity, as well as wind thunder and lightning. Hermione and Draco are elves."

"Elves?" asked Natasha. "Like Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes." said Hermione. "We are excellent fighters, archers, jumpers, climbers and have excellent eyesight and hearing."

 _'Good to know.'_ thought Fury, he nodded with interest. "Interesting." He turned to Dr. Banner. "Dr. Banner, thanks for coming."

Bruce shook Furys hand. "Thanks for asking nicely." He looked around and he noticed, which Fury didn't, that Hermione always already talking with Agent Hill and learning about the ship. "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract…" said Fury. "…you're free to go."

"Where are you with that?" asked Draco.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." said Coulson, from the floor below. "Cel phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

Natasha leaned down to a computer screen with a picture of Clint Barton. "It's still not gonna find them in time."

"Is that him?" asked Draco.

"Yes." said Natasha.

"Do you have a personal item of his?" asked Draco.

"Yes, why?" asked Natasha.

"I can try to cast a locator spell to find him." said Draco. "I don't know if it'll work since he's so close to the Tesseract, it's power can make my efforts useless, but I can try."

*** I have to say. My favorite part was seeing Furys face when Harry found his way around his rules! Hahhaahahaaha! That was beautiful! I also loved the talk Harry had with Dr. Banner, how he could come to him if he needed to talk. That was nice. **Submit your reviews, all reviews from chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 will be answered in chapter 5.** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	3. Loki Laufeyson

***Remember Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 are going to be uploaded back to back. All reviews will be answered on Chapter 5! Enjoy!***

* * *

PRIVATE OFFICE SPACE, HELICARRIER – It had been an hour since Natasha gave Draco a pocket watch that belonged to Clint. Draco had a large map of the world on the long black table a crystal quartz on a silver chain which he held with the watch. As he concentrated the chain, holding the crystal, began to spin around and the map lit up. After an hour and a half Harry walked in with Fury and Natasha and Agent Hill. Hermione was in Dr. Banners lab. "Anything?" asked Natasha.

Draco was sweating. "No…"

"Sit down Drake." said Harry. He brought over a chair and Draco took a seat to catch his breath. Natasha brought the elf some ice water. "You've been at it for an hour and a half. You must rest."

"I tried to break through…" said Draco, gulping up the water. "I don't know if it's the Tesseract or the spell Agent Barton is under from Lokis scepter or the combination of both. But my elf magic isn't strong enough to break through the barriers…"

"How did it feel?" asked Fury.

"Like a impenetrable wall of energy." said Draco. "Raw energy." He looked at Harry. "It's like the strongest mix of occlumency and imperius curse I've ever felt."

"Do you think we can break it?" asked Harry.

"I imagine so, we'll have to study it thoroughly before we try, magic this strong requires it." said Draco. "But, from what I felt, it…it seems to linker and hover around the person, in this case Agent Barton, like an aura…I imagine a hard knock to the head could break through…A really hard knock."

"Did you get anything?" asked Agent Hill.

"Yes." said Draco, taking a smaller sip of water. "I couldn't break through it, but I did track the energy source and they are in Europe…"

"Where?" asked Fury.

Draco took another sip of water. "They're in Germany…" Fury and HIll gave a sharp nod and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – Dr. Banner was working alone in his lab. Fury was monitoring the computers while Harry and Hermione sat at the table with their noses in some books Hermione brought in her purse, thanks to the non detectable extension charms, looking for some spells that can break through the imperious–like curse Agent Barton was under. They wanted to see if they could break him out of it without resorting to knocking him out hard. Steve stood up on the landing, with Agent Coulson, looking out at the agents working on the computers, scanning every corner of Germany. Draco was walking down the aisles looking at each computer screen looking for clues.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." said Coulson.

"No, no it's fine." said Steve.

"It's a vintage set." said Coulson. "It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint…" Draco looked at them and rolled their eyes before getting back to work. Steve understood the elfs reaction, they were trying to concentrate on the operation and Coulson was going on about some trading cards. "Slight foxing around the edges but…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP went a computer. "We got a hit." called out an Agent. "A 67% match." BEEP BEEP BEEP. "Wait, crossmatch, 79%." Hermione and Draco walked onto the circular elevated floor area and over to Fury who brought it up on his central computer screen.

"Location…" called Fury.

"Stuttgart, Germany." said the Agent. "28 Konigstrasse." said the Agent. Fury, Draco and Hermione saw it on the computer screen, zooming in on Loki. "He's not exactly hiding.

"Right on the money Mr. Malfoy." Fury complemented. He walked down to the computer aisles to talk to an agent.

"Well done Draco." said Hermione. Harry walked over.

"Loki…" said Harry. Draco and Hermione looked at him.

"Is this him Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry. "That's Thors brother…I thought he was dead."

"We're dealing with a god?!" asked Draco. "That's different, but I'm up for it."

"I'll work on magical binding charms and incarceration spells." said Hermione.

Natasha walked over. "How will that help us?"

"Gods have strong magic, far stronger than us." said Hermione. "We're gonna need something strong to hold him down. Mixing three to maybe four spells into one might do the trick…I hope." She rushed off.

"Captain…" called Fury. The Harry and Draco looked up at Fury and Captain Rogers. "…you're up."

"Lets suit up guys!" called Steve.

* * *

SYMPHONY GALA, OPERA HOUSE IN STUTTGART, GERMANY – Chaos was everywhere, people were running out the door of the Opera House, running in fear from Loki. As the god stepped out of the building he magically changed his black and white tuxedo into his emerald caped gold armor suit complete with gold horn helmet. He walked across the street towards the crowd in the central plaza, two police cars came but he blasted them off with his staff. "Keel before me." He called out. The crowd tried to run the opposite directions but multiple Lokies shimmered to live in every exit of the plaza. "I said…" He banged the staff on the floor making the glowing blue jewel light up. "…kneel!" he yelled. The crowd did so and the his multiple Lokies vanished leaving the real him alone to address the crowd. "Is not this simple?" He smiled. "Is this not your natural state? …" He walked through the kneeled crowd of people. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

A man in his 60s got up. "Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me." smiled Loki.

"There are always men like you." said the old man.

"Look to your elder people." said Loki pointing the staff at the old man. "Let him be an example." He fired a blue energy ball at the old man, but it was reflected back at him by Captain America's shield, knocking him to the ground.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." said Captain America.

Loki got up. "The soldier…." He laughed. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." said Captain America.

A black jet swooped down, Black Widow clicked a button and a machine gun popped out aimed at Loki. _"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."_ _she called on PA._ Loki used his scepter and fired at the jet, but Widow steered it aside safely missing the hit.

Captain America threw his shield hitting Loki, but the god didn't even flinch. He punched Loki, and Loki attacked with his scepter, Steve blocked the hit with the shield but Loki knocked him into the fountain, cracking the marble.

Loki went towards the soldier but old man got in between them. In a shimmer of white light the old man turned into Harry. "Harry Potter…" he smiled. "We meet again."

"Unfortunately…" said Harry. He summoned the Elder Wand, knowing he needed the strongest magical wand to deal with the God of Mischief, from the wand holder under his right arm sleeve and chanted a explosion charm. "BOMBARDA!" A beam of white light hit Loki knocking him a few feet back and to his knees.  
Loki fired an energy blast to Harry. Hermione jumped in and pointed her wand and chanted. "REFLEXIMA!" magical sending the blast back to Loki who rolled out of the way. He fired at Hermione who jumped out of the way, hitting Harry who fell back. He appeared in front of Harry and pointed his staff at Harrys head. Harry muttered a protection spell around himself. "Kneel wizard."

Harry looked up. "Not today." He pointed his wand and chanted. "REDUCTO!" blasting Loki away. Loki got up and began fighting with Captain America.  
Draco flew in on his broom, a Firebolt 3000. Pointed his wand and fired a torture curse. "CRUCIO!" The god saw it and raised a protective shield, it took him a minute given the strength of the crucio, but managed to extinguish it. Hermione flew down firing another explosion charm. "BOMBARDA" at Loki. The god was seriously multi tasking fighting Captain America while blocking all the magical attacks from Harry Draco and Hermione.

Black Widow watched from the jet. "This guy is all over the place."

 _"Agent Romanoff…" said Ironman through the jet speakers. "Did you miss me?"_ Suddenly the PA system was overridden and began blasting rock music, Black Widow gave a small smile to herself, Music so loud and potent that stopped the fighting.

Ironman flew in from the sky and fired a repulsor beam from his palm, blasting Loki off his feet. He landed as the song ended and all his torpedos and ammo get ready to fire. "Make a move Reindeer Games." Draco swooped in, took his crossbow and shot a judo hook arrow at the scepter. The arrow hit the scepter perfectly, the four metal hooks clasped onto the scepter, grabbing it tight and with a flick of Dracos bow it flew up into the safety of Slytherins hand. Loki raised his hands, magically removing most of his armor and helmet. "Good move." He said as his suit put his ammo away.

Captain America breathed heavily, he was sweating. "Mr. Stark…"

"Captain." greeted Ironman.

Hermione walked over, pointed her wand at Loki and chanted. "INCARCROUS MAXIMA BOUNDUS TOTALUS" silver ropes shot out of her want wrapping around Lokis wrists. He tried to get out of it using his powers but when he did the ropes glowed white, absorbing his magic, weakening him. "It's clear."

* * *

BLACK JET OVER MOUNTAINS, HEADING UP TOWARDS THE HELICARRIER –Everyone was quiet. Fury was on the radio. _"Is he saying anything?"_

"Not a word." Widow reported.

 _"Just get him here." said Fury. "We're low on time."_

Hermione and Draco sat near the cockpit, Harry was pacing near the back trying to get something out of Loki. "So…How have you been since Asgard." asked Loki.

"Why do you ask?" asked Loki. "Do you miss anyone in particular?" He gave Harry a charming smile.

"Certainly not you." Harry confirmed.

"Ooh…" said Loki in a smooth debonair tone. "That hurt. I've…" He checked Harry out from top to bottom. "…certainly missed _you_."

"Me?" asked Harry. "Last time I saw you, you tried to murder your father, blow up your home and kill your own brother, not to mention you later fell into a black hole in space…" His kitsune had an idea to seduce the answers from the god. "So, have you missed me?"

"You made quite an impression." said Loki. "On everyone, including myself. The world may fall apart around us, and even in those circumstances people will be thinking of you. I'm one of them."

"Let me guess…you want to show me the world, show me all the worlds, all the realms…You want to teach me magic, magic beyond my wildest dreams…You want to put the universe at my feet and…" hissed Harry.

"…and we can rule together. Side by side…" said Loki. "With time you'll see. You'll be mine."

Harry leaned in and sniffed Lokis face, Loki moaned with lust and leaned towards Harry expecting a kiss. His voice hardened. "Keep dreaming love." He patted Lokis head like a dog and walked off, leaving Loki growling. He took a seat next to Hermione.

"Anther hopeless, love struck, fan Potter?" asked Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy." said Harry. They saw Loki struggle with the ropes, which absorbed his power when he tried to break them. "The man is delusional…"

Hermione sighed. "Good thing the ropes are holding up…"

"You are brilliant Hermione." said Harry.

"Lets hope they hold until we get back to the hellcarrier." said Hermione.

Silence took over the jet. Steve was looking at Loki. "I don't like it."

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" asked Tony.

"I don't remember it being that easy." said Steve. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow." said Tony. "An immortal older fellow." Steve looked at him. "Fury gave me the heads up on you and Barton." Steve sighed and nodded his head. "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" asked Steve.

"It's like calisthenics." Tony explained. "You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle."

"Fury never told me he was calling you in." Steve mentioned.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." said Tony. "Or us…" The dark night sky outside rumbled and boomed with thunder through the clouds.

"Where is this coming from?" asked Natasha as lighting lit up the sky, crashing close to the jet. The energy shook the jet as it flew.

The Avengers turned to the wizards. Draco and Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry…?" asked Hermione.

"It's not me." said Harry.

Steve and Tony saw Loki retracting in his seat. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." said Loki

With another strong thunderous boom, that shook the jet. They felt something hard and strong land on the roof outside. Immediately the sky was lit up with lightning bolts. Tony put on his helmet which hooked and snapped securely in place and, while Steve put on his soldier helmet, he pushed the button to open the rear hatch.

"What are you doing?" asked Captain America.

They all looked on as Thor flew in landing on the open hatch floor and stepping further into the jet. Ironman was gonna fire but grunted as he was knocked back by Mjolnir and onto Captain America, knocking them both down.

Thor ripped off Lokis seatbelt, grabbed him by the throat and flew out of the jet into the night without looking around to notice the witches.

"And now there's that guy." argued Ironman.

"Anther Asgardian?" asked Widow.

"Thor…" muttered Harry, too low for any muggle ears to hear. His eyes glowed green and his inner Kitsune purred feeling the last trace of Thors power. Hermione put her arms on his shoulders.

"That guys a friendly?" asked Captain America.

"Doesn't matter." said Ironman. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost."

"I'm on it!" said Draco. He grabbed his broom and headed to the open hatch.

"Guys, we need a plan." said Captain America.

"I have a plan Captain." said Draco in his Slytherin Ice Prince tone. "Attack." He jumped on his broom and flew out the open hatch and into the thundering night.

"What he said." said Ironman, blasting off after Draco. Captain America sighed with frustration and grabbed a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." said Widow.

"I don't see how I can." said Captain America, strapping on the parachute.

"These guys come from legend." said Widow. "They're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am…" said Captain America. "…and I'm pretty sure he does not dress like that."

* * *

MOUNTAIN PEAK SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE – Loki crashed onto a mountain peak, overlooking a wooded forest below. "Ow…" grunted Loki through laughs.

Thor landed on his feet, looking down at Loki. "Where is the Tesseract?"

"Oh, I've missed you too." laughed Loki.

Thor was pissed off. "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" he asked.

"You should thank me." said Loki. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? To your precious Earth?" He got up and dusted himself off.

Thor dropped Mjolnir, it could be heard for miles. He took Lokis face in his hands. "I thought you dead."

"Did you mourn?" asked Loki, in a cold tone.

"We all did. Our father…" started Thor.

" _Your_ father." Loki corrected. He shook himself free from Thors grasp. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together, we played together we fought together, do you remember none of that?" asked Thor.

"I remember a shadow." said Loki. "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights?" asked Thor. "No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughed. "And you've done a marvelous job brother. The humans slaughter themselves in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them."

"You think yourself above them?" asked Thor.

"Of course." said Loki.

"Then you missed the truth of ruling brother." said Thor. His mind flashed back to all of Harrys lessons and wise words of wisdom during their time in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. "You need understanding, patience, compassion, empathy, kindness and love…This imaginary throne you desire would suit you ill."

"I have seen worlds you have dreamed about." Said Loki, pushing past him and up the edge of the mountain. "I have grown, Odinson, in my exile." Thor followed him. "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…"

"Who showed you this power?" asked Thor. He walked up to Lokis face. "Who controls the would be king?"

"I am a king!" yelled Loki.

"Not here!" yelled Thor. "You give up the Tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream!" His voice turned desperate. "You come home."

Loki smiled. "I don't have it." Thor summoned Mjolnir. "You need the cube bring me home, but I sent it off I know not where. But I did find something far more interesting, or should I say someone…" He looked at Thor in they eyes. "…Harry."

Thor growled as lighting lit up the sky. "Do not touch Harry."

"Why not?" asked Loki. Thor growled. "Mmm…You like him don't you." Thor gripped Mjolnir tight. "Oh, yes. You want him, you want his affection, you want his body to take and make yours night and day, you want his love…Well, I've decided to keep him for myself. I will rule the cosmos, with him by my side…" He stepped into Thors personal space. "…and in my bed. He's grown strong brother. Mmmm…." He licked his upper lip, mocking Thor. "I can just taste his soft firm flesh already…" A bolt of lightning hit the ground, just a foot away from him.

"You listen well brother…" started Thor before he was pushed off the mountain by a missile fast Ironman.

"I'm listening…" after a moment he chuckled and started to leave, before Draco swooped down on his broom.

"Not so fast." said Draco. Loki started towards him, but when he flashed blue eyes the god stopped.

* * *

FOREST FLOOR, BELOW THE MOUNTAIN – Thor landed face down. He got up and looked at Ironman. "Do not touch me again." he warned.

Ironmans face piece slid back to reveal Tonys face. "Then don't take my stuff."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." said Thor.

"Uh…" Ironman looked around. "Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you wear–eth her drapes?" he mocked.

"This is beyond you, metal man." said Thor. "Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then…" said Ironman. His metal mask slid back over his face. "…stay out of the way." As he turned, Thor threw Mjolnir at him nocking him away like a canon ball. "Okay…" He flew back and sent a blaster missle to Thor knocking him back.

Thor raised Mjolnir into the air, a bolt of lightning crashed down into it, electricity cracked building up inside it. He pointed the hammer at Ironman sending the high voltage lightning straight into Ironman. The red armor cracked on impact. _"Power 400% capacity." Informed Jarvis._

"How about that." said Tony with admiration. He powers he repulsor beams, on both his palms and fired at Thor sending him back.

* * *

MOUNTAIN PEAK – Hermiones spell was broken and the ropes vanished, pleasing Loki very much. "Lets play." He sent a green energy blast at Draco.

Draco did a backflip 10 feet into the air and landing perfectly on his feet. "Bring it greenie." He challeneged. His eyes flashed blue sending nasty stinging jinxes at Loki who ducked them and fired another energy blast back at him. He did a front flip in the air and was met halfway by Loki, they crashed onto the mountain and started a physical fight, they BIFFED BAMED and POWED, both blocking and docking like two season experts.

Loki grabbed Draco by the throat and raised him up off his feat, the wizard grunted. "It's over wizard!"

Dracos dark side kicked in, his eyes flashed flashed blue red, he summoned his wand to his hand and chanted the fire curse. "FIENDFYRE" the a burst of orange fire erupted from his want circling them and taking the shape of two giant fire snakes. Lokis smug face faded, releasing him and he started laughing wickedly as Loki backed away.

Loki summoned his powers and magically conjured two equally giant fenrir wolves, or monster wolves of Norway, made of water. As the water wolves and the fire snakes battled it out while Loki and Caleb faced off again.

***I'm glad Draco was able to find Lokis location! I loved that Harry used a glamour to become the old man and fool Loki. The fight was instense. Thor is BAAACK! And Harrys kitsune knows it! He is sceaming MATE! Loved the fight between Loki and Draco! Remember I'm uploading chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 up next back to back so reviews will be answered on Chapter 5! **REVIEW!** ***


	4. Sweet & Bitter Reunions

***Hi guys. Reminder that I'm loading Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 back to back. I'll be answering all your reviews up next on Chapter 5! Enjoy!***

* * *

FOREST FLOOR, BELOW THE MOUNTAIN SOMEWHERE IN WESTERN EUROPE – Ironman and Thor had BIFFED and POWED and BAMED half a good 1/4 of the forrest down. As they turned to go again. "Hey!" called Captain America. They were both hit with the shield and turned to the super soldier, who caught the shield perfectly. "That's enough." He jumped down to join them. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." said Thor.

"Then prove it." said Captain America. "Put that hammer down."

"Oh yeah…no." warned Ironman. "Bad call. He loved his hammer." And WHAM he was knocked 10 feet back by Mjolnir.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" asked Thor, his voice echoed in the forest. He jumped into the air, both hands on Mjolnir aimed straight at Captain America.

Captain America put up his shield just in time for Mjolnir to hit it hard. Lightning crashed with metal and with a loud BOOOOONG, that sounded like a giant cathedral bell falling off the empire state building, Thor was blasted back. Captain America was brought to his knees but was protected by the shield.

Ironman got up from the pile of wooded rubble to see 1/2 the forest was in pieces, like a huge crater. Thor and Captain America were on their feet staring at each other.

"Are you kids done here?" they turned to see a pointed ear Draco floating above them on his broom. He had a bleeding scar on the right side of his chin, a bruise on the left side of his forehead and a cut on his right cheek.

Thors heart beat faster. "Draco?"

Draco flew down and landed on his feet. "Hello Thor." He walked over and hugged him. "I can imagine the reason why you're here. I met the that reason back there."

"Loki?" asked Ironman.

"Where is he?" asked Captain America. "What happened?"

"Unfortunately he poofed away." said Draco. "But trust me, he looks far worse than me." He looked at Ironman. "Metalhead I suggest you call down the jet so we can go home. I'd like a warm bath and a cold bed to sleep on."

Captain America and Ironman walked off to call the jet. Thor turned to Draco. "What are you?"

"What?" asked Draco. Then he remembered the ears. "Oh, right…" He pointed to his ears. "These?" Thor nodded. "Well, as it turns out I'm an immortal elf. A DNA gene that's been in my family for over 300 years, skipping a generation in between."

"And, what are doing here?" asked Thor.

"Besides Loki, the scepter and the Tesseract, we are hunting for WICKED of course." said Draco.

Thor of course knew all about WICKED since New Mexico. His brain then caught up with Dracos answer. "We?"

"Me, Hermione and Harry." said Draco.

Thors eyes widened. "Harry is here?" His heart beated faster.

"Well he's on the helicarrier." said Draco. "But yes, he's here. You see we and are working at the Auror Offices in New York City. Harrys boss found out Deatheaters as well as WICKED were after the Tesseract, she suspects they want to do monstrous things with it. You know of it's magic. We want to find it before they do and get it back to you and out of the muggle world before they start playing with things they don't understand." Thor nodded, of course he and Draco knew muggle had no idea how to handle that power since they didn't grow up with magic. "Two agents of SHIELD came across a rather nasty witch who hexed two of their agents with an immortal curse. Not knowing what to do, Agent Coulson put Director Fury in contact with Director Pace in Washington and Fury asked for Harrys help and…well, here we are…" Thor took a breath.

"Ladies…" called Ironman. "Our ride is here…"

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – The Avengers walked in with Draco. Hermione gasped. "Bloody hell Draco!" She checked his face. "What happened?"

"Loki." Said Draco.

"Is anything else…?" asked Hermione touching around the Slytherins body.

"Hey hey, do you mind? Everything is intact and working Hermione." Draco chuckled. "Relax, Loki is worse, before he got away…"

"He's good." said Ironman, pointing to Draco. "I'll give him that. He's really good."

Hermione then caught sight of Thor. "Thor!"

Thor smiled. "Hermione." He hugged elf witch. "How are you?" He looked at her ears. "A elf witch as well I see."

"Yes." chuckled Hermione. Then her face got serious. "I'm sorry about your brother…"

"It is not your fault." said Thor.

"Thor…"

Thor turned to see Harry standing there by the door. _'It's him…He's here!'_ thought Thor. _'After all this time, he's here!'_ "Harry…"

Agent Hill waked over. "Direct Fury is in a meeting with the WSC and will want you all back here in an hour for debriefing."

"The WSC?" asked Harry.

"The World Security Council." said Hermione.

Agent Hill turned to Draco. "You're right, she is good." She grinned. "Private rooms are available on the third floor deck." She turned and walked out.

"Come on Draco." said Hermione. "Lets get you patched up." She left with Draco leaving Harry and Thor alone.

Harry's inner kitsune was growling to get out. "Harry?" asked Thor. "Are you alright?"

Harry took a breath. "Come on." He took Thors hand and led him down the hall and up the stairs to a private room in the third floor.

* * *

PRIVATE ROOM, 3RD FLOOR, HELICARRIER – Harry closed the door, magically locking it before turning to look at Thor. Thor was just as tall though his hair was longer, 14 inches long, his beard was gone and now had a light scruff. Physically he seemed even more toned, his chest and arms were bigger and his chest, he was just more handsome and beautiful. "I thought I… I thought I'd never see you again…"

"Yes…" said Thor. "Forgive me but it has taken us until now to have the bifrost operational and…" He was cut off when Harry lunged at him and connected their lips together.

Harrys kitsune had risen to the surface and it wanted Thor. He felt Thor wrap his huge godly arms around his waist and he purred.

"Mmmm…" moaned Thor, Harrys kisses were divine. They parted to take a breath before the took Harrys lips again when he felt the raven hair wizards fingers in his hair. The second time they parted he looked into Harrys emerald eyes. They were glowing bright green. "Harry…What?" he panted.

Harry gasped. "I'm…" He looked down to they were sitting on the bed and he was straddling Thors lap. "Oh my…" His eyes returned to their human green color as he jumped off. "I'm so sorry…I…"

Thor mamanged to catch his breath. "Harry what are?"

"I'm a kitsune." said Harry, summoning his kitsune. His eyes glowed green as a misty soft green, with swirling green lightning, aura shaped like a fox appeared around his body.

Thor was enchanted, he reached out his hand and his fingers touched the aura. The green electrical currents gave him a small zap before they accepted him and he only felt warmth and happiness. His own powers emerged, white lightning swirled around him connecting with Harrys. "You're beautiful…" He reached out and pulled Harry into his arms. "…and you're mine." He took Harrys lips again, locking them together in a passionate kiss. Their green and white lightning swirled around them, before interlacing in electrical knots and swirling around them both.

Harry broke the kiss so he could lean up and kiss Thors jawline and neck, while lacing his fingers into the thunder gods hair. "Thor…"

Thor panted. "Ha…Harry." His hands around Harrys waist hugging the wizards against his huge chest, making Harry gasp. "Mmmm…" he moaned before taking Harrys lips again. "Mine."

"Yours." said Harry. He moved his own hands down the gods back and gripped Thors hard well muscled bubble butt, a move that made Thor whimper, and gave it a passionate squeeze. "Mine!"

Thor growled. "All yours…" He kissed Harry again. "Only yours." He gripped onto Harrys smaller but equally hard and firmly plump bubble butt. "Just like this is only mine."

"Yours." said Harry. Then his left, logical, side of his brain jumped in. "Wait…wait wait wait…" He broek away from Thor, panting and catching his breath. "We have to stop."

Thors eyes were dialated. "Why?"

"Because we…we…" panted harry. "We need to talk about this. I mean. I'm a kitsune and I…I see you as my mate and possible lover. And I Harry don't argue with that decision, believe me I've been wanting to get my hands on you for…" He panted. "But I know it's not all my decision Thor. What about you? Is this too fast? Too weird? Too…"

"It's good!" said Thor. "It's what I want." He took a seat. "Harry, I've been thinking about you for a year, since I last saw you. When I broke the bifrost and we were cut off from Midgward I knew I wouldn't get back to you as soon as I planned. You were in my mind every minute of every day and every minute of every night. You were in my dreams and my fantasies and I…I just wanted to come back to tell you that I…I love you."

Harry had to remember to breath. "You…you love me?"

"Yes." said Thor. "I fell in love with you in New Mexico. Later up in Asgard all I wanted was you and then…"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Father discovered a prophecy that spoke of the Heksgards of Asgard." said Thor. "One of these Heksgards would be marked by dark magic. That he would bared a thunderbolt scar, the mark of the God of Thunder. It would mark him as my equal, blessed with my powers and it would mark him as my intended, my soulmate, my lover and my future husband." said Thor. "I… I knew it was you. I knew it in my bones and it is."

"Thor…" gasped Harry jumping across the table into Thors lap to kiss him again.

Thor welcomed the sudden leap of emotions. "I love you Harry. You are mine and I'm not letting you go."

"Good." said Harry. "I have to admit, I love _this_ suite."

Thor chuckled. "Do you?" He flexed his arms.

"Mmmm…" said Harry. "I can see and admire your arms…" He bit his lip. "…I can feel your arms." He caressed Thors bicep, the god flexed. "Not that I don't mind the full armor either." He leaned down to kiss again when Hermione's otter patronus swam in and swirled around Harry. "Urgh…Bugger…" He looked at Thor. "We are due in the Control Hall."

"Mmm…" said Thor. "To be continued?"

Harry chuckled. "To be continued." He confirmed giving Thors lips a quick peck. "Come on."

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – Harry and Thor walked into the Central Control Hall. "Harry." said Draco. "This came for you by elf messenger."

"What is it?" asked Harry. He took the envelope. "It's from Director Maddox at the Auror Office."

Harry opened it and read the letter. Hermione saw Harrys took a deep breath. "What is it Harry?"

"Director Maddox gave us the location of a WICKED camp in the Longfellow Mountains of Maine." said Harry. He released his breath, which de didn't know he was holding, and tears rolled down his face. "Hermione…This could be it!" He looked at Fury and told him about Caleb and WICKED.

After listening to the story Fury wanted to help. "Agent Hill, set our course for Maine."

"Director, with all due respect." said Harry. "Your agents are not prepared to even handle these kinds of witches and wizards. You remember what happened to Agent Barton and Captain Rogers… You can just take us there and we'll fly on our brooms to…"

"I'm going with you Harry.' said Thor.

"We're going with you too." said Steve. Natasha and Tony nodded. "You helped us in Germany with Loki, we'll help you in Maine with WICKED. That's what a team works."

"Thank you." said Harry.

Hermione took control. "Alright." she said. "Since muggle superheroes are coming with us we need to cast protective spells and charms on them. They may be superheroes, but they are still muggles. Unprepared to fight with magic." Everyone nodded. "So better safe than sorry." She turned to Harry. "Harry, you can help me." Harry nodded and they started casting the spells with their wands.

"As my cousins do their thing. I will give you a quick crash course class on the kinds of Deatheaters you will all be facing in WICKED…" said Draco.

* * *

WICKED CAMPGROUND, LONGFELLOW MOUNTAINS, MAINE, US – The jet took off from the Helicarrier and landed a mile away from the protective wards of WICKED's camp. They walked half a mile closer and Harry sent an instant emergency patronus and immediately Neville and his 150 aurors that work with him apparated to their location led by the Deputy High Auror Brian Green. They filled them in on everything concerning what Maddox told them in the letter about WICKED and why the Avengers were there. After 10 minutes of trying, Harry, Hermione Draco and Brian broke the protective wards and they headed in.

* * *

WICKED CAMP, LONGFELLOW MOUNTAINS, MAINE – Chaos broke out when they blasted their way in, the camp was a warehouse that looked very much like a Nazi concentration camp with the nastiest witches and wizards inside it.

An hour later, 15 aurors had gone down in the fighting, had it not been for the The Avengers there would've been double or triple casualties. Ironman and Thor took out most of them down with Mjolnir and dozens of tiny missles. Widow shot countless rounds of bullets and Captain America knocked many people out with punches and shield smacks to the head. Hermione and Neville went around tying them up with binding spells while Harry and Draco were more lethal in their attacks.

After two hours the place was half smashed and in flames. 200 more aurors apparated in with Director Maddox. Deputy Auror Green ran over. "Director Maddox." They shook hands.

"Secure the building…" said Maddox. "…and take the Deatheaters into custody."

Harry took out a 34 carat red diamond ring. "What is that?" asked Captain America.

"My brothers ring." said Harry. He pointed his wand at it and chanted. "CALEB FINDEN LOCARE." A small bright ball of light appeared and floated across the room. He led the group, following it downstairs.

* * *

BASEMENT, WICKED CAMP, LONGFELLOW MOUNTAINS, MAINE – They walked down the stairs, the ball of light stopped at a wall. They all touched around but saw no doorknob or keyhole. "It has to be a hidden door." said Widow.

Hermione pointed his wand at the wall and chanted. "ALOHOMORA." magically unlocking the locks and making the secret door slide open. It was pitch dark, the ball of light floated in and down the hidden stairs.

All the wizards and witches held their wands tight, Thor gripped Mjolnir in his tight grip, Captain America held his shield up and Widow prepped her pistol and as they stepped down the stairs it gold colder and colder.

* * *

UNDERGROUND LABS, WICKED CAMP, LONGFELLOW MOUNTAINS, MAINE – They stepped into the large warehouse size laboratory and it was like a horror movie. Black Widow looked around at the right side corner. "There's an office there." She ran over with Captain America. In the large rectangular office there were dozens of moving pictures of Harry, Hermione, Draco as well as The Avengers, the Helicarrier, Thor, Mjolnir, Loki with the scepter, the scepter and the Tesseract. Director Maddox joined them and they got to work analyzing the data collected by the Deatheaters.

Harry, Neville, Draco, Hermione and Thor continued down the wide and long aisles looking at the horror. There were patients in all matter of monstrous containment cells with strange military tubes in them, others were sedated recently stitched to various animal parts, muggle and magical. They tracked the ball of light to a large tank, the ball of light shinned bright before fading into nothing.

Harrys eyes widned. "Caleb…" he gasped. His brother was in the tank, a large tank filled with steaming hot water and lit with orange colored lights, wearing a bubblehead charm to breath. He was naked, except for a pair of thin fabric boxers, his head was buzz cut and eyes were closed shut tight.  
Harry ran over and knocked on the glass. "Caleb!" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Caleb it's me Harry!" He felt his legs shook, his knee buckled and started falling but was caught by Thor and Hermione.

Neville and Draco climbed up the ladder on the side of the tank. Neville dipped the tip if his wand into the water for a second before taking it out and waving in the air. A number in glowing red appeared in front of him before fading. "This water is 212 degrees farenheit…" he gasped. He turned to Draco. "We better get the medical team down here immediately." They ran down the ladder and Neville ran off.

Hermione walked over. "What is it Draco?"

"The water is 212 degrees farenheit Hermione." said Draco. "It's boiling hot, I don't know how he's alive but he is. Neville went to get the emergency medical team. You better get Director Maddox here now."

Hermione rushed over to Thor and a distraught Harry. "Can you take care of him?" Thor gave her a sharp nod. Harrys eyes were fixed on the glass tank, as she ran off.

Maddox ran over with Hermione and Captain America, Widow stayed behind to collect the data. "Merlins beard…." she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

Captain America was staring at the poor young man in the tank of boiling water. "Is he?"

"He…he's alive." said Hermione, trying to contain her tears.

The medical team arrived and separated in groups of 5 to take care of all the prisoners. Neville ran over with a group of 5, 3 mediwizards and 2 medinurses. The head doctor turned to Maddox. "Director Maddox." He greeted.

Dr. White…" said Maddox, shaking his hand. "This is Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry turned to Dr. White. "Please! Help him!..." He begged. "Get him out of there!" He cried. Thor wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him tight.

After 5 minutes of analyzing the tank they found the button that turned off the water heaters. Dr. White and his two meditwizards pointed their wands at Caleb and chanted. "LEVICORPUS." Magically levitating the wizard out of the boiling hot water and onto a gurney. Harry rushed over with Thor, Draco and Hermione. Hermioen and Draco were in tears, Thor stood strong, holding Harry, he need to be strong for Harry and the family. Harrys family was his family.

As the three mediwizards waved their wands over Caleb performing magical diagnostic spells, the two medinurses removed the bubblehead charm and Caleb started to pant and breath heavily, whimpering searching for oxygen, the medinurses quickly placed a magical oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and Caleb clamed down.

Harry cried. "What have they done to him?!"

Dr. White turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, with your permission, I'm taking your brother to Rockerfeller Hospital in New York. He need immediate medical attention." He gave Harry a Statue of Liberty keychain. "This is a portkey to the hospital."

"Yes, thank you!" said Harry. "Please, go!" With a sharp nod, Dr. White, his two mediwizards alon with thier two medinurses vanished away with Caleb and just as they did Harry blacked out and collapsed into Thors arms.

"Harry?" asked Thor. "Harry!"

Neville waved his wand over Harry. "It's ok. He just fainted."

"We better get him out of here." said Draco. "This place gives me the creeps."

Neville went to pick up Harry but Thor growled moving Harry away. He gripped onto the fainted wizard, carrying him securely and holding him tight against his strong chest. "I've got him Neville." said Thor.

"Please." Said Maddox, wiping her tears away. "You all need to go. Auror Intelligence and I will handle this. You all go rest…" She turned to Hermione. "Miss. Potter. Tell Harry, I send him my love, and if he needs anything he can count on me."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Claire." She gave her boss a hug and led the group out.

* * *

HELICARRIER – As the Helicarrier made it's way back to New York City, the group was pretty shaken up. Most of them were asleep. Thor was in Harrys room, it was dark illuminated only by the soft moonlight that sinned in through a small window. He laid on the bed with Harry in his arms with Harry's head sleeping snuggly on his chest. He cried silently for the poor prisoners, for Harry, for Harrys rescued brother Caleb and for Draco and Hermione and Neville. He felt Harrys arms wrap around his waist, he hugged the wizard tight and kissed Harrys head. He was blessed to have Harry, he was blessed that Harry accepted him and he was going to protect Harry and his family with all the power in his veins from all the dangers even if that included Loki himself.

***Well… Wow…. I'm glad things are finally coming together. The Avengers are coming together, Thor is back, he's with Harry, they have accepted each other. Caleb is rescued! I'm so sad for him. We'll see what the doctors say, and I'm so happy Draco kicked Lokis but in the forest! **Remember I'll be answering all your reviews from Chapter 1, 2, 3 and this 4 up next on Chapter 5! So PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ****


	5. Passionate Bonding & Heartfelt Reunions

Woooow! So many reviews! I love it! Keep them coming!

 **Shorty1410 –** Thanks. Ok, got it. Hopefully I got all the typos. Thanks for the heads up.

 **Tale tail (Guest) –** I know. Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

 **whitecollarblackwolf – (Ch. 1)** I'm glad. Thank you. **(Ch. 2)** Thanks WCBW!

 **jessthereader13 – (Ch. 2)** I know. It's fixed now. Thanks.

 **TopLovin –** Ooooh! Glad to see you here again! Thanks! So so happy you like it!

 **candinaru25 –** Me too! I'm happy! He won't suffer anymore I can promise you. He'll recover and use that strength to help!

 **kirsty21 –** Thanks! I will. Maybe make it a back to back again? We'll see!

 **ShadowWolf15846 –** You will find out here!

 **lgbtlovechick –** Welcome! I'm glad, I was too! Hmmm…We'll see on the Lady Sif pairing. Stay tuned.

 **Guest –** Thank you. So glad you liked it!

 **Guest –** Thanks! I love that you love it!

 **emthereble –** Thank you! I also saw your review for the first installment of this series and again, thanks.

 **OkumuraIchigo –** Thank you for telling me, I must have mixed the file drafts up. It's fixed now.

 **amenoshimai1 –** Oh wow! Thank you sooo much! Hahaha. Welcome and hope to read more of your reviews as the story goes on, and in other of my stories as well.

 **buterflypuss –** Thank you.

 **Demonica-Death –** Thank you Demonica!

***Thanks you all for your amazing reviews and questions. Keep them coming! It means a lot to me. Keep them coming, and those of you who have yet to review, do it, I want to hear from you. **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS. **Enjoy***

* * *

STAR TOWER, NEW YORK CITY– Tony led the group to a floor in Stark tower. "This floor is all for you guys." He said to Harry, Draco and Hermione. "I know you have your own townhouse here in the city, but whenever you feel the need to stay it's here for you. We'll call this the…the witch floor." Harry was looking out the large glass wall windows at the city, he hadn't said a word since he woke up in the hellicarrier earlier that night.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." said Draco.

Tony gave them a supportive nod. "Have a good night." He left with the Avengers. Hermione and Draco walked to Harry. "Harry." said Hermione. Thor walked in.

"Did you see him Hermione?" asked Harry. "What did they do to him?"

"I don't know love." said Hermione. "But we will know tomorrow. When we go to the hospital." Harry nodded, she and Draco noticed Thor standing behind them. "We'll leave you two alone."

Harry turned and as they walked out down the hall to the bedrooms, and saw Thor. "Thor…" He cried. Thor ran over and hugged him. "Thank you for being here." Thor hugged him tight.

"Come Harry, you need your rest." said Thor. He lifted Harry into this arms bridal style, Harry just rested against him, and carried him to the empty bedroom.

* * *

HARRYS BEDROOM, WITCH FLOOR, STARK TOWER, NEW YORK CITY – The room was large, with a long window wall. It was dark, and pleasantly cold dimly illuminated by the lights of the city. Harry walked in from the bathroom, changed into a black t shirt and white boxers.

"What can I do for you Harry?" asked Thor.

Harry then noticed Thor was dressed in a white tank top and grey sweat pants. "Thor…" His kitsune had been through so much that night that needed attention, worship and love, it needed it's mate. He walked over to Thor and kissed him. Thor kissed him back. "Please…"  
"All you need is but to ask and you shall have it." said Thor.

"Make love to me Thor." said Harry. "I need you. Tonight more than ever, I need to feel you, your arms, your body, everything." His eyes glowed green. "Please."

"As you wish." said Thor.

Harry walked backwards onto the bed, he quietly casted a silencing spell before a swirl of green electricity incinerated his clothes leaving him naked on the bed. "Come to me."

Thor stared at his kitsune wizard mate, with the emerald glowing eyes, who laid on the bed with wide spread legs and an already leaking cock. _'So beautiful.'_ He thought as he stripped off his shirt, sweat pants and underwear leaving him bare.

Harry's eyes raking over Thors body hungrily, loving the sight. Thor was definitely bigger than he remembered, larger arms, bigger pecs, chiseled mountains of muscle and what he thought was seven inches was in fact probably a nine inch cock.

Thor moved onto the bed and laid between Harrys legs. The contact made Harry purr. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." said Harry, staring right into Thors eyes with lust and desperation.

Thor lowered his body onto Harry, nestling himself between the wizards thighs. Harry leaned up and pressed their lips together, it was amazing. He responded to the wizards enthusiasm, deepening the kiss, their tongues clashed and in the end he won and if Harry let him wind he didn't care. They moaned, as their erections rubbed together, their bodies moving against one anothers. He ravished Harrys neck, working his way down the smaller man's body. He moved his hand down Harrys back, squeezing Harrys butt before using his fingers to teaser Harrys entrance.

Harry gasped, his left side of the brain clicked in for a mere second and his eyes returned to their normal human green. "Th…Thor I…"

Thor stopped immediately. "What is it? Did I do anything to…?"

"No." said Harry. "It's just…It's my first time."

Thors chest puffed up with pride and kissed his wizard "I will prepare you. Harry nodded. "You have no need to fear my love."  
"I'm not afraid I'm excited and…a little scared." said Harry. "I trust you." The kistsune clicked back in and his eyes flash. "Please. Go on." he urged. Though Harry didn't care who was top or bottom he loved the idea of having Thor as a top. Though he would love to top, he rather loved the thought of bottoming, to be filled by Thor in every sense of the word was thrilling.

Thor slowly and cautiously began to circle Harrys tight ring of muscle with a lubed fingers, letting Harry know what was about to happen. After five minutes the kitsune was writhing and gasping from the attention being finger fucked by Thor on him.

As Thor inserted a second Harry panted. "Thor…" he panted. "Please more." After a few more experimental thrusts by Thors index finger, he gave a deep purring moan as pushed down onto the fingers inside of him. Thor began to scizzor him and he gasped. "Yes!"

Thor just stared in awe seeing Harry come undone, pleading was making his cock painfully hard, drops of precum leaking from the tip.

"More Thor! More," Harry begged. "It's so good!"

Thor inserted a third finger, Harrys encouraging purring and moaning made him smile. He moved his fingers in and out of the Harry, and seeing buried deep in his finger made him achingly needy himself.

Harry was sweating buckets. "Take me Thor!" his body desperate "I want to feel your cock as it stretches me," he said, managing to force his eyes open to take in the sight of Thors baby blue eyes. "I want you to come inside of me."

Thor growled, his lips caught Harry's lips in another kiss, as he pressed the smaller man back down onto the bed beneath him. Harry's legs were spread wide, and he could feel their erections brushing against each other, his hands moving down Harry's chest, until he had hold of his hips. He lined his cock to Harrys entrance, slowly and steadily, he pushed in.

Harry whimpered as he was stretched. _'Fuck this is better than I imagined!'_ he thought. "Oh, fuck," he gasped, clasping at Thors toned shoulders for support.

Thor was fully sheathed inside of Harry and the kitsune's heat along with the delicious tightness around his cock threated to make him come. "Mmmm…" growled Thor, as he started to thrust, he kissed all over Harrys face. All those months of waiting for Harry paid off, they were there together, they were soul mates and they were making love.

"Mmm…" moaned Harry. "Don't stop, ever" he gasped out.

"If I could, I would never have this moment end." said Thor. He pushed back in, causing Harry to throw his head back, mouth open screaming in pleasure as he hit the wizards prostate over and over. Thor took Harry up into his arms, drawing them closer while pushing himself deeper inside.

Harry wrapped his legs around Thors's strong waist as the large, muscled thunder god sat them up. He felt Thor rock and thrust in and out with desperation that had Thors large, clearly long thick nine inch, cock brushing against his prostate with each thrust. With his arms around the smaller man, Thor drew him into a passionate kiss that was so sweet and tender. He was passionately gentle, giving and kind but also passionate and forceful.

"Th…Thor…I'm gonna…" his eyes glowed green as they rolled into the back of his head as he rose at high speed towards climax. Green electricity swirled around him. "Harder!"

Thor growled and obeyed pillaging Harry hard. His own eyes

flashed white as while electricity burst from his eyes swirling around him and entwining with Harrys swirling emerald currents. He was relentless, making sure to hit Harrys prostate on every hard thrust.

"Oh bloody hell…" whimpered Harry. In a second he snapped. "Thoooor!" He screamed as the kitsune fox aura came to life around him as he exploded all over himself and Thor.

Seeing the brightly green electrical fox, Harry coming while tightening hard around his cock and feeling Harry grab his hard muscle ass and pulling him deeper in while squeezing them for dear life made Thor bite his lower lip, loving Harry touching his ass, and came undone. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" he screamed as the night sky, outside, boomed with thunder and lighting. He came, shooting thick powerful cum into Harry,

who was still riding out his own climax.

After a few minutes of calming down Harry hugged Thor tight, who hugged him tight as well. When Thor was going to pull out he stopped the god. "No." Thor looked at him. "I like feeling you in me."

Thor smiled and kissed him. He moved them around so they were laid on their side while Harry used his magic to make the bedspread slide over them. There in the warmth beneath the sheets, he tightened his hold around the kistune man and kissed him for all he was worth. When Harry asked to go again he laughed and happily dived back in.

* * *

ROCKERFELLER HOSPITAL, NEW YORK CITY – Rockerfeller Hospital is the prime and most important magical hospital in the state of New York, it was a very large modern hospital underneath the famous Rockerfeller Center. It was 9am when Harry sat in the waiting room with Hermione Draco and Thor, Hermione and Draco were getting coffee in the cafeteria. He turned to Thor. "Thank you for last night." Thor smiled. "I really needed to get my mind off everything that happened and I really needed to be close to you in that way."

Thor kissed Harry on the lips and then on the forehead. "It was my pleasure."

"I just wanted to say that, I just wanted to say thank you." Said Harry. Thor put his arm around Harrys shoulders. Hermione and Draco walked over and gave them their coffee.

After and hour the doctor walked out to the waiting room. She looked around. "Family of Caleb Potter."

"Here!" called Harry. Hermione and Draco waved her over.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Joy Bloom." said Dr. Bloom. She shook their hands. "I've been supervising Mr. Potters case since his arrival last night."

"How is he doctor?" asked Hermione.

"Mr. Potter is an extraordinary case." said Dr. Bloom. "He is perfectly fine."

"What?" asked Harry. "How? He was in a tank of boiling water. How can he be fine? What did…" He took a breath. "…What did they do to him?"

"We did blood tests and magical scans and according to the results showed that they added dragon heartstring to his magical core making him a drakon. Also, it was extraordinary how his body changed overnight and according to the diagnostics it will be completely back to normal by tomorrow." said Dr. Bloom. "This results in immunity to fire and high level heat, boiling water included. His body temperature is 120 degrees which is higher than werewolves which is 109 degrees."

"So what is a drakon?" asked Harry.

"A magical creature, half wizard or witch and half dragon." said Dr. Bloom. "Besides his magical powers, his drakon powers include the power to create and manipulate the element of fire, the power of flight and the power to shift into a dragon."

"Wow…" gasped Harry. "But…he's alright?"

"He's a little shaken up and will take a few weeks to get used to his new body temperature so he'll be asking for a lot of ice cold beverages and ice cream but yes Mr. Potter, he is fine." said Dr. Bloom. "I also suggest training to for him to control his new powers so intense training is highly recommended."

"We'll take care of that." said Draco.

"Can we see him?" asked Harry. "Please."

"Of course." smiled Dr. Bloom. "This way…" She led them down the hall to the private room #201.

* * *

ROOM #201, ROCKERFELLER HOSPITAL, NEW YORK CITY – Dr. Bloom led Harry, Draco Hermione and Thor into the private room, she made sure to close the door after them. Caleb laid on the bed. Harry walked over. "Caleb."

Caleb opened his eyes, which were no longer sky blue and now ruby red irises. "Harry?" His voice was a little hoarse but it was there. His eyes watered. "You're here…" He cried.

"Yes." cried Harry. "I'm here. You're safe. Hermione and Draco too." He moved over.

Caleb looked at Hermione. "Sister?"

Hermione walked over. "Oh honey!" She kissed his forehead. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Draco." called Caleb.

Draco who was in tears leaned in and hugged him. "You're back!" He cried. "I've missed you so much!"

Caleb smiled. "I've missed you too."

"Caleb." said Harry. Caleb looked up at him. "This is Thor."

"Thor?" asked Caleb. "The God of Thunder?"

"Yes." said Harry. "He's my boyfriend." This news made Hermione and Draco happy. It shocked Thor who wasn't expecting Harry to announce it so fast, it made him overwhelmingly happy that Harry confirmed and concreted their relationship to the world. It was now official and he was incredibly proud.

"Really?" asked Caleb. "How…Where….?"

"We'll tell you about it later." said Harry.

Caleb nodded, knowing there was more to the story than it appeared. He looked at Thor. "It's an honor to meet you your grace." He greeted bowing his head formally.

Thor was flattered at Calebs elegant formality. "and I am honored to meet you Lord Potter." Caleb smiled and his heart melted, he already felt a protective feeling to his future brother in law.

Caleb looked at Dr. Bloom. "Can I go home doctor?"

"I'd like to keep you for one more night.' said Dr. Bloom. "But I'll bring you the release papers so your family can sign them and you can leave first thing tomorrow morning. But I'd like you to keep taking your potions and for you to come once a week for the next month so I can check up on your recovery."

"Yes Dr. Bloom." said Caleb.

"Thank you doctor." said Harry.

"And also I already told your family that you will need to train to control your new powers and skills." said Dr. Bloom.

"Yes Dr. Bloom." said Caleb.

Dr. Blooms cel phone alarm rang. "Now." said Dr. Bloom. She turned off the alarm and took out five potion vials from the pocket of her white doctor robe. "Here are your morning potions…" She gave the vials to Caleb. She turned to Harry. "He needs to drink these potions an hour after every meal."

"What potions are they?" asked Draco.

"A stabilizing potion for his magical core, a vitamin and nourishment potion, a strengthening potion, a muscle relaxant potion and a minor sleeping drought to help him sleep." said Dr. Bloom. "And now my patient needs his rest. You can come back tonight at seven."

"Thank you doctor." said Draco.

Harry and Hermione hugged Caleb. "We'll be back tonight." said Hermione.

"Welcome back." said Harry.

"Thank you." said Caleb. Harry and Hermione moved aside to let Draco in.

Draco hugged Caleb. "I'll get cracking on these potions so they're ready for you when you get home."

"Thanks Drake." said Caleb.

Thor walked over. "It was an honor to meet you."

"You too." said Caleb. "Take care of my brother." He smiled. "Make him happy."

"I give you my word." said Thor. "May I give you a hug?"

Caleb smiled. "Of course." He opened his arms and welcomed Thors hug. Harry gave him one more hug before leaving the room with Draco and Hermione and Thor.

***Wow! I love this chapter. It was hot passionate and sweet and tender. I'm so glad Caleb is alrught and will be released the next day. I can't wait to see him meet the rest of the Avengers. And that sex scene between Thor and Harry… HOOOOOT! **Please REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW!** ***


	6. Fire I

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW, I'm glad you like it!

 **cjab1234 –** I'm glad you loved it. I'm pleased too, I'm sure he'll be a great addition to the Avengers and the team. I'm looking forward to writing more too.

 **Mickey (Guest) –** Thank you Mickey. I love that you love it.

 **buterflypuss –** Thanks.

 **Guest –** Thank you. I'm happy you love it. I'll try to update soon.

 **Dark Serpent Cat –** Thank you. I know, I do get in a way, Loki being the misunderstood brother and Harry sort of seeing the potential and the person behind the icy cold façade. I like the Harry/Loki pairing but I'm more of a Harry/Thor fan myself. But that's just me…To your first question I'm not sure, I know that there will be one story that will be totally not movie related which might dabble into Norse mythology so we'll see it's possible I'll have to read up on that. We'll see, I'm not as fluent in it as I am with Greek or Roman mythology.

 **kirsty21 –** Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

 **Begumebilli – (Heks I Ch. 3)** I hope you give it a chance, keep reading and like it. If you don't thank you for giving it a chance.

 **AlixMM –** Hi Alix, This is a sequel so I suggest you read the first story **The Heksgards of Asgard I** (look it up on my page). That might shed some light on how Loki knows of Harry and why Harry went to Asgard and how he helped with Loki's defeat up in Asgard.

 **xXxOtAkU444xXx –** Thank you!

 **Merlenyn –** Yes it did…Yes he's saved, I'm sure the other patients will be well too with time…Yeah, most of my stories are canon, rooted in the storyline of the movies of either HP or the crossover movie/TV show it's crossovered with, but it goes in an out of that. So it can be canon for 3 chapters and then go off on something totally created for the story and then after 5 chapters it returns to the canon…The recapturing of Loki, the hellicarrier fight and the knocking sense into Clint will happen but later on. This moment of them in NYC, non canon, will give the Avengers time to get to know the witches before they are sent out again…Maybe 30% of that is him and 70% is planted in him, also is it Thanos or some other dark force even more sinister? We'll see…  
 **cilia-chan – (Heks I)** Thank you. I love that you love it Cilia! Hope you love this one too! I felt Heks 1 was planting the seeds between Thor and Harry and Thor and the family. Here on Heks 2 we just take off and get into it!

 **Kingdom Hearts Slayer –** **(Heks I Ch. 9)** Thanks!

 **Nomuracchi (Guest) –** Wow. Thank you so much! Thank you for your words and I never do. lol

 **PM1 – Please update soon! I love this story! Can't wait to see how Caleb is doing and where Loki is going to pop up next! I love the connection you made with Harrys electric kitsune inheritance and how Harrys lightning bolt scar is as the mark of the God of Thunder! So great. But this question is related to your solo HP stories. I love your non crossover/solo HP stories and I wanted to know if you would consider writing a story with Harry and the Founders of Hogwarts? Thanks, update sooon! …** Wow! Thank you again. Love your complements really. I had the idea of connecting Harrys lightning bolt scar to Thor for along while now, the electric kitsune was a lucky coincidence when I was researching magical creatures for a book I'm actually trying to write in real life…Thank you, I love that you love my as you said "solo/non crossover HP stories". Interesting idea and I can happily say that a story of Harry and the Founders IS in the works, we'll see if they are actually the Founders or their modern day living descendants. But it's cooking!

***Wow. Soooo many reviews! Thanks you guys for all the great complements and questions, some from the first story as well which I love and appreciate. I want to say that yes I took down **BERYL HALL** , I'm blocked on that story and I don't know where it's going but I DID NOT deleted the files from my computer so I'm hoping to let it sit for a while and hopefully get back to it, rework it and repost it again because I love it. **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS. **This is a looooong chapter. Enjoy.***

* * *

HARRYS BEDROOM – WITCH FLOOR – STARK TOWER – Thor walked into Harrys room and looked at his boyfriend, Harry stood by the window in a white tank top and lounge pants, looking at the lights of the city smiling. He walked up behind him.

"Hey." smiled Harry.

Thor kissed Harrys head. "Good evening."

"Mmm…" smield Harry leaning back on Thors strong torso. "Yes they are."

"How are you feeling?" asked Thor.

"For the first time in a long time, happy and at peace." Said Harry. "My brother is safe, he is well, he'll be home tomorrow, WICKED is far away or hopefully being dismantled by the Auror Department…" He turned and wrapped his arms around Thors neck. "…and I'm with you…" Thor smiled as he leaned up and kissed the god. Thor hugged him. "…in your arms."

"Where you belong." said Thor.

Harry gave Thor a quick hug. "Come." He took Thors hand and led him out to the private terrace.

* * *

TERRACE – HARRYS BEDROOM – WITCH FLOOR – STARK TOWER – One of the things Harry loved about his room was the private terrace overlooking the city. After he closed the sliding glass door he started to take off his shirt. "Lets relax."

Thor smiled, he'd never been in a muggle jacuzzi before. "Of course." He started to unbutton his own shirt.

Harry waved his wand. "SILENCIO." Thor saw the almost invisible bubble circle around the entire terrace and around the inside of his room. "I put up silencing wards." Thor looked at him as Harry removed his pants and underwear. "You never know what might happen tonight." He smiled.

Thors mouth went dry and had to lick his lips. He quickly took his sandals jeans and underwear, now butt naked like Harry.

The jacuzzi was huge, 3 feet deep and big enough to fit five people and Harry waved his wand turning it on, the water bubbled and heated up. He climbed in and Thor followed, enjoying the view of his ass on the way, he conjured the finest champagne in two tall golden flute glasses. The clinked and took a sip and there sitting in the warm water they relaxed.

"Your brother pleased me very much." said Thor.

"Thank you for hugging him." said Harry. "I know it meant a lot to him."

"You can tell just by looking into his eyes that he kind and gentle but also strong and may I say dangerous should someone hurt his loved ones." said Thor.

"You see a lot." said Harry. "But I guess that's what happens with you're immortal." Thor laughed. "Although I still fund his eyes creepy."

"I'm sure you shall get accustomed to them with time." said Thor.

"Yeah." said Harry. "Will you come with me to pick him up tomorrow morning."

"I shall." said Thor.

Harry nodded and laid back to enjoy the hot water. "This feels so nice. I need to get one for my house."

"Where do you reside?" asked Thor.

"A townhouse here in New York." said Harry. "I love my home but the view and the building itself is amazing." He sank beneath the water to get his hair wet, the hot water felt amazing on his scalp. Opening his eyes he gasped when Thor was in his face and smiled as the god moved forward and sat between his legs with hands on his knees. They just looked at each other. Thors hands pushed their way up his legs and stopped right at his waist, leaning forward, initiating a soft kiss.

"Mmmm…" moaned Thor, the kiss was soft and sweet and smooth and tender. He loved it, he pulled Harry into his arms, feeling the wizard wrap his arms around his neck.

He started kissing Harry grabbing his boyfriends ass. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes…" panted Harry.

Thor grabbed Harry and carried out of the jacuzzi, he heard the wizard mutter a spell magically making them dry as they stepped into the bedroom.

* * *

HARRYS BEDROOM – WITCH FLOOR – STARK TOWER – Thor gently placed Harry on the bed. Harry looked up at Thor, his boyfriend was gorgeous. "Come here." He asked spreading his legs.

Thor growled as he crawled on his hands and knees and sat himself between Harrys spread legs.

Harry watched Thor kiss his neck moving down to tease his nipples. He gasped, getting a deep chuckle from Thor as the god move down and kiss his belly button, tongue swirling around the indent and trailing kisses down to the line of trimmed hair. Starting at the base, Thor let his tongue barely touch the length causing Harry to grasp the sheets. Smiling, he covered the head with his mouth and slowly took the whole thing in his mouth.

Pushing himself off the bed, Harry tried without thinking to have as much of Thor against him as possible and squeezed his legs against the bigs arms that held them apart.

Thor bobbed up and down ignoring Harrys hands in his hair, but smiled when he came up for hair, stroking and rubbing his hand over the top making Harrys breath hitch.

Pulling away, Harry lay down beside Thor and smiled at him. "I wanna do something." Thor nodded. "Lets 69. I've always wanted to do that."

"I'm not familiar with this position…" said Thor.

Harry grinned flashing his eyes. "Really?"

Thors heart beat faster as his powers felt the kitsune rising up in side Harry. "Go on…"

"I want you to straddle my chest, but have your ass facing me…" said Harry. Thor was still lost. "Trust me."

"Of course I do love." said Thor. "I am open and anxiously willing to explore any sexual fantasy or position with you." He gave Harry a kiss before he did as he was told. Harry wrapped both arms up and under his thighs, pulling him back until he felt he was literally sitting on Harrys face. He gasped in shock as he felt Harrys face press between his ass cheeks and felt Harrys tongue enter him. Closing his eyes, adjusting to the feeling and in a matter of seconds as Harrys tongue got more forceful in the penetration, he loved it. "Mmmm…" he moaned. Looking down, he noticed Harrys cock, rock hard and laying on his stomach. While trying to focus, he wrapped his hand around the thickness, and went down to suck the tip into his mouth. He heard Harry groaning under him against his ass.

Harry raised his hips off the bed bringing his cock to Thors lips. Thor let him push more into his mouth and got a welcoming lick from Harry and began to bob his head up and down, loving the feel of the silky skin on his lips. As Harrys tongue moved on past his inner muscle ring he panted. "Ha…Harry…" taking a breath before taking all of Harry into his mouth. They stayed like that for minutes until one of Harrys hand grabbed his arm.

"Thor…I'm gonna come." Said Harry. Apparently that meant little to Thor since the god went back to work.

Thor felt Harry bite his ass, the act was so thrilling. "Mmmm!" he moaned, as Harry took his cock into his mouth and started sucking him at high speed, he felt Harrys fingers playing with his hole and as Harry slipped a finger in his orgasm was rising fast. He responded by blowing Harry as the same speed and when Harrys other hand pulled hard on his balls he snapped suddenly came in Harrys mouth. Thor as he swallowed every drop, it was the most intese orgasm he'd had up to now with Harry.

In a few minutes Harry flipped them around and stat on top of Thor, smiling down at him. "That was great." His electric green eyes flashed. "But we're not done yet though."

Thor flipped them around and pinned Harry down. "No we are not." Thors eyes were dilated. He stuck two fingers into Harry. Harrys eyes flashed and the bright green kitsune aura began to manifest. He biting his lower lip at the feeling of the tight, hot skin squeezing them and the teasing low voltage current given off by the muscles. His fingers hit Harrys prostate getting a snappy shock of electricity and the kitsune aura manifested for a moment.

"I'm ready Thor!" said Harry.

Thor thrusted his thick 9 inch hard cock into Harry, all the way in. With Harrys legs over his rock hard chest and stomach he leaned down and kissed the kitsune and pulled out. As he pushed in the kitsune purred, making him growl and speed up and soon had a steady hard rhythm going. He reached beneath him and raised Harry up and sat back as Harry flung both arms around his neck and began to move with him, riding him.

They began kissing passionately, tongues fighting for dominance, hands dug into ass and shoulders. They were hot and sweaty.

Thor started to pump Harrys cock harder and faster until he was stopped by Harry pulling away from him.

Before Thor could ask the kitsune aura lit up once more as Harry turned around on his hands and knees, leaning back teasingly to brush his ass against Thors cock. "Take me!" he purred.

Biting his lip, Thor got onto his knees and pillaged his boyfriend again, pumping and thrusting hard. He grabbed onto Harrys waist, pumping savagely. He loved watching his cock slide back into the Harry, he loved the feeling of his hips slamming into Harrys toned ass, and he loved the way his head started to go blank as he got closer, mindlessly fucking Harry. "Harry…" he growled.

"Thor!" purred Harry.

As they rose to climax their sweat activated their electrical currents, Thors white and Harrys green. They were literally so hot they felt they were on fire.

After twenty more minutes of amazing hardcore fucking and thrusting Thors eyes lit up white. He felt Harrys hands slid down his back and grab onto his ass hard pulling him in and squeezing hard. "Haaaarry!" he screamed coming hard inside Harry. The sky lit up with lightning.

"Thoooooor!" screamed Harry, coming hard as the kitsune aura manifested lighting up the room before fading away.

Thor was blissfully exhausted and fell onto the bed next to Harry. who was still on his back. As they caught their breath the rain started falling down on the city. He rolled onto his side and pulled Harry into a loving embrace, spooning Harry from behind and kissing Harrys neck.

Harry rested his back on Thors torso, leaning back into the hard muscled body. "I love you Thor."

Thor hugged him tight. "I love you too Harry." He kissed Harrys head. "Sleep now my love. We have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

DINING ROOM – WITCH FLOOR – STARK TOWER – The next morning Harry had was having breakfast in the dining room of the Witch Floor, dressed and ready to go, when the elevator doors opened and in walked Thor. "Good morning."

Thor walked over. "Good morning love." They kissed. "How are you?"

"Good." said Harry. "I had a good night." He grinned.

Thor smiled. "As did I." He said with a wink, sitting down. Harry gave him a glass of orange juice. "Thank you." He took a big sip.

"So, did you enjoy the 69?" asked Harry with a smile.

Thor gave him a cocky grin. "I found it immensely pleasurable."

"I am happy to do that every time." said Harry with a seductive purr. "You are delicious."

Thor blushed just thinking of Harry rimming him again, he bit his lip when Harry caressed his inner thigh. "Harry…" he sighed. "As much as I want you to worship my body we have to go…"

Harry sighed. "Really?" He slithered over, like a cat, onto his lap. His eyes flashed green. "Are you sure?" He leaned down and kissed Thor.

Thor responded immediately wrapping his arms around Harrys waist. "Mmm…" he moaned. When Harry grinded down on his lap, as much as he hated doing it, he knew he had end it. "We can't." He got up off the chair and taking a few steps back panting.

"But Thor…!" whined Harry.

"We are scheduled to collect your brother from the hospital." said Thor. Harry sighed defeated, getting up. "I promise I shall make it up to you tonight." He proposed with a hug.

"Fine." said Harry. He saw two envelopes on the glass table. "What are those."

"Oh that was left for you by Hermione and Draco." said Thor. He went to get some ice water and control his hormones while Harry read the letters.

"Hermione and Draco were called into the Ministry." said Harry. "They will be back tonight." He picked up his cel phone. "Ready?"

"I am." said Thor. Harry took his hand, which he loved, and they got in the elevator.

* * *

MAIN LOBBY – STARK TOWER – Harry and Thor stepped out of the elevator and walked across the lobby towards the doors when Natasha and Bruce walked over. "Thor, we need to go meet Fury. We might have a lead on Loki." Thor looked at Harry, he really wanted to be with his boyfriend for this moment.

"Go on Thor." Said Harry. "Loki is something that can't wait."

"If you want, I can go with you." offered Bruce.

"Thank you Dr. Banner." said Harry. Thor nodded and gave Harry a hug, Natasha and Bruce looked at each other in shock, before walking off with Natasha.

"So, do we take a cab?" asked Harry.

"No." said Bruce. "Tony is with Fury so we have Happy to drive us." He led Harry out the doors and over to the car. "Though I know you can probably protect us more than him." he whispered, making Harry laugh as they got in the car.

***Damn that was hot, FIRE HOT! I know I write a love scene and then 4 to 5 chapters pass by before another shows up but hey, who am I to get in the middle of Harrys fun?! He was happy so why not have sex? Nothing is better than that. I'm glad that Thor is open to exploring everything with Harry. He's used to being the dominant, which Harry doesn't mind at all, but he's open and willing to learn some new tricks and Harry being the naughty Kitsune that he is showed him some…and Thor LOOVED it! lol Good for them! This was a ready fluffy couples chapter, sex and teasing and kissing and cuteness. Also I loved how Harry tried to seduce Thor over breakfast, who was cracking under the pressure, and Thor was trying to stick to their schedule for the day even though he REALLY just wanted to go into it! lol I liked that Thor trusted Bruce Banner with Harry, that shows a lot of their bond as a team. Up next Caleb arrives at Stark Tower and we get to see some of his powers! **PLEASE REVIEW** **!** ***


	7. Fire II

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks.

 **thewolf74 –** Thanks. I KNOOOW! I will!

 **kristy21 –** Thank you Kristy.

 **Dark Serpent Cat –** Thank you… **1)** Great suggestion, thanks for the tip and I will rework the pairings. But yes! **2)** I'm not sure if they'll have creature inheritance. Do they HAVE the time turner in the DoM? You'll have to PM me and tell me more in detail about the sand/cuts and blood. Sounds interesting.

 **buterflypuss –** Thanks.

 **xXxOtAkU-444xXx –** Thank you.

 **Guest –** Thank you.

 **Merlenyn –** Yes they will and I looove it! I don't know right now where Loki. I'm hoping to have a clear idea by the end of this chapter and dive into that in Ch.8. Or course he's plotting something to get Harry away! … In regards to Loki stealing Caleb from the hospital **1)** Loki doesn't know about Caleb and **2)** I think Loki would be dead if he messes with Caleb, or at most half alive pushing towards dead.

 **Normuraccchi (Guest) –** Thank you I'll try to update soon!

 **Universalcreature –** Thank you!

 **JJFicFreak –** Thank you! Yeah, I try NOT to specifically define Harrys pairings as dom or sub. Harry always sees his mate/partner as equal to himself and that they are in the same plane field and one is not above the other. It was interesting to see Thor let go like that, Thor has always had an ego, that he's "THE MIGHTY THOR" and he's the big guy in charge, but it's nice to see behind closed doors when it's just him and Harry being intimate yes he's a dominant force but that he CAN let go and not be in charge and be flexible to explore and experience new things. I'm sure he won't admit it to anyone, but I think deep down, just like Harry, he has a deep desire to NOT be the dominant and have someone be in charge of him since he's always had to maintain that MIGHTY THOR façade for everyone. He LOOOOVED Harry eating him out so I'm sure he'll be open and willing to learn more in the future. Also, Harry is just embracing his Kitsune powers, we'll see if the Kitsune turns out to be the dominant one or not and it just goes with that it feels in the moment of passion. But It's nice to see Thor bring his walls down and show that vulnerable side, of wanting to be dominated and wanting someone to pleasure him, at least in private. It makes him more human I think. We'll see. Thanks for your comment, I'm glad I got a chance to explain that. Hope to read more reviews from in you in the future.

 **Guest –** Omg I knooow! lol I'm glad you like it!

***Hi guys, great reviews. Sorry I've been MIA, but my grandmother was in the hospital and I had family drama and it's just been tough. But I'm back, hope to update all my works soon during Christmas. As a Christmas gift to you I'm posting this Chapter 7 tonight, a loooong one too, and chapter 8 tomorrow! So I'll answer your reviews in chapter 9.***

* * *

LIVING AREA – AVENGER FLOOR – STARK TOWER – The elevator doors opened on the Avenger Floor, or Party Deck, where all the Avengers gathered for meetings or to simply hang out. Steve Rogers sat on the couch looking over the maps of potential locations where Loki could be. He looked up to see Harry, Bruce Banner and a young man around 30 years old step out. The young man was dressed in a baggy white sweater under and lounge grey lounge pants under a floor length black cardigan and comfortable black loafers. His wore sunglasses and his head was wrapped black turban, like many cancer patients with hair loss wear. Despite the simplicity of the outfit, it looked expensive, especially the 32 carat, radiant cut, red diamond ring that had a small family crest over the top of the gem. Steve had butterflies in his stomach, he'd never seen anyone so handsome.

"Hello Steve." greeted Harry.

"Harry." smiled Steve.

"I'd like you to meet my brother Caleb Potter." Said Harry. "Caleb, this is Captain Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America."

Steve looked at Caleb and smiled. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter." He extended his hand.

Caleb smiled and shook it. "It's an honor to meet you too Captain Rogers, I've heard good things about you."

"Thank you." said Steve.

"Wow…" said Caleb, looking out the large window walls at the view of the city. He walked over.

"Would you like to see to the terrace?" asked Steve.

"Yeah." said Caleb. He followed Steve out through the automatic glass doors.

* * *

ROOFTOP TERRACE – AVENGERS TOWER – The rooftop terrace was designed in the shape of a half moon, it had precarious 1m rail-less glass balustrades. Steve stood next to Caleb. "What do you think?"

"I think it's wicked." said Caleb.

Steve grinned. "Wicked?"

"In England, it's another word for good, cool, awesome." said Caleb.

"Oh." smiled Steve. "I haven't been to England. In a long time."

"90 years?" asked Caleb.

"Try 100." said Steve. "Since I was in my early 20s when I went with my family."

"I on the other hand, this is my first time in America." Said Caleb. "I only wish I'd have arrived here under more pleasant circumstances."

"I'm sorry." said Steve. "I can't imagine what you went through."

"No, not many can." said Caleb. "But then again, something good came out of it."

"What?" asked Steve.

"Reuniting with my family, being here in this city, and this…" said Caleb. "This view…" He sighed, feeling a bit lightheaded. "I think I should sit…" Steve was immediately by his side, helping him along. They saw Hedwig swoop down and through the glass doors ahead of them. "That would be for Harry." he grinned.

* * *

LIVING AREA – AVENGER FLOOR – STARK TOWER – Caleb sat down on the couch. "Are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Caleb. "I feel hot and a little woozy."

Harry put his hand on Calebs forehead. "You're burning up." He said.

Steve stepped forward, and stood behind Caleb. "What does that mean?"

"Should we take him back to the hospital?" asked Bruce.

Harry took out his cel phone. "Let me make a call…" He rushed out of the room and five minutes later came back. "Dr. Bloom said that it's ok. It's a normal side effect of your transformation and your new powers, which are still unstable and settling in. As you take your potions and train hard to control your powers the fevers, which will come in waves, will diminish until you are in control. I already floo called Draco and he'll be here in an hour with your potions."

"So he will be alright?" asked Steve.

"Yes." said Harry. "He'll be back on his feet soon, little by little, he'll get there. Dr. Bloom said drinking cold beverages help cool you down." He looked at Harry. "I have to go into the office. But I'll be back in as soon as I can."

"Go on Harry." said Caleb. "I'll be fine."

Bruce stepped up. "We will stay with him." said Bruce.

Steve nodded. "You want something to drink Mr. Potter? Water? Ice Tea?"

"Ice tea please." said Caleb. Steve nodded and walked off to the large bar that had many refrigerators with beer, ice tea, soda, wine, vodka among other things.

"Thank you." said Harry. He gave Caleb a hug, got in the elevator and headed to their witch floor to use the floo.

The elevator doors opened and in walked Tony Stark, in a Mickey Mouse t shirt under a camel color leather jacket and very expensive jeans, as Steve gave Caleb a tall glass of ice tea. "Thank you." said Caleb.

"Hello children." greeted Tony.

"Tony." said Steve. "This is Mr. Potter."

Caleb looked up at Tony. "Mr. Stark" He shook Tonys hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too Mr. Potter." said Tony. "I'm glad to see you are good and safe. Are you feeling better?"

"Not completely, but much better thank you." said Caleb.

"What happened?" asked Steve.

"We put the ID sensors around the areas where Loki was spotted." said Tony. "I'm gonna turn them on now. Jarvis…"

"Central ID sensors activated." said Jarvis.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Caleb, looking around the room.

"That's Jarvis." said Tony. "He's a natural language interface computer system used to run the tower and interface in all the Ironman armors. He also has control over all the internet systems and can find any information public private terrorist or government related we need."

"So." said Tony. "Tell me all about the Wizarding World!"

* * *

AUROR DIRECTORS OFFICE – AUROR DEPARTMENT OF NYC – KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." Harry walked in. "Hello Harry." she smiled. "Please sit down."

"Hello Claire." said Harry, he sat down.

"How are you?" asked Claire.

"Tired, overwhelmed, relieved and happy." said Harry.

"I can only imagine." said Claire. "I admire your strength Harry. I don't know how you do it and I don't know what I would've done in your shoes."

"Honestly Claire, I don't know how I do it either." said Harry. He chuckled. "I don't want to know, because if I know I would know how to stop."

"How is Lord Potter?" asked Claire.

"Caleb was released this morning." said Harry. "He's almost fully well, he just needs time to settle into his powers, and control his powers. Until then there are side effects of the transformation caused by WICKED's experimentation, but he's started on potion treatments and tomorrow he will start training to control his new powers."

"I'm glad." said Claire. "I want to congratulate you for taking down the WICKED safe house in Maine."

"But it's not over I imagine." said Harry.

"No." said Claire. "The heads of WICKED are still out there." Harry sighed. "But it's now our business now."

"What?" asked Harry.

"We'll be taking it from here." said Claire. "I've already spoken to your sister and to Mr. Malfoy. They want to take indefinite leave to focus on your family affairs. Which I respect…" Harry nodded. "…and to continue to work with SHEILD on finding the tesseract fulltime." Harry nodded. "I want you to do the same. All your other cases have been passed to your fellow high aurors. Your only assignment is to find the tesseract."  
"Yes ma'am." said Harry.

"You are to send me owls with progress reports on the mission, so we can keep monitoring the situation." said Claire. "The rest of your time is for you to enjoy and take care of your family.

"Yes ma'am." said Harry.

"Good." said Claire. She gave him an envelope. "This is a bonus for your success with the WICKED safe house in Maine…"

Harry took the envelope and opened it, inside was a check for $4 million dragots. Dragots is a dragmas the greek word for coin, they are octagonal shape coins created in the 18th century, one dragot is the equivalent of one muggle dollar. "Claire, this is a very…" He sighed. "…a very generous bonus." He put the check inside the envelope, and tucked it into the inside jacket pocket of his auror uniform.

"After the your tesseract assignment. You will have a year vacation. After that we will talk again." said Claire.

"Thank you." said Harry.

Claire got up and walked Harry to the door. "Give my best to your brother and your family."

"I will." said Harry.

Claire gave Harry and he left her office. She poured herself a cold drink and got back to work at her desk.

* * *

LIVING AREA – AVENGER FLOOR – STARK TOWER – Tony was amazed at all the stories Caleb told him. By now Natasha and Clint had arrived, met Caleb, and sat down with Steve and Bruce and Tony to listen to the stories. Hermione walked in with three lunch bags. "Lunch!" she called.

"Oh yes!" said Caleb with relief. "I'm starving." Hermione placed the bag on the table and he digged in. "A Hamburger and french fries?!" He smiled.

Tonys eyes widened. "…from Hard Times Sundaes?!" he said with hunger. Hard Times Sundaes made some of the best burgers in the city.

"Yes." said Hermione. "I thought the last thing you wanted was hospital patient food." smiled Hermione. "Plus you need substance to build up your strength."

Caleb bit into the juice burger. "Mmmm…"

"And I thought Mr. Stark would like one as well." smiled Hermione. Giving the "with him a hamburger and french fries, which Caleb loved. It was the first real food he'd eaten in a long time. "Potion time Cabe."

Caleb turned to Draco. "Great." he said sarcastically.

"And lunch time for Mr. Stark." added Hermione, placing the second lunch bag in front of Tony. "As a thank you for letting us stay here."

Tony bit into the juicy burger. "Mmm…" he moaned. "If you bring me a burger every time you want to say thank you, you can stay here forever!" He offered as Hedwig came through the window.

Hermione took the letter, giving the owl a french fry, Hedwig chirped a thank you and flew back out the window. Hermione opened the note. "It's from Harry. He's at Gringotts and will be home by seven." She looked at Tony and Caleb. "Thirsty boys?"

"Mhm…" said Caleb and Tony unanimously.

Hermione opend the third lunch bag and gave them two tall, lidded, plastic cups. "Drink up."

"What is it? asked Caleb.

"Chocolate milk shakes." said Hermione.

"I love you." said Tony. Everyone laughed.

* * *

After an hour Draco walked in. "Potions!"

"Great!" said Caleb sarcastically.

"Here, drink this mate." said Draco, giving him a vial with light blue liquid.

"What is that?" asked Steve.

"It's a cooling drought." said Draco.

"What does that do?" asked Bruce.

"It's a potion simply meant to cool down the body, which I assume will get warmer since you just ate lunch." said Draco.

"How long will it last?" asked Caleb.

"Six hours." said Draco. He gave Caleb another identical vial. "Here's an extra one just in case you need it." He handed over a pink colored potion. "This is a muscle relaxant…" Caleb drank it. Draco handed over a brown colored potion "…this is a nutrient potion…" He handed a orange colored potion. "…a vitamin potion…" and finally a purple potion. "…and a stabilizing potion." Caleb drank them before slurping up the rest of his milk shake. After that he sighed and took off his sunglasses. "How are you feeling?

"Good." said Caleb, opening his eyes. Everyone gasped at the milky red irises.

"What the fuck man?" said Clint. "Your eyes."

"Yeah." said Caleb. "I know. It's part of the transformation. I'm sorry if it makes you all uncomfortable."

"No." said Clint. "Well, just for a second. I just caught us by surprise."

"Yeah. It's cool." said Natasha. "It's weird, but cool. We've seen worse."

Caleb sighed. "Hermione. When are we to leave."

"Leave?" asked Steve, he didn't want Caleb to leave. Yes the eyes were a surprise but it made Caleb even more unique and special, especially to him, they were like glittering rubies.

"Why do you want to leave?" asked Tony.

"No." said Caleb. "But my clothes are all a the townhouse I imagine and well, you are all busy enough to now have to babysit me."

"Nonsense." said Tony. "You can stay here all you want."

Plus I think it would be best since there is a military training room which can be updated for magical training." Said Draco. "It's also convenient to have military medical labs here and a doctor like Dr. Banner and Dr. Bloom just a floo call away."

"Legolas is right." said Tony. "It's settled. You're staying."

"Thank you." said Caleb. He sighed. "I think I need to lie down. The muscle relaxants are kicking in and I wanna go with it."

"Sleep also helps." said Draco. "Come on. I'll take you" He left with Caleb.

* * *

LIVING ROOM – STARK TOWER – It was after lunch Tony was pouring a cup of coffee for Steve and himself. The elevator doors opened and Nick Fury walked in. "What news do you have for me?" asked Fury. "It's been three weeks."

"Nothing, and coffee." said Tony. "I didn't know I needed permission to get one. People need them to work you know."

"Sorry." said Fury. "This waiting is maddening."

"Which is exactly what he wants." aid Steve. "To get us on edge. Make mistakes, become unfocused." Fury sighed.

"ID sensors have confirmed Loki is still in America. There are four on all four corners of every state in the land. They are connected to every computer and camera in every street, store, mall, airport, bus plane and train stations." Tony explained. "JARVIS has connected them together; the info is loading up on the computer. The second he shows his face, we will know."

"Good." said Fury.

"I suggest you have the hellicarier ready." said Tony.

"Will do." said Fury.

The elevator doors opened and in walked Caleb, his body was perfectly sculpted and toned like the Hollywood actor Chris Evans. He wore a green Slytherin House tank top that outlined his pecs and abs, he wore charcoal sweats and sneakers. His head was wrapped charcoal turban. Steve couldn't take his eyes off him. "Ready."

"Wow." said Fury. "What's with the creepy eyes?"

"Part of the transformation." said Caleb. "What's with the one eye, cyclops."

"Grenade blast in World War II." said Fury. He offered his hand. "Colonel Nick Fury, Director of SHEILD."

"Lord Caleb Potter." said Caleb shaking Furys hand. "Count of Hexton and newborn drakon." He turned to Tony. "Coffee?"

"Freshly brewed." said Tony. "I can get it for…"

"No need Mr. Stark." said Caleb, he waved his hand, and magically prepared a cup of coffee for himself, sweet with a touch of vanilla, it the floated over to his hand. He sipped it. "It's good." He took another sip. "I'm ready to train."

Tony turned to Steve. "Captain. That's your department." Steve was still staring at Caleb. "Steve?"

Steve came back to reality. "What? Oh. Yeah." He straightened up. "Come on."

"Yes sir." said Caleb. They left in the elevator.

"I like that guy." said Fury.

* * *

TRAINING ROOM – STARK TOWER – Steve changed into his gym clothes, white tank top, brown sweats and sneakers. They ran laps around the indoor track course, he did pull ups, sit ups, push ups curls and weights. They took turns sparing each other and quietly checking each other out. Steve lightly brushed Calebs fingers several times. Caleb looked at him and he blushed. "Sorry."

"For what?" asked Caleb. He was sitting on the lateral pull down. "Touching my fingers?

"Yeah." said Steve.

"It's alright." said Caleb. "More weight."

Steve sucks in a breath, his entire being covered with sweat. "Mr. Potter, are you…"

"I insist." Said Caleb, his arms were shaking from exertion. "I find this new strength inviting."

Steve takes a deep breath and centering himself, lifts another one hundred pound weight and added it to Caleb's eight hundred pound load. "Nine hundred pounds." He locked them in place. "Ready." He stood behind Caleb sparring him. He watched every muscle of Calebs torso ripple and how the wizards tank top barely covered the chest.

"Four…" counted Caleb. Steve's thoughts snapped back into the gym. "Five…"

His sweat grew and Steve's mouth hung open with admiration. As he started reaching number ten, his eyes intensified. "…Nine…"

Steve noticed the large bulge in Calebs sweat pants, eight long inches, which made his own nine inches harden.

"…Ten." Said Caleb. He let go of the handle and sighed. "I'm done."

Steve put his hand on Calebs four head. "You're burning up."

Caleb nodded. "Time for a cooling drought." He got up, walked to the table with their water bottles and towels. He picked up the small vial and drank it. He sighed with relief. "Oh…That's better."

"I think we are done for today." Said Steve. "Tomorrow, same time."

"Showers then." said Caleb.

"What?" asked Steve.

"Do we go to the showers?" asked Caleb. "Look at us."

Steve had to admit they were both nasty sweaty and stinky from their workout. "Ok." As they walked towards the showers. He pointed to a shower. "That one has the best cold water."

Caleb smiled. "Thanks. I need it."

They stripped and Steve again had to contain his hormones, which after the super soldier transformation had multiplied by 100. He quickly got into his shower stall and turned on the hot water without looking at his training partner. The sex images he would very much like to have in the showers were good and something he'd love to have someday. As his intense sexual shower fantasy ended he started to get out, he saw Caleb by the sinks and the mirrors standing there naked looking at his baldhead and some scars which were fading. He saw pain in Calebs eyes, it was the look he got when he was short think and scrawny before the superhero serum, he knew the wizard felt ugly. If only he could tell the wizard how beautiful he was.

He felt a fire inside him, butterflies in his stomach, he'd never been so attracted to someone like this. He wanted to dive in and embrace his feelings but it wasn't how he was raised yet again, he was in a new world and in a new century that was accepting. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

WITCH FLOOR – STARK TOWER – After taking a nap Caleb put on a dark blue t shirt, lounge pants, shoes and a dark bleu turban wrapped around his head. He walked into the elevator. "Jarvis…" he called.

"Yes Sir." said Jarvis.

"Is anyone in the tower?" asked Caleb.

"Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark are in the lab." said Jarvis.

"Hmmm…" thought Caleb. "Could you please take me there?" He asked and elevator started moving up.

* * *

STARK LAB – STARK TOWER – Caleb walked into the lab and was astounded by the technology. Tony lifted his welding mask up to see who came in. "Caleb." He took it off and walked over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." said Caleb.

"No." said Tony. "You're not disturbing me." Bruce walked over.

"Dr. Banner." said Caleb.

"Please." said Bruce. "Call me Bruce."

"And Tony." Added Tony. "Mr. Stark makes me sound old."

"Did you have a good nap?" asked Bruce.

"Yes." said Caleb. "Captain Rogers is brutal with his training. But it was good, the weight lifting was fun."

"Speaking of training…" said Tony. Natasha walked in. "…I was wondering if you could come with me so I can test your powers with my analysis scanners so we can see how much fire power you have should we find ourselves in a fight."

"Of course." said Caleb. "Please, lead the way."

"Yes!" said Tony. He led the group to the elevator.

Caleb noticed Natasha behind him. "Hello Miss. Romanoff. Forgive me, I didn't see you."

"Natasha." corrected Natasha, shaking Calebs hand. "and it's ok. I have a habbit of doing that." She said as they got in the elevator.

"So what were you working on?" asked Caleb as they walked down the hall.

"I was plugging in the ID sensors that are tracking Loki into my suit so I don't have to just monitor them from the tower." said Tony. After passing several floors they stepped onto the military training floor. "Fury is getting relentless."

* * *

MILITARY TRAINING FLOOR – STARK TOWER – The elevator doors opened and they walked down a metal hallway and two metal double doors, on their left slid open to large training room that covered the entire floor, all the walls were metal as well. Caleb put his hand to the wall. "What metal is this?"

"Vibranium and steel alloy." said Tony. "This entire floor and doors, elevator doors included, were made with it. Given the lengths of our training, including Hulk punches and Thors electrical power zapping, we needed something literally unbreakable and it's the only stuff that was."

"Interesting." said Caleb. "So what do you have?"

Tony was so excited, he skipped to a button on the wall pressed it and several mannequin targets made of different military materials, including holograms, came up from the floor and down from the ceiling, including a large target circle, also y came down from the ceiling, it was painted in black and red, the final read being the circle in the center. "These targets are made of different materials made for the military, the hologram mannequins will measure the power level and intensity of your magic." Caleb nodded. "The target materials get more intense until the final target circle which is made of vibranium and steel."

"Ok." said Caleb.

"If you can break through that then we are in trouble." said Tony. "In the second phase Natasha, Bruce and I will also be fighting against you…"

"We will?" asked Bruce.

"I trust you doctor." said Caleb. "And I trust the Hulk as well."

Bruce smiled and he felt the Hulk appreciative of Calebs words of trust. Tony continued. "…it's mainly to see how you react to our weapons."

"I understand." said Caleb. He walked down into the large room, as Tony pressed another button, and the Avengers went to a observation deck above with military protected glass to watch, the mannequins began to move around towards Caleb in different attacking positions. As the first ones attacked he did back flips and leaps and jumps. He punched some, breaking them physically. As the targets got harder he decided to raise the bar using his heating touch, melting the targets, then as the targets got harder so did his attacks. His eyes glowed red as flaming hot fireballs lit up in his hands. He got hut by a laser canon, which burnt his shoulder, but he continued on without thinking. He threw them at the targets burning them to ashes. Finally when the target circle he put his hands together conjuring a huge fireball, his eyes glowed red with adrenaline as he threw it like a canon ball straight at the center of the target. As the fireball hit the target the room shook hard, knocking everyone down. Caleb looked up from the floor. The target was still in one peace but the center was partially cracked. He sighed getting to his feet as the lights turned back to normal and Tony came back out.

"That was amazing!" said Tony. He led the group to the target circle. "Slightly cracked, but not enough to split it. JARVIS. What's the reading on that?"

"It was recorded at 3,200 degrees fahrenheit…" said JARVIS.

"Wooow!" gasped Tony.

"Is that bad?" asked Caleb.

"Bad for the bad guys, good for us good guys." said Tony. "Because we know we can be protected from you with this stuff." He knocked on the metal. "But we know you can dent it, so precautions must be made."

"I'd like to see that target circle when I'm in dragon form." said Caleb.

"Like purple jolly Figment, large black rebellious Drogon, or huge red angry Smaug?" asked Natasha.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Natasha." said Caleb.

"Meet me in the Avengers Deck tonight and I'll teach you about muggle dragons." said Natasha.

"Hmm…" grinned Caleb. "Now that is interesting." He shook hands with Natasha. "It's a date."

"Now." said Tony. "Time for phase two…Avengers suit up. Lets show sparky here what _we_ can do."

***Such fun! I love dhow Caleb was picking on Fury and I knew Tony would have a ball testing Calebs fire power. I love that Natasha and Caleb are gonna watch Disney, Game of Thrones and The Hobbit movies to teach him about dragons. I also love the sexual chemistry between Steve and Caleb in the gym. More is coming up next…with Loki and the attack on the hellicarrier. **PLEASE REVIEW!*****


	8. Friction in the Helicarrier

*** **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS. **I'll be answering all your reviews up next in Chapter 9. This is another loooooong one so Merry Christmas and Enjoy!***

* * *

HELICARRIER, SOMEWHERE OVER WASHINGTON STATE – Harry Draco and Hermione arrived to Stark Tower to find Caleb watching movies with Natasha. They found it, Caleb included, hilarious that Natasha was teaching Caleb about muggle dragons by showing him clips of the classic Epcot ride Journey into Imagination which featured the purple singing dragon named Figment, the huge narccisistic Smaug in the Hobbit movies and the rebellious black Drogon from Game of Thrones. Draco sat down to watch as well since he's almost never seen muggle movies. Both wizards found the movies entertaining and Natasha was happy she was able to provide some outlet of distraction to them. The next day they woke up early when Tonys ID sensors located Loki dangerously close to Capital Hill and the Pentagon. The Avengers, except for Hawkeye, went to work immediately luring him out, capturing him and bringing him back to the hellicarrier by nightfall.

* * *

HELICARRIER LAB – HELICARRIER - SOMEWHERE OVER WASHINGTON STATE –

Loki was escorted through the air ship by twelve heavily armed black op agents of SHIELD. As they passed the lab Dr. Banner and Caleb, who was keeping him company, looked at him. Bruce in his purple button shirt and grey pants, Caleb in a white high collar button shirt and black pants, a white turban wrapped around his head and a large 35 carat radiant cut red diamond ring with a small Potter crest over the gem on his right hand ring finger which was a symbol of his power and station. They noticed how the god of mischief smiled at them.

"So that's him…" muttered Caleb sarcastically. He saw how Loki looked at Bruce, his inner dragon felt Bruce stiffen and the Hulk stir inside him. "Are you alright doctor?"

"Yeah." said Bruce. He continued to work.

"I'm gonna go see Harry." said Caleb. "Here…" he waved his hand conjuring a silver elven–like wrist cuff on Bruce's right wrist, with red rubies.

"What's this?" asked Bruce.

"It's just so I can know if you're gonna lose control." said Caleb. "If it senses you are, the rubies will light up and I'll know and come." Bruce was touched at his kindness, not to mention the cuff was an exquisite piece of jewelry that probably cost a fortune. "…I call it a Hulk Monitor."

Bruce laughed. "Thank you."

Caleb patted Bruce on the back and walked out of the lab towards the Central Control Hall.

* * *

CONTAINMENT DECK, HELICARRIER – The containment cell locked with Loki inside. Fury stood on the surrounding deck next to the computer. "In case it's unclear…" He was pressing buttons away. "…you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass…" He pressed a button and the air shafts opened under the containment cel and the air whooshed down and out into the open air space outside. "…it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steep trap. You get how that works?" He pressed a button and the air shaft closed up. Pointed to Loki. "Ant…" He pointed to the computer. "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage." Loki chuckled. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." said Fury.

"Oh I've heard." said Loki, looking at the camera outside the glass wall. "I mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." He grinned. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Caleb and the Avengers all in their Avengers suits, except for Banner, were watching and listening from the Central Control Hall. They were all around the table, except for Hermione who stood with Agent Hill on the circular elevated floor area watching Loki. "How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" asked Fury. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oooh." mocked Loki. "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well let me know if _real power_ wants a magazine or something." finished Fury as he stepped off the surrounding deck and out, away into the Helicarrier.

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – "He really grows on you doesn't he." asked Bruce, sarcastically.

"…like a rash." added Caleb as he read Lokis file.

"Loki is gonna drag this out." said Captain America. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri." said Thor. "They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return I suspect for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space…" said Captain America.

"So he's building another portal." said Bruce. "That's why he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Who is this man?" asked Harry.

"An astrophysicist." said Bruce.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell." said Widow.

"No doubt the same spell Mr. Barton is under." said Draco, his nose was in several books on curse breakers.

"I wonder why Loki let us take him." said Captain America. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." said Bruce. "That guys brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." said Thor. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

Caleb looked up from his files. "He killed 80 people in two days." he stated.

"He's adopted." said Thor. He hated the image Loki was creating for the team, it not only reflected negatively on Loki himself but also on him as his brother.

"I think it's about the mechanics." said Bruce.

"And this is where I tune out." said Caleb, closing the files.

Harry turned to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." said Caleb. "Just need some air." He got up.

Hermione waved her wand conjuring a juicy steak sandwich and a tall glass of soda with a plate of cake. "Not before your dinner."

Draco waved his wand conjuring three potion bottles. "And your potions."

Caleb sat back down and got to eating.

"Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?" continued Bruce.

"It's a stabilizing agent." said Ironman. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHEILD. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants it…" He walked to the computers on the elevated floor area. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density."

"…Something to kick start the Cube." added Hermione.

"Exactly." added Ironman.

"When did you two become experts in thermonuclear astrophysics?" asked Agent Hill.

"Last night." said Hermione and Ironman in unison.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" asked Captain America.

"He'd have to hear the Cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." said Bruce.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." said Ironman.

"And if he could do that he could achieve heavy iron fusion at any reactor on the planet." said Hermione.

"Finally someone who speaks English." said Ironman putting his arm around Hermione.

"Is that what just happened?" asked Captain America.

"How does she do that?" asked Harry.

"Don't ask." said Draco.

"Ditto." said Caleb taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Now that we have Loki, Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube." said Fury. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his." said Captain America. "It may magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon…"

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." said Fury. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I don't understand." said Thor. "I do not understand…"

"…I do!" said Captain America. Ironman rolled his eyes. "I understood that reference."

Iromnan turned to Bruce. "Shall we play doctor?" He turned to Hermione. "Lady Potter." Hermione nodded.

"This way guys." said Bruce. Leading the Ironman and Hermione out of the room towards the lab.

* * *

HELICARRIER LAB, HELICARRIER – Tony, Bruce and Hermione are working well together. Tony changed out of his Ironman suit and was in a sweater shirt and jeans and tennis shoes. Hermione, like the Gryffindor nerd that she is, knew how to work every gadget on the Helicarrier, lab included. They had the scepter on the table. She waved her wand over the scepter. "I'm making an analysis on the scepter…" she explained and chanted. "OBSERVA SCEPTERUM." Bruce and Tony watched as a cloudy hologram appeared in the center of the room, like a glowing DNA strand. She flicked her wand stretching it out so she could go in and analyze it.  
"What is it?" asked Tony.

"It's a magical diagonostic." said Hermione. "I've taken the core of the stone and spread it out here so I can study the magical patterns to see what we are dealing with." She went to work. Waving her wand connecting dots of light together as the men got to work.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvigs reports on the Tesseract." said Bruce, waving a hand scanner, which was connected to a machine over the scepter. "But it'll take weeks to process."

"If we by pass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster…" said Tony. "…we can clock this at round 600 teraflops." He walked over to Bruce. "Wait till I show you to the top ten floors of the tower all R&D. You'll love it, it's Candy Land."

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I sort of broke Harlem." said Bruce. Hermione looked up. "The Hulk."

"Oh." said Hermione and went back to work.

"Well I promise a stress free environment, no tension, no surprises." said Tony as he poked/zapped Bruce with an electrical stick.

"Ow!" gasped Bruce with a grin.

Tony leaned closer to see if he got a reaction. "Nothing?" Hermione chuckled.

"Hey!" said Captain America. "Are you nuts?"

"Jurys out." said Tony. "You really have got a lid on it don't you. What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" asked Captain America. "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." He turned to Bruce. "No offense, Doc."

"I think it's fine." said Hermione. "I doubt he would've come onboard if he couldn't handle pointy things." She grinned, Bruce chuckled.

"Just focus on the problem Mr. Stark." said Captain America.

"Do you think I'm not?" asked Tony as Draco and Caleb walked in and moved over to Hermione and she told them what she had discovered in hushed tones. "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury is hiding something?" asked Captain America. Draco Caleb and Hermiones attention was now on the Avengers conversation.

"He's a spy." said Tony. "Captain he is 'THE' spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging all too. Isn't it."

"Uuuh…I just want to finish my work here and…" started Bruce.

"Bruce." said Caleb. He led Hermione and Draco over.

"A warm light for all mankind." Bruce recited. "Lokis jab at Fury about the Cube."

"We heard it." said Draco.

"Well I think that was meant for you…" said Bruce pointing at Tony. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower it was still all over the news."

"The tower is powered by an arc reactor, a self sustaining energy source." said Hermione. "That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

"It's just a prototype." said Tony. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at."

"So why didn't SHEILD bring him in on the Tesseract project." added Draco. "What are they doing in the muggle energy business in the first place."

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files. JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHEILD has ever tried hide."

"Yes you're confused about why they didn't want you around." said Captain America.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." said Tony.

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up." said Captain America. "This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following is not really my style." said Tony.

Captain America scoffed. "And you're all about style."

"Of the people in this room. Who is A) wearing a spangly outfit and B) not of use?" asked Tony.

"Hey." said Caleb. "If you can wear the spangly outfit, like he does, more power to you." He grinned. Steve's cheeks blushed.

"But, Steve, tell us none of this smells a little weird to you." said Draco.

"Just find the Cube." said Steve walking out the door.

* * *

HALLWAY, HELICARRIER – Caleb followed Steve down the hall. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you." said Caleb. "You want answers so do I."

"What you mean." said Steve.

"I can smell a rate 50 miles away. That's not my drakon self talking, that's an intuitive sixth sense I've had since I was a child." said Caleb. "Lets find the rat."

"Together?" asked Steve.

"Together." confirmed Caleb. Steve nodded, liking the idea of them two as a team, and led the way down into the depths of the Hellicarrier.

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – Harry stood with Thor next to the computer screens with Agent Coulson. "As soon as Loki too Dr. Selvig we moved his field partner, Jane Foster. They've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. She'll be safe."

"Good." said Harry. "A young muggle scientist shouldn't get involved, the less people know the better. If we can help it."

"I dread what Loki plans for Dr. Selvig once he's done." said Thor.

"Dr. Selvig talks about you a lot." Said Coulson. "You changed his life, his work. You changed everything around here." They start walking around towards the large glass wall overlooking the night sky outside.

"They were better as they were." said Thor. "We pretend on Asgard that we are more advanced, but we come here battling like bilge snipes."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Bilge snipes." said Thor. "You know, huge, scaly, big antlers…?" Coulson looked lost. "You don't have those?"

"I don't think so." said Coulson. He turned to Harry. "What about you Mr. Potter."

"Not in the Wizarding World. No." said Harry.

"Well they are repulsive." said Thor. "And they trample everything in their path." He looked out the window. "When I first came to Earth, Lokis rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now again…" he sighed. "In my youth I courted it war."

"War is overrated for those of us who have lived through it." said Harry. "The glory comes at much to high a price. Peace is so much more gratifying…"

Thor nodded, he'd learned his most cherished lessons from Harry and his last words just then were also very inspirational. Harry took his hand, Thors heart melted knowing Harry understood him and they were connected that way.

"War hasn't started yet." said Fury from the upper landing, he'd just asked Black Widow to go talk to Loki. They turned to him. "You think you can make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know." said Thor. "Lokis mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There is no pain would prise his need for him."

Fury began to walk down the stairs to them. "A lot of guys think that until the pain starts."

Thor looked up at him. "What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" asked Fury.

"Loki is a prisoner." said Thor.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" asked Fury before walking off with Coulson.

Thor took a deep breath and looked out the window. Thor, and Harry knew what Fury was asking Thor to do. Harry took Thors hand in his and brought it up to his lips. Thor watched as Harry kissed his knuckles, his heart melted at the tender affectionate support his mate, lover and boyfriend gave him. He looked at Harry with watery eyes.

"You're not alone Thor." said Harry. He leaned up and kissed Thors lips. "Never." Thor kissed him again. "Come on. Lets take a break."

* * *

STORAGE DECK – HELICARRIER – Captain America had managed to break open several security doors, after Caleb magically turned off the disturbance detectors. They were at the final security door to the secure storage deck. Captain America used his strength to break it open. After a gasp of breath he turned to Caleb who was staring at him. "What?"

"Forgive me." said Caleb. "But it's extremely hot watching you."

Captain Americas heart beat faster. "What?"

"Watching you use your strength while watching your body flex." Said Caleb. "It's very hot."

"Oh…Uh…" said Captain America. Caleb leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Hereturned it immediately wrapping the wizard in his arms. "Mmm…" he moaned.

Caleb stuck his tongue in his mouth making him growl. "Caleb…" he moaned. A noise from the far off passage and broke the kiss. They realized Caleb had his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh I…" panted Caleb, untangling himself and getting to his feat. "I'm sorry about that."

"No its…" panted Captain America. He caught his breath.

"To be continued?" suggested Caleb.

Captain America chuckled. "Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe, after a date?" Caleb looked at him. "I mean, after all this is over and…"

Caleb leaned in and kissed him. "Yes." Captain America smiled. "Now lets hurry up."

Captain America opened the door and they stepped in. He took out his wand and chanted. "LUMOS MAXIMA." The tip of his wand lit up with a bright ball of light. It was a huuuuge storage warehouse, over 40 foot tall celings and racks with secure boxes. "Fan out…" As they began to split up in opposite directions Caleb stopped. "Steve…" Captain America turned around. He grabbed the captain by the unifrm and pulled him in for one last kiss. "For luck." He winked before he vanished into the dark hall. Captain America smiled to himself as he climbed up to the second floor deck.

* * *

PRIVATE ROOM, 3RD FLOOR, HELICARRIER – The innocent moment of comfort and relaxation didn't last long. It came to an abrupt end when Harry tugged gently on Thors bottom lip, causing a needy whimper to escape the gods mouth. Harry repeated the action, digging his teeth into the flesh just a little bit harder and Thor wouldn't have been able to prevent the way his hips snapped forward into Harrys even if he had wanted to.

Harry pulled back. "I love you Thor." he said in a low and purring voice.

Thor didn't bother to answer verbally, wasn't sure he would be able to; instead he looked him straight into Harrys glowing green orbs and rolled his hips slowly and deliberately up into Harry's allowing their cocks to drag excruciatingly against each other through their pants.

The reaction was immediate, both surging forward to crash their mouths together in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss while Harrys hands slid down to grip Thors ass, making Thor growl, as he pulled the older man closer to him.

Thors hands pushed up underneath Harrys shirt so that he could drag his strong hands up and down the kitsunes back. They rutted desperately against each other.

"Should should desist Harry." said Thor, his hormones battling against his mind aching for more. "What if someone…" he began.

"Shhh…" said Harry. "I've warded the room. No one will hear us in here." Harry answered breathlessly, pushing his hips up against Thors in an attempt to create more friction. "May I?" he asked brabbing Thors chest armor.

Thor nodded and with a wave of Harrys hands green stands of electricity circled around him vanishing his torso armor. He looked up to see Harry was also watched Harry reach and run his ivory hands down his colossal pecs, making him gasp as the wizards fingers brushed his nipples. He moaned when those hands gripped them tight giving them a squeeze.

Harry ducked his head to kiss wetly along Thors collar bone before gently pushing Thor down onto the bed.

Thor watched as Harrys eyes glowed green and waves of green electricity zapped the rest of their clothes off, leaving them naked.

The Kitsune was in control, Harry was so turned on that he didn't think he would be able to stay away from Thors cock for long. Something about having Thor laid out under him and the potent scent of the gods arousal was murdering his resistance. He crawled up Thors body and straddled the the muscled hips before leaning forward to kiss and nip at his neck and throat, all the while rolling his hips down into Thor.

Thor gasped and grabbed hold of Harrys hips. "You need to stop or I'm gonna come. And I don't want to do that as of yet."

Harry chuckled, he moved down Thors body to his throbbing cock.

"I want to suck you off." His eyes flashed green as his hands wrapped around the base of Thors erection.

"Fuck, Harry." gasped Thor bucking forward into the tight heat of Harrys fist.

As he continued to push into Harrys hand, the kitsune let go making him groan at the loss of contact.

"Spread your legs." Said Harry. Thor obeyed, allowing him to crawl up in between Thors thighs and began to stroking the god again.

"Harry…" moaned Thor. Without warning he felt Harrys lips slip over the head of his cock. He threw his head back into the pillows and groaned long and low in relief. He felt himself hit the back of Harrys throat but by now Harry had no gag reflex which was a plus.

Harry ran his tongue up the sensitive underside of Thors erection and began to gently roll Thors balls in his hand.

Thor whimpered, but when Harry began to lick at his ball sack while jerking him, he cried out. "Harry…" he paned. "I'm gonna come."

The kitsune was so overwhelmed with the need to have Thor come in his mouth, to taste him, that he took Thor back into his mouth and began to bob up and down with frantic fervour, using his free hand to fondle Thors entrance.

"Ha…Harry!" cried Thor. He moved his body closer to Harrys hand, wanting to feel Harrys fingers inside him. "Oh fuuuuuck!" he cried as he came in Harrys mouth.

Ignoring the way his own cock was absolutely throbbing, Harry crawled up Thors body, placing little kisses as he went. This moment was about reassuring his boyfriend and the love of his life.

"How was that?" asked Harry in between kisses to Thors jaw.

"Mmm…" moaned Thor as he moved to give Harry better access. "So good."

"I'm still hungry though." said Harry.

"Oh?" asked Thor.

Without warning Harry pushed Thors legs up so that they were bent at the knee. He spread Thors hard plump cheeks and licked a broad, wet stripe over the perfect pink hole.

Thor keened at the sensation and pushed his hips down desperately trying to get closer to Harrys mouth. He arched his back off the bed when Harry grabbed onto his mountainous chest and pinched and teased his nipples making his pecs bounce. "Ha…Harry!" he panted as Harry alternated between eating his hole and pressing his pointed tongue at the tight ring of muscle, motivating him to open up. "Please yes!" he cried. "Tongue fuck me!" Harry did so. "Fuuuck! Touch my dick, please, Harry I'm so so close! I just need a little more!"

Harry didn't have to be asked twice and took Thors leaking cock into his hand and began to jerk the god off as he wriggled his tongue against the eager hole. Finally with a expert thrust of the tongue he push the tip inside.

Thor snapped. "Haaaaarrry!" he screamed as he came.

Harry swallowed every drop before lying down on top of Thor. Thor pulled Harry closer to him and began to run a soothing hand up and down the wizards back.

"They heard commotion coming from outside. "Urgh…" said Harry.

"We must go." said Thor.

"I know." said Harry. He leaned down to Thors chest. "To be continued…?" He flicked his tongue over Thors nipple.

Thor growled, biting his lower lip with lust and desire. He loved Harrys obsession with his pectorals and he especially loved Harrys love affair with his nipples. "Tonight." Harry bit the nipple giving it a tug. "Mmmm." he moaned, biting his lower lip. "You know what that does to me Harry." He wrapped his arms around the wizard. "When this is all over, I'm going to take care of you like you never have before!"

***This was a HOOOT chatper! Long overdue! Harry and Thor needed some alone time. I love harrys devotion to Thor and how Thor comes undone with him. I can't wait to see their next love making scene! I also love how Hermione is just as much of a nerd on thermonuclear astrophysics as Tony is! More is coming up soon! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	9. BOOM Helicarrier BOOM

**buterflypuss – (Ch.7)** Thanks buter. **(Ch. 8)** Thanks!

 **Universal creature –** **(Ch.7)** Thank you Universal. **(Ch. 8)** Thank you.

 **twilightreaderaddict –** **(Ch.7)** I knoooow! It is! I don't think so. Yes they are, both couples are! Hot Hot HOOT!

 **JJFicFreak –** **(Ch.7)** Thank you. We'll see if they dive in or, maybe slightly before backing away. lol I can't wait to see how that develops as well. There are dual feelings that can go from hot to cold to cool to scorching hot all at once. We'll see. **(Ch. 8)** It is! Things are moving fast. The Kitsune came out to reassure Thor who was given the implication by Fury that he, himself might have to kill Loki in order to stop him. The Kitsune sensed his mate in distress and took care of it the best way he knew how and of course Thor was not complaining. Hahaha…Yes! I can't wait to see Steve and Caleb, or "Staleb" as I call them, go at it. I sense it won't be right away since Steve isn't as worldy and open minded as Thor and will need to go slow. But he's obviously wanting and willing.

 **JS59 –** **(Ch.7)** That sounds intense. We'll see.

 **kirsty21 –** **(Ch.7)** I'll try. Thanks Kirsty. **(Ch. 8)** Glad you think it's cool! You're welcome and I'll try.

 **xXxOtAkU444xXx –** **(Ch.7)** Thank you. Happy holidays to you too! **(Ch. 8)** I'm glad.

 **Gime'SS –** Thanks! Yes, sooo hot! I'm eager to see Thors promise! We'll see when and how that happens.

 **PercyJacksonROCKS 4ever –** Wow. Thank you, I love that you love it! I know the Thor/Harry scenes are HOT and I think "Staleb" (Steve/Caleb) are just scratching the surface. Drakons, dragon wizards are very intense and passionate, since fire is in their veins it FIRES up the passion, and as the weeks pass and Caleb gets betters those feelings intensity. They got hot there for a second, but Steve is old school, and new and backed away. Caleb is flexible and he agreed to take it slow. I'm glad you're looking forward to it. So am I.

***Hi guys. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you! Thank you for all your reviews! I love the enthusiasm. As a New Years Day gift, I'm gonna be posting this chapter and it's LOOOOONG! Enjoy!***

* * *

CONTAINMENT DECK, HELICARRIER – Loki smiled. "There's not many people who can sneak up on me."

"But you figured I'd come." said Widow.

"After." said Loki. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." He smiled.

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." said Widow.

"One can say I've, expanded his mind." said Loki.

"And once you've won, once you're King of the Mountain, what happens to his mind?" asked Widow. She studied his movements very carefully.

"Ooh…Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" asked Loki,

"Love is for children." stated Widow. "I owe him a debt."

"Tell me." said Loki.

"Before I worked for SHIELD I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set." Said Widow. "I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" asked Loki.

"Not let you out…" started Widow.

"No, but I like this." smiled Loki. "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day." said Widow. "I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian, or I was."

"And what are you now?" asked Loki.

"It's really not that complicated." said Widow. "I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you?" asked Loki. "Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? …" started Loki. He saw Widow gulp discretely. "Barton told me everything…" He got up and walked to the glass. "…You're ledger is dripping, gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" He mocked. "This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child at prayer. Pathetic!" he growled. "You like and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you, and they will never go away."

* * *

STORAGE DECK, HELICARRIER – Caleb and Captain America reach their destination. Large military metal made cases. Caleb pointed his wand and chanted "ALOHOMORA." The cases clicked open. Captain America looked at him. "Go on." He knew this was important to Steve, that he had faith in the system, that the system wouldn't repeat history. The superhero opened the opened lids and it confirmed what they feared, it was filled with high tech military weapons ready to use. Captain America leaned on the cases and sighed with frustration and disappointment. "I'm sorry…"

"You were right…" said Captain America. "Objects like the Tesseract should never fall on human hands, they'd want to weaponize it's power…" He sighed. "I thought we learned, that we knew better by now."

"Fear makes us all do crazy things Captain." said Caleb. "It makes us want to learn how a magician does their tricks, find out what's hidden behind the curtain, discover the unknown power and claim that unknown for us…Even if you can't understand or control it properly…Magic is something muggles will never understand, that scares them…When objects like the Tesseract are found, it leads to this."

Captain America banged punched the wall, he walked over and put his hand on the soldiers shoulder. The Captain put his hand over his as a quiet _'thank you for being here._ '

Captain America grabbed one of the weapons inside the case and stormed out, he was angry and didn't look back, but he knew Caleb was behind him.

* * *

CONTAINMENT DECK, HELICARRIER – Loki banged a closed fist on the glass making Widow jump slightly. "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear." Widows eyes watered, her body trembled. "…And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull…" Widow turned away. "This is my bargain you mewling quim."

Widow sniffled. "You're a monster…" Her back turned to Loki.

Loki chuckled. "Oh no. You brought the monster."

Widow turned. "So, Banner." Her voice was calm cool and cold. She acted her part, Loki fell into her trap. "That's your play."

"What?" asked Loki.

Widow walked off. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor and the witches as well." She turned to Loki. "Thank you. For your cooperation." With a small smile of victory she turned and walked out. Loki cursed to himself.

* * *

HELICARRIER LAB, HELICARRIER – Fury walked into the lab. Tony and Bruce were sitting around watching the monitors. "What are you doing Mr. Stark?"

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." said Tony.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." said Fury.

"We are." Said Bruce. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"Yeah, then you get your Cube back No muss, no fuss." said Tony. The computer screens beeped. "What is "Phase 2"?"

Captain America plopped the weapon he found on the table. "Phase 2 is SHIELD using the Cube to make weapons." He looked at Tony. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury turned to Captain America. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making…" Harry, Caleb, Draco and Hermione walked in.

"I'm sorry Nick." Interrupted Tony. He flipped the computer around to face the room. Showing the blueprints of missiles. "What ever you lying?"

"I was wrong director." said Captain America. Thor and Widow walked in. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"I told you Potter." said Draco. " _Never_ trust muggles."

"I can't believe this…" said Hermione.

Bruce looked at Widow. "Did you know about this?"

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Widow suggested.

"I was in Calcutta." said Bruce. "I was pretty well removed."

Widow walked towards Bruce. "Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?" asked Bruce.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." said Widow.

"Yes and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." said Bruce. "I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to create weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." said Fury, he pointed at Thor.

"Me?" asked Thor. Harry Draco Hermione and Caleb stepped forward, standing next to Thor supportingly.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town." said Fury. "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned."

"Everyone, out there, the public muggle and magical, know that we are not alone in the universe." said Draco. "It's the muggle governments that refuse to acknowledge it, to keep the public in control."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." said Thor.

"But you're not the only people out there are you." said Fury. "And you're not the only threat."

"Duh." said Draco. "Muggles have always viewed what they don't know as a threat. It's how they stay in power."

"The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled." said Fury.

"Like you control the Cube." Added Captain America.

"It's called evolution Director." said Hermione.

"Not just Thor." said Fury. "Only last year we learned the existence of witches, who have unmatched power on the tip of their fingers. How are we supposed to fight that?"

"By hunting us down, burning us as the stake like it happened in Salem?" suggested Caleb. "That is exactly why we created our own world. So we would live in peace from you and your persecutions. I hate to admit it, but understand Voldemorts fear of muggles." He pointed at the weapon.

"Your work with the Tesserat is what drew Loki, the Deatheaters and WICKED to it, and their allies." said Harry. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" asked Captain America.

"You all forced our hand…" said Fury.

"Forced?" asked Hermione. "Seriously?"

"We had to come up with…" started Fury.

"…A nuclear deterrent." finished Tony. "Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?" asked Fury.

"You have no idea what horrors are out there." said Caleb to Fury. "If you did, you would never leave your house ever again."

"Loki, WICKED and Voldemort are a minority of the unknown, fanatics and psychos. But it's the rest of us that pay the price. Does the world see what we do, what we lose and sacrifice to save your asses?" said Caleb.

"No." said Draco. "They only see the bad while ignoring the good and we are locked up, studied and dissected instead of being thanked."

Thor agreed with Draco and Caleb, he couldn't believe his ears. "I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"Have they ever been?" hissed Draco.

"You treat your champions with such distrust." said Thor.

"Are you guys really that naïve?" asked Widow. "SHEILD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on threat watch?" asked Bruce.

"We all are." said Widow.

As they argued the jewel on Lokis scepter was increasing in energy. Harry began to feel the energy and vibrations of the room rising as the arguing turned into intense verbal fighting.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." said Thor.

"Predictable irony." said Draco.

"That's his M.O., isn't it." said Bruce. "I mean what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." said Fury.

"Why?" asked Caleb, walking over and standing next to Bruce. "You recruited him. Did he want to be here? Did he have a choice to be here? Did any of us?"

"Agreed." said Tony. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" He put his hand on Captain Americas shoulder.

"You know damn well why. Back off." said Captain America shoving the arm off.

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me." said Tony.

"Yeah." said Captain America. "Big man in a suit of armor." He walked around Tony. "Take that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." listed Tony.

"I know guys with none of that are worth ten of you." said Captain America. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"Think I would just cut the wire." said Tony. The arguing continued and they completely missed the black jet that approached with a cursed Clint Barton ready and aiming an explosive arrow at the helicarrier.

Captain America scoffed. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" asked Tony.

"Like them." said Captain America, he pointed to Harry, Hermione, Caleb and Draco. "They have risked and given their lives to save their people, to help save us without us knowing. They asked for nothing in return. What have you done?"

"Don't you include yourself in their category. You are a laboratory experiment Rogers." said Tony. "Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Like me?" asked Caleb. He stepped forward flashing his red eyes at Tony.

Captain America was furious that Tony insulted and angered Caleb. He stepped in front of Caleb. "Put on the suit. Lets go a few rounds."

"Take a number." said Caleb.

"Stop it." said Harry. He felt the energy grow. His eyes lit up green. "Just shut up! All of you!"

Thor turned to Harry. "Harry?" He kneeled in front of Harry. "Harry what's wrong?"

The computer beeped, he ignored it. "Harry?"

Hermione rushed over. "Harry. Breathe love."

Harry breathed. "I'm…I'm fine." Green electrical currents buzzed around him for a moment. "All this negative energy is feeding the scepter, it's raising the vibrations in the room…It's somehow affecting me…" He looked at Thor, who had eye full of concern. "I'm ok."

The computer beeped again. "We got it."

"You located the Tesseract." said Thor.

"I can get there faster." said Tony.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." said Thor. "No human is a match for it."

Tony headed for the door. Captain America grabbed his arm. "You're not going alone."

"Are you gonna stop me?" asked Tony.

"Put on the suit, lets find out." said Captain America.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." said Tony.

Caleb stepped in front of Captain America. "Try it." His eyes flashed. "I insist."

Bruce checked the computer. The Tesseract was in New York City. "Oh my God…"

Then suddenly an engine went BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BLOWN UP! The entire deck of the lab and the engine exploded, blasting everyone away, up out and down.

Captain America, Tony and Caleb sat up. They looked each other. "Put on the suit." said Captain.

"I insist." ordered Caleb.

"Yeah!" said Tony as they ran off.

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL – _"Hill!" called Fury through his earpiece._

Hermione was on the elevated platform in front of the four computer screens. "Agent Hill is off fighting Director. I'm taking over."

 _"Report." said Fury._

"Number three engine is down." reported Hermione. "Gotta go." She looked out to the agents on the computers. "Status report!" she called.

"We've been hit!" called an agent. "Fire on engine three!"

Hermione ran down to the agents on the computers. "Talk to me."

"Turbines look intact, but it's impossible to get our there to make repairs, while we are in the air." said the agent.

Hermione pulled up the overall status of the Helicarrier on the screen and studied it. "If we lose one more engine we won't be."

She touched the earpiece on her ear. "Someone needs to get outside and patch the engine Director." She took out her wand and sent two otter patronuses out to Harry and Draco.

"I'm on it!" said Ironman.

Fury ran in. "Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section, then get to the armory in the storage deck." He ordered. Coulson ran out the door. He pressed the button on his earpiece. "Romanoff?"

* * *

STORAGE DECK, HELICARRIER – "We are ok." Widow reported. She turned to see Bruce start to shift. He fell five flights down to the main storage deck. He looked up at her. "Bruce…"

Bruce groaned as the shift began. Caleb ran over to Widow and chanted. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" levitating the insanely heavy storage boxes off her leg. Her leg was bleeding. "How is it?"

"It's…" Window started. She tried to move it. "Urgh.. It's broken."

Caleb pointed his wand and chanted. "EPISKY MAXIMA!" they heard a snap and the leg was healed.

"Thank you." said Widow.

"Go." said Caleb.

"What about him?" asked Widow. They looked down at the Hulk.

"I'll handle him." said Caleb.

Widow took off and as the Hulk roared, echoing through the entire Helicarrier, Loki smiled with triumph.

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL – Hermione was on the upper landing working the computers. "Bring the carrier to a 1–8–0, heading south!" called Fury. He ran to the window to look out at the scene outside. Draco and Harry were speeding across the sky in their brooms with Ironman. "Take us to the water."

"We're flying blind." said and agent. "Navigation's recalibrating after the engine failure."

"Is the sun coming up?" asked Hermione to the agent. Fury turned to her.

"Yes ma'am." said the agent.

"Then put it on the left!" she ordered. "Get us over water. One more turbine goes out and we crash!"

"Hermione!" called Harry. "We need you down here!"

"Director." said Hermione. "She's all yours." Fury nodded and she ran out the door.

* * *

BROKEN AREA, HELICARRIER – Captain America managed to break through the doors and ran into the broken area, that was blown up by Hawkeyes explosive arrow. Hermione arrived, she took out her wand and started to magically fix, mending the broken, and what she could. Captain America looked at the huge broken hole where an turbine engine used to be. "Stark! I'm here!"

"Good!" said Ironman flying in followed by Harry and Draco on brooms. "Lets see what we've got." As he started analyzing the situation Harry Draco started waving their wands trying to fix what they could. "I gotta get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors." He turned to the witches. "We need to dislodge the debris."

"We're on it!" said Harry, flying off with Draco.

Ironman turned to Captain America. "I need you to get to that control engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."  
Captain America didn't understand much of it, but nodded and jumped climbed and leapt from one place to another, going up until he reached the control panel.

"What does it look like in there?" asked Ironman thought eh earpiece.

Captain America had no idea what he was looking at, it was too advanced for him. "It seems to run on some form of electricity."

"Well you're not wrong." said Ironman.

Hermione ran over to Captain America. "I'll take it from here. You go out there. We've got company!" They heard gunshots. Captain America went off leaving the witch to handle the control panel.

* * *

STORAGE DECK, HELICARRIER – Caleb made his way through the storage deck, his eyes glowed red, it helped him see in the dark. As he turned the corner he was met with the Hulk, running towards him like a missile. "Bugger!" he turned and ran into the hallway, which didn't last long as the Hulk plowed through it after him. A green arm hit him in the gut sending him crashing into a steel wall. "Hulk!" he called. "Control yourself!"

The Hulk growled but before he could land a hard punch he knocked right through the wall by Thor.

* * *

LOWER HANGAR BAY, HELICARRIER – As Caleb caught his breath, Hulk and Thor crashed onto the lower hangar bay, located under the Central Control Hall. The agents on securing the planes and jets scattered as Thor and Hulk began to fight.

Hulk went for a punch when Thor stopped it with his own godly strength. "We are not your enemies Banner!" he said with a strained voice. "Try to think!"

Hulk punched Thor across the deck into a plane, breaking it in half.

* * *

BROKEN AREA, HELICARRIER – Ironman flew to the broken down engine. Harry and Draco were removing the debris caught in between the turbines. _"The relays are intact." Hermione reported through her earpiece._

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re–engage without a jump." said Ironman. "I'm gonna have to get in there and push."

 _"If that thing get sup to speed, you'll get shredded." said Captain America._

"Hermione you see the red lever next to the controls?" asked Ironman.

 _"Yes.' said Hermione._

"Stand by it." said Ironman. "Wait for my word."

 _"Copy." said Hermione._

* * *

LOWER HANGAR BAY, HELICARRIER – A sweaty panting Thor held out his hand, summoning Mjolnir. The hammer flew into his hand just in time for him to POOOW Hulk straight in the gut sending the growling green tank of muscle crashing into a fighter jet. The Hulk roared as he took the jet ripping off the wing and throwing it at Thor, who ducked just in time. They both turned and looked up as there was a nother explosion coming form the central control hall above them.

Hulk took the moment to punch Thor away. Thor turned in mid air and flew back hitting the Hulk SMACK in the face with Mjolnir. They both crashed through to another section of the Helicarrier.

* * *

STORAGE DECK, HELICARRIER – "We've got a permiter breach." called Coulson. "Hostiles are in SHIELD gear." He took out one of the already made Tesseract weapons from storage, opening the case with his thumbprint and headed back to the fight.

* * *

LOWER HANGAR BAY, HELICARRIER – "We have the Hulk and Thor on Research Level 4." called an agent from a computer station. Fury and Agent Hill were shooting at the invaders. "Levels 2 and 3 are dark." He reported.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" called Hill.

"Someone get his attention!" ordered Fury through his earpiece.

Hill pressed her earpiece. "Escorts 6–O proceed to Wishbone and engage green hostile. Don't get too close."

 _"Copy." said the fighter from the fighter jet._

* * *

LEVEL 4, OVERLOOKING LOWER HANGAR BAY, HELICARRIER – Hulk was mopping the floor with Thor. Luckily the Thunder God had high resistance and held his own. As the fighter jet started firing at the Hulk the green monster dropped Thor, who crawled out of the way, and jumped off into the air like a canon ball toward the jet. "Target angry, target angry!" As the Hulk began to dig his way into the jet. Everyone saw the incoming enemy jet fighters firing at the hellicarrier.

Then they all heard it, an angry roar, far bigger than the Hulk. Looking up, a collossal dragon swooped down from the clouds. It was huge, like Drogon from Game of Thrones, about 85 feet long wyvern dragon, with a wingspan of 130 with glowing red eyes, devilish horns on it's head and sparking black and red scales.

"Holy shit!" called Fury, as he watched the dragon swoop down and hit the Hulk off the back of the jet with it's tail like a baseball bat hitting the ball. They all watched the Hulk blast away into the distance and the flying beast turn to attack the new enemy fighters.

"Holy fuck!' said Ironman, Draco and Harry as they watched enemy jets try to land on the landing deck but fly off when the dragon spit fire like a flame thrower from hell.

"What is that?" asked Captain America.

"That's Caleb." said Hermione.

"Wha…" gawked Captain America. "You're joking…"

"Nope." said Hermione.

Captain America looked back at the dragon, and it beautiful.

"Incoming!" called Draco, warning of a jet that was heading straight for them. It didn't last long since the dragon turned it to ashes in minutes, giving them enough time to finish their work and getting the engine back online.

Harry flew away to take a bigger overall look at their work. "It looks good from here!"

 _"Hermione." called Ironman. "Pull the lever!"_

Hermione pulled the red lever as instructed and the engine started to work, leveling the helicarrier back to normal. "Yes!" cheered Harry.

Suddenly he saw the containment cell get ejected, falling at rapid speed towards Earth. His eyes glowed green and the kitsune saw Thor inside the container. "Thor!" he screamed. Emerald thunder and lightning erupted from his body before he blasted off, Firebolt in high speed, after Thor. He got closer and closer ad the descended to Earth, he saw the containment cell spinning and Thor get banged over and over against the thick glass. "Thor!" As he reached it his eyes glowered green and the kitsune took over, taking shape the electric green bands of electricity spun around his body taking shape of the kitsune fox auroa. His eyes lit up as he summoned high voltage electrical currents, hitting the containment cell.

Thor absorbed the kitsunes power, he summoned his own white electricity and getting a good grip on Mjolnir he was able to fly across the cel and break through the glass just before it crashed breaking into pieces. He crashed onto the deserted beach.

Harry flew down, dropping his broom and running over. "Thor!" he was back to himself again. "Thor are you alright!"

"Yes." said Thor. He toughed. "It was just a hard landing." He felt Harry hug him and he responded immediately, wrapping his huge arms around his boyfriend. He looked up at Harry. "Thank you." Harry leaned down and kissed him. "Mmm…" he moaned.

As they began to strip off their clothes, sex was on their mind, Furys voice came in through their earpiece. _"Agent Coulson is down…"_

***I have to say that is one of the most action packed chapters I have ever written. I loved it thought. The arguments between the Avengers then the fighting. I'm sooo happy we got to finally see Caleb as a dragon and I LOOOOVED how Harry went down to save his man! More coming up soon! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	10. The Elf takes the Hawk

**twilightreaderaddict –** Yup. Something bigger than a Hulk! That was fun to do! I'm hopeful that Coulson might recover. We'll see later on.

 **Gimme'SS –** Hahahahaha! Word!

 **buterflypuss –** Thanks buter!

 **JJFicFreak –** Thank you JJ. I thought about it, but I wanted to see his dragon form for a while, since he was rescued and thought it was a perfect moment. I hope he doesn't die too.

 **xXxOtAkU444xXx –** Thank you so much for that. I'm glad you like him! That means a lot to me.

 **Universal creature –** Thank you Universal!

 **PercyJacksonROCKS4ever –** I knoooow! I tried to mix them up as much as I could, where their skills would be useful. Hermione said she would run the Helicarrier better than anyone and there she was running the Central Control Hall, Draco and Harry being expert Quidditch flyers of course would be out there in the air with Ironman helping and fixing things and someone had to handle the Hulk, something bigger and far more dangerous and that had to be dragon Caleb. Hahaha. We'll see Tharry's (Thor/Harry) reaction when they get back.

 **Whitecollarblackwolf – (Ch.8)** Thank you WCBW! It's been a while, I'm glad you're here and that you liked it! **(Ch.9)** Thanks! Hang in there, more is coming!

 **domsijohn –** Hi Domsi. Welcome. **(Ch.1)** Caleb Loki and Steve in a 3some? That's something I haven't heard before. Who knows, though I don't think it'll happen…I think you meant Pietro AKA Quicksliver? The spelling confused me. But yearh. Um, I do hope so, I hated they killed him off too. I'm very optimistic for his future, that's all I can say for now. **(Ch.2)** We'll see, this is an ongoing story, so Harrys hair might grow longer in the 3rd installment of this series…The Lestrange money went to the Black family. **(Ch.3)** Sorry, that was a typo. All fixed…Yeah, I thought Harry seducing Loki for information was fun. **(Ch.4)** Of course Draco kicked his ass he's a Mafloy and a Deatheater, he can handle his own…Yeah, Caleb's had it rough, in terms of who he's gonna be with you're close. **(Ch.5)** That broke my heart. But help is on the way for him. **(Ch.6)** Yeah! **(Ch.7)** Thank you, that means a lot to me. **(Ch.8)** I'm not sure I got exactly everything you wrote. But what did get was what you wrote about Odin and Loki, Odin is a bit extreme but Loki does need to learn a lesson. They are too much alike sometimes I think, both are extreme.  & Thanks for the props. **(Ch.9)** Yes. I am sort of. In THIS series in particular, the Harry/Thor pairing it's: Thor 1/Avengers 1/Thor 2/Avengers 2 for now and eventually this year Thor 3 when the movie comes out…The second series is the Harry/Captain America pairing which will be: Cap. America 1/Avengers 1/Cap. America 2/Avengers 2/Cap. America 3 ((I don't know how I'll involve Thor in Cap. 3 since he wasn't in it, but we'll see)) and later next year of course Avengers 3 and hopefully if there's a Cap. A 3 etc…I don't see any other series in my plans after that, as far as HP/Marvel, unless I come up with another cool Avenger/Harry pairing…I can't wait to get to Civil War too!

 **Guest –** Thank you! I'm on it!

***Hi guys, great reviews! Great questions. Keep them coming. **1)** **YES. EVERY TIME THE AVENGERS ARE IN THEIR SUPERHERO SUITES I CALL BY THEIR AVENGER NAMES AND WHEN THEY ARE NOT AND WEARING NORMAL CLOTHES I CALL THEM BY THEIR ACTUAL HUMAN NAMES.  
2)** After this, there are two chapters left. Please be ready for an announcement coming up soon. **3)** I'm posting this chapter and chapter 11 back to back so will be answering all your reviews on chapter 12. **4)** This is a loooooooooong chapter so please, enjoy it! **5)** **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS.*****

* * *

LOWER HANGER BAY, HELICARRIER – Harry and Thor flew in, Harry on the firebolt and Thor with Mjolnir, landing on the Lower Hangar Bay of the Helicarrier. Agent Hill was there checking to make sure planes were locked in and secure. "How is Agent Coulson?" asked Harry. "We heard he was down? Is he…?"

"No." said Agent Hill. "He will recover, eventually. Your sister healed him as much as she could and Mr. Malfoy pumped him up with sedative potions until we can get him to a hospital."

"So why did Fury say he was down?" asked Harry. "He insinuated he was dead!"

"Fury reports everything." said Hill, walking off.

"Bugger." said Harry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Thor.

"I should have patronused Hermione to give me a full report on what was happening." said Harry.

"Why has this affected you like this?" asked Thor.

"Because had we known he was down as in badly injured instead of thinking down as in dead, you and I would be having sex on the beach right now!" growled Harry, his eyes flashing green.

Thor chuckled. "Is that all?"

"What? No!" asked Harry. "Do you know how scared I felt when I saw you falling down to Earth in that containment cel?" Thors smile faded. "That you would get hurt!" His eyes watered. "…or…or worse." He sighed. "Thor...You are my life and I love..." He was stopped by Thors lips, who dived in for a passionate kiss.

Thor saw how scared Harry was of losing him, though it was almost impossible considering he was a god, but he understood that considering how much Harry had lost in his life it was normal he would be scared to lose more. He saw how important he was to Harry and all he could do was reassure him with a kiss. "I promise I will make it up to you." Harry chuckled and hugged him tighter. He wrapped his arms around Harry, securing him safely to his torso. He kissed Harrys head as the wizard snuggled into his chest. He would've loved to hold him until the arrived back in New York City, but Dracos patronus called them up to the control hall.

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – The only people still in the Control Center was Draco, Caleb, Tony, Natasha and Steve. It was quiet.  
Fury had Coulsons superhero cards in his hand. "These were in Coulsons jacket." He sighed. "Guess he never did get you to sign them." He three the cards on the table, the Captain America card was stained with blood. "Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor, Harry…"

To his surprise, Harry and Thor walked in. "Still here Director." said Harry, quietly and sitting down, with Thor by his side.

"Yes." said Fury. He felt relieved that Thor and Harry were back. "We were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though because I was playing something even riskier." He started walking around the room. "There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson almost died today, still believing in that idea…In heroes." Tony and Draco got up and left, he sighed. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion…"

"But a good one none the less." said Harry.

* * *

RECOVERY ROOM 4, MEDICAL DECK, HELICARRIER – Clint was shaking, coming to. "Mr. Barton." said Draco. "You are going to be alright."

Dracos musical voice echoed in his head. "You know that?" he chuckled. "Is that what you know?" He panted. "I've got no window. I have to flush him out."  
Draco poured a glass of ice cold water. "You survived a ridiculously powerful controlling hex. It's going to take time for your mind to return to normal."

"You don't understand." said Clint. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play?" He stared at the wall. "Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

"Intimately." said Draco. He showed him the dark mark on his inner left hand wrist. "When I was forced into the dark order, it was one of my jobs as a Deatheater. To curse my victims with the imperius curse. To make them do what I wanted them to do." He sat down on the bed and feed the water to Clint. "I was under it myself, complements of my own father. It was, the only way he got me to join…It's not something I'm proud of."

"Why am I back?" asked Clint. "How did you guys get him out?"

"I believe you muggles call it cognitive recalibration." said Draco. As he spoke Clint took a good look as his handsome features. The blond really did look like a inhumanly beautiful elf, straight out of the Lord of the Rings. "Widow knocked the shit out of you." He took a sip of water himself. "A hard blow to the head usually breaks mind control charms and hexes."

"Thanks." said Clint. Draco started unbinding him from the bed. "Mr. Malfoy. How many agents did I…"

"Don't do it Mr. Barton." said Draco. "It was not you. It was Loki. This is monsters and magic, nothing you were ever trained for."

"Did the bastard get away?" asked Clint.

"Yes." said Draco. "I don't suppose you know where…"

"No." said Clint. "I didn't need to know." He sighed. "I didn't ask." He took the glass of water. "He's going to make his play soon though. Today." He drank the water.

"We will stop him." said Draco.

"Who is we?" asked Clint.

"I have no idea." said Draco. "Whoever is left."

Clint nodded. "Well, if I put an arrow through Lokis eye socket, I would sleep better I suppose." He tried to get up and grunted.

"You're still hurt." said Draco. He took out a small vial of green liquid "Drink this."

"What the hell is that?" asked Clint. "Quick healing potion. It'll fix you up in seconds."

Clint drank it down. "Urgh…" it tasted vile.

"So?" asked Draco. "Feel better?"

Clint took a moment to feel out his body, nothing hurt, he was healed. "Yeah." He nodded. "It did. Thank you."

"Now…" said Draco. "I calculate we have 20 minutes before they call you up. As your doctor, I must insist on checking that everything…" he grabbed Clints crotch. "…works."

"Really?" asked Clint. The idea that the handsome elf wanted _him_ sexually got him hard really, really fast. "It…it seems to be working."

"Only one way to find out…" smiled Draco. He locked the door, put up a silencing ward and closed the blinds as Clint began to strip.

* * *

RECOVERY ROOM 9 ACROSS THE HALL, MEDICAL DECK, HELICARRIER – Hermione was checking on Coulson when Fury, Widow and Agent Hill walked in. "How is he Miss. Potter?" asked Fury.

Hermione showed them the wound. "Most of the wound is healed." She said. They could tell she was right. "But that's on the surface. I don't know the condition of his interior. It could be just as well healed, but I don't like leaving things to chance." Widow agreed. "What do you suggest?"

"I'd feel safer taking him to a professional medidoctor." said Hermione. "I suggest we take him to the Rockerfeller Hospital, where they treated Caleb. That way they can check him over properly and make sure he's 110% well."

"We will prep a jet to take you to Stark Tower." said Fury. "You will take it from there Miss. Potter."

"I'd like to go with him." said Hermione. "If that is fine with you."

"I'll fire up the jet." said Fury. He left leaving Hermione, Widow and Agent Hill with Coulson as he prepped the jet for their departure.

* * *

RECOVERY ROOM 4, MEDICAL DECK, HELICARRIER – Draco's hands slid down and around to Clint's ass, grasping his cheeks and starting to massage them. He slowly parted them and kneaded the flesh, waiting on him get his fill of what he was currently doing as he licked and sucked a path up Clint's neck to a spot just behind his ear that had the archer panting roughly. He leaned into Clints ear. "It is time now," he breathed, lifting Clint off of his lap making the archer stand up the center of the small bed. Turning Clint around, he stood behind him and spread his ass cheeks, pressing his face between the two globes and starting to roughly eat him out.

Clint gasped and clung to the bar in front of him, losing all shame over the fact that he was melting like butter in the Dracos hands. _'Fuck it, it's soo good!'_ he thought, pressing back toward the elfs tongue, daring to actually fuck himself back as Dracos tongue passed the ring of muscle. "Mmmm…" he moaned, feeling Dracos strong hands massaging and squeezing his ass good and hard.

Draco casted a lubrication spell on his fingers and cock. He pressed two digits against Clint's hole, watching the archers body take them eagerly. He bit his lip watching Clint fuck himself on his lubed fingertips. _'The Avenger is so hot.'_ he thought as he stroked his lover's back. "Keep going love."

Clint eagerly continued to fuck his fingers, ramming himself back on them with increasing need. Every time he slid down on the digits, his body wanted more until he panted with the effort, trembling with the desire for something larger. Dracos's strong hand eventually stopped him, and slipped out, making him whimper.

Draco held Clint still, he aligned himself, sliding against the archer. His chest dragged over Clint's sweaty damp back until he was pressed tight against his ass, cock between the Clints cheeks. He moved a few times, teasing, letting Clint get used to the idea.

"Oh…fuck…" panted Clint. "Please!" He gasped when Draco pressed to his tight entrance, slowly pushing in. "Yes…" he moaned roughly. "Oh fu…" he gasped. "Mmm…" he whimpered, biting his bicep. Draco was stretching him to the limit.

Finally after five minutes of delicious first penetration, Draco was in. "Bloody hell, you're tight." He purred into Clints ear, before spanking the archers ass.

"Mmmm…" moaned Clint, he liked the spanking. "Please don't stop." he begged. "More."

Draco pressed his pelvis tight against Clints ass, his cock buried between those delicious cheeks, and he let out a moan of his own. His hands slid over the other's hips, grasping harshly. "Tell me what you want."

Clint moaned at the wizards commanding words, envious of the strong commanding authority they had, nearly falling to pieces under the other's body already. Draco was single handedly holding him, the guy was an elf so his strength was enhanced and magnified. "Fuck me...ha…hard."

Immediately, Draco started moving, thrust quickly and enthusiastically. His thrusts, though powerful were gentle so the Avenger could get used to him. When Clint finally started to cry out, he was happy to add more power into it. He caressed the archers strong biceps, making the Clint lean into his touch.

Clinging to the handle on the wall, Clints mind was spinning with lust, happily letting himself be used by hi lover. He wanted nothing more than to be completely fucked into oblivion. To lose control and dive into his feelings, feelings he had buried out of fear of rejection. He wanted to meet someone he could surrender to, to claim him, protect him and support him and understand him. "Oh!" he cried as Draco stretched him to the limit. Then when Draco thrust in hard into his prostate he snapped. "Fuuuuuuck!" he cried as he came, exploding all over the bed.

Draco thrusted hard, four more times, before he came hard inside Clint.

Clint shook when he felt Draco release inside him. _'Fuck he's good!'_ he thought. He panted, when he felt Dracos tongue flick his hard nipple. "Mmmm." he whimpered. "Do…do that again?" He bit his lip when Draco tugged the hard wet nipple with his teeth. "Oooh, that's good." he cried as Draco collapsed on top of him. He sighed and smiled as Draco gifted him with tender butterfly kisses all over his chest and shoulders and biceps. He'd never felt more loved. Draco leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he responded immediately. Then as Draco was going to move, to pull out of him, he panicked. "No." he muttered, hugging the elf tighter. He looked at Dracos silver grey eyes and asked what his heart was begging. "Stay."

Draco smiled "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured and snuggled into Clints chest, hugging the archers waist.

Clint hugged him tight and closed his eyes, recording the moment in his mind. He felt something was starting between him and Draco, and if time confirmed he was right, he was not turning back on that.

* * *

CONTAINMENT DECK, HELICARRIER – Caleb and Steve, now dressed in a blue sweater and Jeans, find Tony in the Containment deck. "Was he married?" asked Steve.

"No." said Tony, he wore a black STARK sweater and black jeans. "There was cellist, I think, last year. I don't know if they're still together."

"I'm sorry." said Steve. "He's a good man."

"A lucky man." said Caleb. He was dressed in a baggy white sweater with blue jeans, a black turban wrapped around his head and his 35 carat red diamond ring on his right hand ring finger.

"He was an idiot." said Tony.

Steve looked at him. "Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone." said Tony.

"He was doing his job." said Caleb.

"He was out of his league." said Tony. "He should have waited."

Stave walked down the stairs, with Caleb, to join him on the containment deck. "Sometimes there's no way out Tony."

"Right. I've heard that before." Said Tony. He keep walking towards the door.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" asked Steve.

Tony turned around. "We are not soldiers." He looked at Steve and Caleb. "Well, you two sort of are, but …" He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither are we." said Steve. "He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does."

"But right now we've got to put that behind us and get this done." said Caleb. "Now according to your findings in the lab, Loki needs a power source. If you can put together a list of…"

Tony looked at the spot, stained with blood, where Coulson fell when Loki stabbed him. "He made it personal." said Tony.

"That's not the point." said Steve.

"That is the point. That is Lokis point." said Tony. "He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart." said Steve.

"Divide and conquer is great strategy, but…" said Caleb. "…he knows he has to take us out to win, right?"

Tony nodded his head, pointing his finger at Caleb signaling to the wizard was on track. "He wants to beat us, he want to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right." said Steve. "We caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah." said Tony. "That's just previews. This is opening night, and Loki is a full tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he ants a parade he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…"

"Bloody hell." said Caleb.

"…Son of a bitch." said Tony ran passed them and out the door, Steve and Caleb followed knowing what he was thinking. "Gather who's left, tell Widow to fire up the jet. ASAP." He ordered as they split up. He went to get his metal suit, Steve headed up to the Medical Deck and Caleb ran up the stairs to the Central Control Hall.

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – Caleb ran in. Thor and Harry looked up to him. "Sleeping time is over gentlemen. We're going." He looked around. "Where is Hermione and Draco?"

"She left with Coulson to Rockerfeller Hospital." said Harry. "Draco is checking on Mr. Barton in the Medical Deck." He got up and walked over, Thor behind him. "What happened?"

"Get your broom and hammer." said Caleb. "I'll tell you on the way to the lower hanger." He said leading them out the door.

* * *

RECOVERY ROOM 4, MEDICAL DECK, HELICARRIER – The doors opened. Captain America walked in. "Time to go."

Draco was already dressed. "Where?"

"I'll tell you on the way." said Steve. Clint walked out of the bathroom in a black t shirt and jeans. "I can co pilot the jet with Natasha."

"Good." said Steve. "She's on her way down we speak." He looked at Clint. "Do you have a suit?"

"Yeah." said Clint.

"Then suit up." said Steve.

* * *

LOWER HANGER BAY, HELICARRIER – Captain America, Black Widow led the group. Hawkeye followed in a sleeveless black and dark purple suit, that showed off his big biceps, arrow filled quiver on his back and bow in hand. They met Thor next to the jet.

Caleb and Harry met with Draco. "Guys." said Harry. "Since this is going to be a very public fight. I think it's best if I cast a glamour spell on us three, I did it with Hermione. Only the Avengers will see who we really are."

Draco nodded in approval. "Not bad Potter."

"Very clever." said Caleb. "Do it."

Harry took out his wand waved it around the three of them and chanted. "GLAMOURA CONFUNDUS PUBLICUS." Three large rings of yellow light wrapped around all three of them flashing bright before being absorbed into their bodies. "Lets do this. Suit up!" He went to leave, but Draco grabbed him.

"We don't have suits Potter." said Draco. "Hold on…" He waved his wand around all himself and transfigured his clothes. A black form fitting tunic, embroidered with emerald green crystals, black leggings and lightweight black dragon scale chest and shoulder armor and scale gauntlets and boots. With an arrow filled black quiver on his back and a glossy ebony bow in hand. His long platinum blond hair was tied back in a light ponytail. He wore his 33 carat emerald cut emerald Malfoy ring. "So?" he asked.

"Not bad." said Harry. His eyes flashed green magically transfiguring his clothes into black Deatheater–like robes. It was slit down the middle to the bottom to allow his legs to move more fluidly. Black leather leggings, and boots. The lightweight armor shoulders, gauntlets on his hands and arms, and boots were like glossy emerald green phoenix feathers. He wore his 33 carat radiant cut red diamond Potter ring.

"My turn." said Caleb. He eyes lit up red and transfigured his clothes into black wizard robes. He wore a deep V neck black sweater and black leather pants under a high vampire like collar, 3ft long train, black leather trench coat encrusted and lined with glittering flaming rubies and orange topazes. Which complemented his 33 carat radiant cut red diamond Potter ring and a black leather turban arpped around his head.

"Niiice!" said Harry.

"Thanks." said Caleb. "I guess it'll have to do."

"Lets do this boys." said Draco. Leading the three towards the jet. They saw Ironman had just arrived.

The 5 Avengers looked at the three wizards and were impressed, they looked badass. Thor Hawkeye and Captain America were all very turned on.

"So?" asked Harry.

"You look quit fetching." said Thor.

Captain America. "You look good." He said to Caleb.

"It's the best I could come up with on short notice." said Caleb. "Thanks though."

Hawkeye smiled at Draco. "An elf archer." Draco smiled. He admired the bow. "Nice bow!"

"Thank you." said Draco. "I never miss."

"Oh really?" asked Hawkeye. "You want to make a little wager?"

Dracos raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah." said Hawkeye. "Make this little fight interesting."

"Sure." said Draco. "If I win you will let me train you…"

Hawkeye chuckled. "Train me…?"

"…AND take you out on a date." Hawkeye was surprised, but happy. "…on me."

"Ok." said Hawkeye. "If I win…" He leaned into Dracos ear. "I get into _you_ …" He whispered, discretely licking Dracos earlobe making the blond elf shiver with lust.

Draco composed himself. "Oh you're on."

They shook on it and Clint joined the team. Harry told them about the glamour which the Avengers thought was a good idea. Draco waved to Hawkeye as the older archer followed his Avenger teammates onto the jet. Before they split up Captain America gave the witches what they called Avenger Bluesets or ABs, that fit in your ear like Bluetooth headsets, so they could talk and communicate.

* * *

SHEILD JET, LOWER HANGER BAY, HELICARRIER – The Avengers got on the jet. An agent organizing the interior looked up at them. "You're not authorized to be in here…"

Captain America stopped him. "Son." He interrupted. "Just don't."

* * *

OUTISDE SHIELD JET, LOWER HANGER BAY, HELICARRIER – "So we are not flying with them?" asked Caleb.

"I thought we could fly on our brooms." Said Harry. "See which one of us gets there first?

Draco jumped at it. Caleb smiled, he watched Harry and Draco take their miniaturized brooms from their pockets and resized them. Harry had his Firebolt,

Draco had a Thunderbird 3000.

They turned Caleb. "What do you have?"

Caleb smiled and took out his broom, resizing it. "This."

Their eyes widened. "A Dragonfly?" gasped Draco. He laughed. "Oh, this is going to be good!"

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – Agent Hill went to talk to Fury. "Sir."

"Agent Hill…" said Fury.

"Those cards, they were in Coulsons locker, not his jacket." said Hill.

Fury looked at the deck of bloody superhero cards in his hand. "They needed the push."

They looked out the window to see Ironman fly out, then three high speed flying witches followed by the jet.

"They found him." said Fury. "Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do." He ordered. "I want eyes on everything."

***Wow… I DID NOT expect for Draco and Clint to hook up so soon! But I love it! THAT WAS HOOT! I'm glad Clint fell for Draco found each other, he's been so reserved and quiet and private about his personal life that I'm glad he found someone to surrender to! Love the wizard suits and that Harry Draco and Caleb wanted to make a flying competition! & I'm happy Coulson is alive! The Chitauri, Loki, and Fight for New York City is coming up next! **REMEMBER: I'm posting this chapter and chapter 11 back to back so will be answering all your reviews on chapter 12. PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	11. Battle for New York I

***Hi guys. We have reached the climax and are nearing the end. **1)** I will be answering your reviews from Chapter 10 and this chapter 11 coming up next on Chapter 12. This is a shorter chapter, but really fun! Hope you like it! *******

* * *

STARK TOWER, NEW YORK CITY – Ironman, Harry, Draco and Caleb flew across the city to the top of Stark Tower where the scientist Dr. Eric Selvig was working on a device using the Tesseract inside it. "Oh my…" said Harry. "I feel it's power, you were right Draco." He, Draco and Caleb were hovering slightly above Ironman.

"Shut it down Dr. Selvig." said Ironman.

"It's too late." said Dr. Selvig. "She can't stop now, she wants to show us something. A new universe."

"Ok." said Ironman sarcastically. He took a shot at the machine but the powerful energy field around it deflect it it, forming a wave of energy, blasting Selvig and Ironman away. The witched flew up and missed the impact, slowly flying back down.

"The barrier is pure energy." said Caleb. "It's unbreakable."

"Yeah." said Ironman

"Maybe we don't have to breach it." said Harry.

"Come again?" asked Draco.

"Maybe we can lower it's energy enough to cast a spell strong enough to turn off the machine…?" said Harry. Ironman, Draco and Caleb stared at him. "What? We can try can we?"

Caleb looked at Draco. "Drake?"

"Alright." said Draco. He spotted Loki. "Look who here."

Ironman looked down to see Loki standing on the rooftop terrace. "Give it a shot guys. I'm gonna talk to Reindeer Rudolph." He said before flying down to the landing on the terrace and the spinning wheel started spinning around him taking off his suit. Loki followed him inside.

Harry pointed his wand at the machine and chanted. "REVELIO." The central part of the machine, the core where the Tesseract was, flashed pink. "There…" he sighed. "It's where the Tesseract is

Draco pointed his wand at the machine and chanted. "REDUCERE ENERGIA." Firing a small white ball of energy at the Tesseract. They saw the energy lessen.  
Caleb spotted a bunch of cables plugged into a box. He flew down pointed his wand and chanted. "REMOVERTO" They watched the cables pulling, trying to unplug from the box, but then as if it felt disturbed or attacked, the spell that Draco cast was broken and all three wizards were blasted away.

"Damn it!" said Draco.

Caleb sighed. "Sorry."

"It was a good try." said Harry. He grunted. "Where is Hermione when we need her?"

"Can we try to just turn it off, all three of us at once?" asked Draco, he removed his personal glamour, keeping the one Harry had casted, revealing his elven form to tap into his elven magic. "It's the last thing I can think of."

"Fine." said Harry. "Wands at the ready!" he called. All three flew down, keeping a safe distance from the Tesseract, pointed their wands at the machine. "One…"  
"…Two…" His eyes flashed green, Calebs eyes flashed red. "Three…"

"SCHUTTEN DUN." They chanted unanimously. All three sending a blast of red light at the Tesseract. But the Tesseract deflected it hitting them back and sending them down. Luckily they caught their balance and flew back up circling the tower together. On the way they saw Tony get thrown out of a window, then see the suit fly out the window after him and change into Ironman before touching the ground below. They joined him on the way back up.

"Oh and there's one other person you pissed off." said Ironman said to Loki. "His name is Phil."

Harry pointed his wand at Loki and chanted. "BOMBARDA!" blasting Loki to the stone wall behind him on the Penthouse.

Just then the building shook, once, they all looked up to see Selvigs machine turn on and open the wormhole above Stark Tower, allowing the Chitauri fleet in outer space to invade.

"Right." said Ironman. "Army."

"Boys!" All four turned to see Hermione on a firebolt in black, elven–like, witch robes hovering next to them. Her hair tied in a tight bun showing off her elven ears. "Lets get to work!"

"Ladies first love!" grinned Draco wickedly.

Hermione smiled and flew off, followed by Caleb, Draco, Harry and Ironman. As they approached the invading army, Hermione took over. "Harry Draco go left, Mr. Stark you take the center, Caleb you and I will go right!" They split up, firing curses and hexes at the Chitauri while Ironman flew down the center firing missiles, explosives and repulsor beam blasts.

* * *

ROOFTOP TERRACE, STARK TOWER – Loki walked onto the landing of the terrace, magically changing into his gold armor and helmet with billowing green robes. He looked around admiring the chaos.

Thor landed on the terrace deck, shaped like a half moon, below him. "Loki!" Loki turned to him. "Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it."

"You can't." said Loki. "There is no stopping it. There is only the war."

"So be it." said Thor.

Loki jumped down to the half moon terrace deck and began an intense fight with Thor. Him with the scepter, and Thor with Mjolnir, the other world metals clashing and echoing through the air. He fired a blast from the scepter, Thor blocked it with an electric shield from Mjolnir. The blast ripped apart the R K letters, from the giant STARK letters on the sight of the tower.

* * *

OVER NEW YORK CITY – The jet arrived and was flying towards Stark Tower. _"Stark, we're on your three, headed northeast." reported Widow through the Avengers intercom, which reached everyones ABs._

Harry conjured one for Hermione and gave it to her, she immediately plugged in, as they followed Ironman. "What did you stop for drive through?" asked Ironman.

"Swing up Park. We are gonna lay them out for you." They met the jet on an intersection, giving the jet the chance to open fire.

 _"Sir. We've got more incoming." Jarvis reported._

"Fine." said Ironman. "Lets keep them occupied."

* * *

ROOFTOP TERRACE, STARK TOWER – The jet flew up, firing at every Chitauri they could hitting them all, to the Stark Tower roof. They see Thor and Loki fighting on the half moon terrace deck. "Nat?" asked Hawkeye, moving the jet around.

"I see him." said Widow, she prepped to fire.

As the jet opened fire, Loki knocked Thor down long enough to fire his scepter blowing up the right turbine engine of the jet. Thor came back with force now engaging in physical fight.

* * *

STARK PLAZA, NEW YORK – Clint, being an expert pilot, managed to avoid the buildings as the jet went down, unfortunately crashing on a large outdoor open plaza, facing Stark Tower 2 blocks down, named Stark Plaza. Looking up they saw another swarm of Chitauri fly out of the wormhole in front of huge armored snake like beast. It flew right over Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America, slowly ejecting Chitauri onto the buildings.

"Stark are you seeing this?" asked Captain America.

"Seeing just working on believing." said Ironman.

"What the hell is that?" asked Draco.

"That is a Leviathan." said Hermione. "Intergalactic beasts used as warships for the Chitauri."

"How you do know that?" asked Ironman.

"Don't ask." said Harry.

"I stopped by the Auror Office and asked Director Maddox if she had any books on intergalactic creatures. There was a small column on Leviathans and other large aerial reptiles."

"How are they connected to the Chitauri?" asked Ironman.

"They live on the same realm, and can interact given that the Chitauri are a hybrid race of advanced organic reptilian beings and machines."

"Fine." said Caleb. "Can the Leviathans be killed."

"Yes." said Hermione.

"Ok." said Caleb. "Lets work on that." He, Draco, Harry and Hermione flew off towards a Chitauri squad heading towards Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America.

"Where's Banner?" asked Ironman. "Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" asked Captain America.

"Just keep me posted." Said Ironman, flying off following and examining the so called Leviathan. "Jarvis, find me a soft spot."

* * *

ROOFTOP TERRACE, STARK TOWER –"Look at this!" yelled Thor. "Look around you!" He had Loki by the throat, turning Lokis head to the city at war. "Do you think this madness will end with your rule?"

"It's too late." said Loki. "It's too late to stop it."

"No." said Thor. "We can, together."

Loki stared at Thor, distracting him long enough to stab him in the gut with a blade, knocking the blond god to the floor. "Sentiment." He hissed.

Harry swooped down, he saw what Loki did to his Thor, his eyes lit up green and his kitsune manifested blasting a high voltage bolt of green electricity at Loki hitting Loki in the gut and knocking him off the roof.

Loki landed on a flying Chitauri chariot. "Urgh!" he grunted as he shook off the electric currents from his system.

Harry landed on the half moon terrace, got off his broom and ran to Thor. "Thor! Are you…?" He was stopped by Thors strong kiss. He dropped his broom and wrapped his arms around Thor. The kitsune manifested, gentle green electrical currents danced around Thor.

Thor accepted the kitsunes powers, feeling them start to heal his wound. He wrapped his arms around Harrys waist, as his body absorb not just his boyfriends power, which was healing him, he was enjoying the kisses. "Mmmm…" he growled when Harrys tongue slipped into his mouth. Harry kissed down his jawline, he moved to give him more access, and down his neck. He gasped when Harry squeezed his ass. "Ha…Harry." he panted, craving more.

A blast separated them. They the letter S, from the giant and now dwindling STARK letters on the sight of the tower.

Catching their breath they looked at each other. Harry checked him over, and they saw the wound had healed. "All better." said Harry.

"Thank you love." Thor smiled, pulling Harry in for one more kiss. "My promise still stands." He grabbed Mjolnir and with one final lingering peck on the lips he flew off into the fighting below.

"Fuck…" groaned Harry, controlling his hormones. He took deep breaths. "Ok…" He grabbed his broom and flew off two meet the others.

* * *

STARK PLAZA, NEW YORK – Captain America, Hawkeye and Widow ducked for cover behind two cabs. They saw three flying chariots fly passed them, all caught the glimpse of the golden horns. "Loki." said Captain America. They saw him fire at people on the streets below the plaza. "They're fish in a barrel down there."

Widow started firing her pistols. "We got this. It's good." She reassured. "Go."

Captain turned to Hawkeye. "You think you can hold them off?"

Hawkeye turned to his leader. "Captain, it will be my genuine pleasure." He grabbed an arrow, fired it at a Chitauri, as it hit the creature little missles flew off blowing the other six behind him.

Captain America jumped off the bridge, onto a bus and down to the floor, just in time before the Chitauri blew the bus and Hawkeye stood behind a taxi cab, being a good firing point. "Jut like Budapest all over again." Widow commented firing some more rounds.

"You and I remember Budapest, very differently." added Hawkeye, firing arrow after arrow. Hitting six, blowing up 13.

* * *

IN THE AIR – Ironman fires some minni missiles at the Leviathan, the creature roared turning around to follow him. "Well, we got his attention."

* * *

STARK PLAZA, NEW YORK – Hawkeye and Widow had taken down a good 60 Chitauri. Four came down, they took two while Captain America jumped up from below taking the other two. They turned to see 10 more coming but they were zapped to death by Thor and Harrys green and white shower of electricity, as they landed.

"What's the story upstairs?" asked Captain America.

"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." said Thor. Hermione and Caleb landed next to Widow. Draco landed next to Hawkeye.

 _"Thor is right." said Ironman. "We gotta handle these guys."_

Widow panted, catching her breath. "How do we do this?"

"As a team." said Captain America.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." said Thor.

"Yeah?" asked Hawkeye. He was checking the explosives on his arrowheads. "Well get in line." He stopped when he felt Draco squeeze his ass. He turned, leaned into Dracos ear, turned off his AB for a second, and whispered. " _You_ can cut in…" Draco winked making him bite his lip, as he turned his AB back on. Luckily no one noticed the exchange.

"Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need." said Captain America. "Without him, these things could run wild." He looked around and formed a plan. "We've got Stark up top. He's going to need us to…" He stopped by Bruce arriving in a rusty old motorcycle. They all went to receive him.

Bruce got off the bike. "Well, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse." said Widow.

"Sorry." said Bruce.

"No." said Bruce.

"No." corrected Widow. "We could use a little worse." They all got the implication of her words. Caleb made a note of it.

"Stark." Said Captain America. "We got him.

 _"Banner?" asked Ironman. "Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."_

They all turned to see Ironman turn on a corner building, flying towards them, with the Leviathan behind him.

"I don't see how that's a party." Said Widow.

"Dr. Banner." said Captain America. "Now would be a good time to get angry."

"That's my secret Captain." said Bruce. "I'm always angry." As eh turned to face the Leviathan he turned into Hulk, who POOOOWED the Leviathan straight in the face, slowing it down. The creature grunted as the impact knocked it out.

Ironman fired a repulsor beam blast at the frontal part of the Leviathan, Harry, Draco, Caleb and Hermione pointed their wands and chanted the cutting hex. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" magically slicing and dicing what remained of the creature apart, metal armor an dlarge body parts flew everywhere.

The Chitauris up all over the building screeching with anger as they watched the Avengers and the witches together standing in a circle on the street ready for more.

* * *

IN THE AIR ON A FLYING CHARIOT - Loki looked down at the Avengers. "Send the rest." he commanded. In two minutes more Chitauri and three more Leviathans came through the wormhole.

* * *

STARK PLAZA, NEW YORK – Down on Stark Plaza, they all saw the new invaders. "Guys." said Widow.

"Call it Captain." said Ironman.

"All right, listen up." Captain America took command. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton and Malfoy I want you both on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays…Stark, Hermione you two have the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Clench up, Legolas." said Draco grabbing onto the back of Hawkeyes uniform and flying off on the Thunderbird 3000 up into the air. As they flew he pulled Hawkeye in front of him to the broom, holding him securely, and kissed him. "Not the worst first bad date I've had." He joked, making Hawkeye smile.

"Thor, Harry. You gotta try to bottleneck that portal." said Captain America. "You go the lighting. Light the bastards up…" Thor spun Mjolnir around stirring up the wind as he flew up into the air, Harry was behind him on his Firebolt. He turned to Widow. "You and me, we stay on the ground, keep the fighting here…Hulk…" He turned to Hulk turned to him. "…Smash." Hulk smiled and leampt up high onto a building as he SMASHED, BIFFED and POWED every Chitauri he could spot. "He turned to Caleb. "Caleb, if you want to add a little bad. Please, do."

"What is bad?" asked Widow.

Captain America turned to Widow, he remembered she hadn't seen the dragon yet. "Think of it this way, if Hulk is worse, Caleb is bad."

They watched as Calebs eyes lit up, glowing red, a swirl of red smoke swirled around him as he grew. They heard a loud deep roar as large wings broke the smoke cloud and a monstrous, 85 foot long black wyvern dragon, with a wingspan of 130, bright glowing red eyes, devilish horns on it's head and sparking black and red scales. The dragon blew some fire before flying off into the sky.

"Yeah…" said Widow. Nodding and scratching her head. "That's...that's bad."

***Poor Selvig, hahaaha, he didn't ask to be a part of this craziness. I loved how Ironman, Harry, Caleb and Draco worked together and then with Hermione. As usual I loved that Hermione knew what a Leviathan was. I loved naughty Draco flirting and feeling up Clint! Those two are naughty! I love it! And of course, I loved that the dragon returned! The fight tontinues next! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	12. Battle for New York II

**amb6675 –** Thank you. I love that you love it….I can't either, it's gonna be good!...Every Avenger movie, and Thor movie in between them so long as they keep making them.

 **whitecollarblackwolf – (Ch.10)** Thanks. **(Ch.11)** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

 **Guest – (Ch.11)** Thank you. I'll update soon!

 **twilightreaderaddict – (Ch.11)** Hahaahahaah! Yup! It depends what is worse for you an angery bone/anything crushing Hulk or a colossal 85 foot long fire breathing dragon. lol I hope to update soon!

 **kristy21 – (Ch.11)** Thank you Kristy!

 **domsijohn – (Ch.10)** You're welcome. Yes it was surprising! Thanks for the props. **(Ch.11)** I think deep down Fury knows Hermione won. But with everything being so crazy, he's had no time to think of that…Yes there will be. I'm really hopeful that there will.

 **Pheonix39 (Guest) – (Ch.11)** Thank you so much for the props Pheonix. I'm glad you're looking forward to more…I haven't gotten as far as Civil War. I'm taking each movie one by one and building up from there.

 **buterflypuss – (Ch.11)** Thank you buter!

 **xXxOtAku444xXx – (Ch.11)** Thank you!

 **JJFicFreak – (Ch.11)** Yeah. He's always struck me as a very reserved lonely isolated person, given his career choice. And here he's had to hide away who he really is, his sexual orientation from the world, and he's put up a wall, a hard cold exterior to cover that up. But somehow he connected with Draco and he just couldn't stand it anymore and let go. I think it was very cathartic for him…Yes! I want him to win as well, I'll be interesting ot see Clint turn the tables on Draco in the bedroom! … Of course, Thor and Harry can't stop each other, and whe should they stop! lol The more the better! …A non Avenger, interesting. Any ideas? PM me if any come to mind. We'll see. For now I like your suggestion.

***Hi guys. So many reviews! Great questions! **UPATE –** **1)** After this chapter there is 1 maybe 2, depending on how the next chapter goes, left for this 2nd HP/Thor installment. **2)** I can announce that a 3rd installment is on the way! It'll be up and running in a few weeks! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!***

* * *

CHRYSTLER BUILDING – Thor and Harry landed on the art deco, stainless steel, top of the Chrysler Building. Harry shrunk his broom and put it in his pocket. He looked at Thor "ready?" Thor nodded. He offered his hand. "Together."

Thor nodded, joining hands with Harry, he looked up pointing Mjolnir at the sky gathering the clouds. Harrys eyes lit up green. Elecricity started crackling around Mjolnir as the sky rumbled with Thunder. Cracking green electrical currents swirled around Harry as the kitsune fox aura manifested over Harrys body. Thors white electrical currents swirled around him meeting Harrys green currents at their joined hands, both felt their power rising as the sky darkened. With a deep rumble a lightning bold crashed down into Mjolnir. It was so powerful the Kitsune aura around grew, forming 9, 20 foot long, crackling electrical fox tails dancing in the air summoning and absorbing more lightning. As they gathered more and more the electrical currents zapped around the stainless steel tower cracking the windows.  
Though it was a terrible situation, Thor was happy to be working with Harry. It was the first time they had been fighting, linking their hand sand uniting their powers. He saw that gesture from Harry as another symbol of trust, Harry trusted him to unite their magical powers and that was a testament to their relationship. They were one, boyfriends and lovers, faithful mates who worked as a team.

"Just a little more!" he called.

Harrys green eyes glowered stronger and stronger as his electrical fox tails took in more lighting. "Thor…! I can't…hold it much longer!"

"On three!" said Thor. "One… Two… Three!" He pointed Mjolnir at the wormhole and released the lightning. "Aaaaaaaaaagh!

Harrys tailes went crazy dancing around as if they were shaking the lighting out and releasing it in as swirling blast of electric green lightning from his chest. Both electrical attacked fired everything in it's way, every little Chitauri and the Laviathans, who roared in pain as they backed off into the depths of the wormhole.

Thor looked at Harry, and was in awe, Harrys ears grew into pointed fox ears, his canines and lateral incisors grew out into vampiric–like fox teeth, and his hair grew longer billowing in the wind. Harry was beautiful. He tightened his grip on Harrys hand, squeezing their linked fingers together as they gave it all they had.

* * *

NYC ROOFTOP – Hawkeye was shooting arrows, luckily Draco casted a everlasting charm on both their quivers so they would never run out of arrows. Draco was shooting arrows with him. None of them missed a target. "Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." He called.

 _"I'm just trying to keep them off the street." said Ironman._

"Well they can't bank worth a damn." said Hawkeye, shooting another Chitauri without even looking. "So find a tight corner. We will cover you."

Draco rushed over. As Ironman flew by with 18 Chitauries behind him, they released arrow after arrow, Draco faster than Hawkeye, leaving Ironman with just 2 to deal with. "Good shots guys. What else you got?"

"Well Thor and Harry are taking on a squadron down on 6th." Draco reported.

 _"And they didn't invite me." said Ironman as he increased his speed towards Thor and Harry._

* * *

A Leviathan was about to crash through a building when it was pulled down by a roaring Hulk. Captain America and Widow saw Caleb swoop down and face the second Leviathan head on, as the Leviathan growled the dragon opened its mouth breathing fire like a flame thrower from hell incinerating the Leviathan as his clawed feet and sharp talon wings grabbed into it securely pulling hard. The dragon breathed more fire as it tore the Leviathan in two and throwing the two pieces away.

"Loki is on your tail Caleb." said Hermione.

The dragon turned and did a aerial backflip, flipping the tables on Loki, so now he was the one flying and roaring after Loki. Loki cranked the flying chariot into his speed as he tried to duck the scorching dragon fire blown his way.

Captain America looked at Caleb, in all his dragon glory, and smiled. "He's certainly in trouble."

Widow looked up at the machine up on Stark tower and how more Chitauri keep pouring through the wormhole. "None of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

Captain America looked up at the wormhole. "Our biggest guns couldn't touch it. Neither could Thors magic or the witches."

"Maybe it's not about guns." said Widow.

"If you wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." said Captain America.

Widow spotted a Chitauri chariot flying their way. "I got a ride. I could use a boost though."

Hermione flew down. "Hope on Natasha." Widow climbed onto the broom, behind Hermione. "I've got an idea."

"Hope it works." Said Captain America. He waved at them as they took off and got back to fighting as Ironman, Harry and Thor arrived to help him. Up on the roof Draco and Hawkeye were shooting away, Hulk was fighting a Leviathan and Lokli was still being chased by a dragon.

* * *

HOLOGRAN CHAMBER, HELICARRIER – Fury was in a meeting with the Council, all there in holograms. _"Director Fury, the Council has made a decision." Said a Councilwoman._

"I recognize the Council has made a decision. But given that it's a stupid ass decision, I have elected to ignore it." said Fury.

 _"Director, you're closer than any of our subs." said a Councilman. "You scramble that jet…"_

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman." interrupted Fury. "Until I am certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."

* * *

IN THE AIR – Widow was flying with Hermione, when they were suddenly being fired to. She turned to see Loki, on a flying chariot firing at her. "Hawkeye." said Widow.

"Nat, what are you doing?" asked Hawkeye.

"A little help!" said Widow.

Draco saw Hermione, Widow and Loki them approaching. "They're heading to Stark Tower."

Hawkeye prepared an arrow. "I got him." and fired.

Loki grabbed the arrow seconds before it hit his face, and threw it away. He smiled at the archers. Then a wall of fire rose from below as the dragon swooped up hitting the flying chariot with its large head.

"Is that a…" said Hawkeye.

"Yes love." said Draco. "That's a dragon."

They saw how the Dragon used it's huge wing to knocked Loki off sending him through the window of Stark Tower.

"Fuck!" said Hawkeye. He still couldn't believe it was a dragon.

"Soon." said Draco, leaning in and kissing Hawkeye on the cheek.

Hawkeyes eyes turned to Draco, before getting spanked. "Mmm…" he moaned biting his lower lip. "Kinky, I like it."

* * *

AVENGERS FLOOR, STARK TOWER – "Enough!" yelled Loki to Hulk. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by…" He lost his voice as Hulk grabbed him by the feat and smashed him back and forth on the floor, and back and forth again.

"Puny god." said Hulk as he walked away, leaving Loki whimpering in pain.

* * *

ROOFTOP, STARK TOWER – Hermione and Widow landed on the roof of Stark Tower and saw the machine for the first time.

"The scepter." said Selvig, he was back to his old self, no longer under Lokis control.

Hermione and Widow turned to him. "Doctor." said Widow.

"Loki's scepter." said Selvig. "The energy. The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault." said Hermione. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"Actually, I think I did." said Selvig. "I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Lokis scepter." said Widow.

"It may be able to close the portal…" said Selvig. He looked down at the terrace below. "…And I'm looking at it right now."

* * *

NYC ROOFTOP – 50 Chitauri chariots flew towards Draco and Hawkeye, both archers let loose firing arrows 30 went down. But as they came too close to comfort they knew it was time to go. "Time to move!" said Hawkeye.

Draco resides his broom and grabbed onto Hawkeye. "Hold on!" He raced off the roof as it was blown to pieces by chariot firing. The remaining 20 chariots flew after them. At lightning speed he switched seats with Hawkeye, putting him behind the Avenger. "Hold the broom steady." he commanded.

"I don't have any magic." said Hawkeye.

"Believe!" said Draco. "Let go and believe."

Hawkeye did just that, he closed his eyes for a moment picturing the broom steady, and it did.

"Good!" said Draco. "Keep it like that, and if you can believe it to go a bit faster, do it." In about three minutes the broom picked up speed. He let go of the broom, holding himself steady with his legs, took out his wand and pointed it at the 10 Chitauri chariots and chanted. "AVADA KEDAVRA MAXIMA BLASTOS!" a bright green flash of light fired from his wand forming a sinister looking green cloud that swallowed every Chitauri on their tail. He then, at lightning speed switched seats again, with Hawkeye again behind him, and turned the broom around. Hawkeyes chest was pressed to his back, hugging him tight. As the green cloud dispersed, they saw the 20 chitauris falling from the sky dead.

"Wow." Said Hawkeye. "What was that?"

"A conversation for another time." said Draco. He speeded away as 10 more Chitauris flew towards them. Draco chanted "CONFUNDUS!" hitting 5 Chitauri who flew off in another direction. As the remaining 5 speeded towards tehm they turned a corner Dracos broom head was hit making him give a sharp turn and crash through a class window. He and Hawkeye hit the floor hard. "Urgh…" grunted Draco.

Clint looked up at Draco, from the other side of the room, he wiggled himself to his feet and ran over. "Are you ok?!"

"Bugger!" Draco complained. He took a deep breath. "Help me up." He held back a painful groan as he got to his feet. He took his wand and sharply chanted. "ACCIO THUNDERBIRD!" the broom whooshed into his hand.

"That was hot." said Hawkeye. Draco looked at him. "The way you said that."

Draco chuckled. "You look hot. All sweaty and muscled bulging…" he grabbed Hawkeye by the front of his uniform and pulling him in for a smoldering kiss. "After this is over. We are so having sex…" He kissed Hawkeye again. "…for days…" and kissed Hawkeye again. "…and nights."

"I don't know…" said Hawkeye. "Can you handle it?" he asked and licked Dracos lips.

"I relish a challenge." said Draco, grabbing onto Hawkeye's ass and squeezing it.

"Mmmm….Good…" moaned Clint, closing his eyes he could picture over a dozen things he could do to Draco right then and there, things that unfortunately had to wait. "…But." He moved away taking Dracos broom. "But we have to go."

Draco sighed. "Alright." He took the broom. They both hopped on, Hawkeye behind him, and blasted off through the broken window.

* * *

ROOFTOP, STARK TOWER – Hermione swooped down to the half moon terrace, on her broom, took the scepter and flew back up to the roof.

* * *

CENRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – The Council took matters into their own hands and executed commands to blow up the city. As the jet started to take off the computers on the upper deck of the Control Hall went off. "Sir." called Agent Hill. "We have a bird in motion!" Fury started ran out the door, he knew what the Council did. "Anyone on deck, we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized!"

Fury went up to the upper landing deck, he fired a bazooka at the fast racing jet, breaking its back tail and stopping it from taking off. Then he turned to see another jet flying off in the opposite direction, the one he fired at was a decoy. "Fuck!" As he ran back to the Control Hall he turned on his AB. "Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile heading straight for the city!"

* * *

NEW YORK STREET – Ironman was fighting Chitauris on the ground. "How long?"

 _"Three minutes." said Fury. "The payload will wipe out Midtown."_

"Jarvis, put everything we've got into the thrusters." ordered Ironman. _"I just did." said Jarvis._ He blasted off into the air leaving the Chitauri in the dust.

* * *

ROOFTOP, STARK TOWER – As the Avengers fought as a unit down on Stark Plaza, with Harry, Clint, Draco and a now human form Caleb. Widow with Dr. Selvig at the wormhole machine. Hermione had the scepter in her hand and walked up to the machine. "Right at the crown." he called.

Hermione stabbed into the energy force field around the machine, it was so hard to push through. She let go of her personal glamour embracing her elf form, summoning it's power pushing the scepter in further and further. "I can close it." said Hermione, through the AB. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" called Captain America.

"No wait." called Ironman.

"Stark these things are still coming." said Captain America.

"I've got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute." said Ironman speeding through the air towards the missile. "And I know just where to put it." He flew down under the missile, grabbed it tight and used all the strength of the iron suit to push it up and redirect up.

* * *

IN THE AIR – As Ironman flew up closer to the wormhole, with the missile. Captain Americas voice came through the AB. _"Stark, you know that's a one way trip."_

"Save the rest for the return, J." said Ironman.

 _"Sir." said Jarvis. "Shall I try Miss. Potts?"_

"Might as well." said Ironman, an image of Pepper came up on the screen as Jarvis dialed her number. RING RING RING… Ironman speeded straight for Stark Tower… RING RING RING… Ironman dived up the side of the building barely touching it…RING RING RING…Ironman passed the roof with Dr. Selvig, Widow and Hermione…RING RING RING… Ironman crossed the wormhole vanishing into outer space. RING RING… RING… Ironman was in space, he saw the stars and star clouds brighter than he'd ever seen them and there in front o fhim he saw the Chitauri Mother Ship…RING….RING….RING…Ironman let go of the missle as his suit went offline. As he fell, he saw the missile hit the Chitauri Mother Ship blowing it up until everything went black.

* * *

ROOFTOP, STARK TOWER – When the Chitauri and their chariots as well as the last remaining Leviathan shut down dead. A cheering roar erupted everywhere. But the Avengers and the witches remained still looking up at the wormhole waited for Ironman to come back through…Two minutes passed…They waited….Three minutes passed…They waited.

"Come on Stark." said Widow.

…Four minutes passed…They waited…Five minutes passed….

"Close it." commanded Captain America.

Hermione, whose gripping hands were bleeding due to the overloading power of the scepter and the Tesseract gave one last pushed touching the crown of the machine, right below the Tesseract Cube and turning it off. As soon as it did she fell back letting go of the scepter. "Aaaargh!" She cried.

Widow was next to Hermione, injecting her with a pain killer injection as she checked the burns on the elf witches hands. "It's ok. You're gonna be ok."

"Urgh…" grunted Hermione. "I have a small healing potion in my pocket…Please…" Widow nodded and reached into her pocket to get the small potion vial.

* * *

STARK PLAZA – The Avengers and the 3 male wizards watched as Ironman came through the wormhole seconds before it closed. "Son of a gun." smiled Captain America. They watched him falling and falling and falling, faster and faster and faster towards the ground.

"He's not slowing down." said Thor, spinning Mjolnir to create air cloud that could slow Ironmans speed.

Halfway to the ground Hulk leapt up into the air and grabbed Ironman, using himself as a protective shield as they hit the ground. Everyone gathered to see Ironman. Hulk growled and Ironman woke up.

"What the hell happened?" asked Ironman.

"We won." said Captian America. "Lets try shawarma."

"We are not finished yet." said Thor. They all turned looking up at Stark Tower. Loki was still there.

"And then shawarma after." said Ironman.

* * *

AVENGERS FLOOR, STARK TOWER – Loki grunted, crawling up the steps to sit up, when someone cleared his throat. He turned to see Ironman, Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Widow with his scepter, both Hawkeye and Draco pointing their bow and arrows, Caleb with a fireball in his hand, Harry and Hermione pointing their wands at him. Yes… He lost. "If it's all the same to you… I'll have that drink now." he grinned.

****WHAT A FIGHT! I loved every moment about it, including the cute lovey flirty scenes during the fight with Thor/Harry and Draco/Clint. I'm exhausted! But I'll be working on the next chapter later on tonight. Hope to upload it in a day or two! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ****


	13. Post Battle Time

**sweetkitty –** Thank you sweet! I'm glad your excited about that. FYI – AVENGERS II will be the 4th installment of this HP/Thor pairing crossover series. So hang in there!

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WBCW!

 **kristy21 –** Thanks kristy!

 **JJFicFreak –** Hi JJ, thanks for your kind words. Yeah. I know many might have been hoping for that, but I wanted to get the fight out of the way first. So then everyone could calm down and have the time for some sweet loving. I was happy that I was able to sneak in some flirting and kissing in between punches there. Hahahaa. It's ok to be greedy about that. I think the world has so much conflict and friction that we DO need need more sex and love in the world, sex with/and love = happiness. And we need more of that. Where there is happiness there is no conflict so we must all learn to love  & respect each other regardless of your color sex race religion or sexual orientation. As corny as it sounds I truly believe in PEACE & LOVE, it's simple and it's right to the point, it's what we all want and what we all should work together to accomplish…Since we're heading into THOR II DARK WORLD in the 3rd installment of this series followed by AVENGERS II we're gonna have to wait a while longer for Bucky and Black Panther. But please feel to tell me which superhero you recommend to come in that will fit in with all. I have a hunch of who it is, but please tell me.

 **buterflypuss –** Thanks buter!

 **domsijohn –** Yeah it was! I felt it was a good balance to all the fighting! Haha! I wish so too. Too bad.

 **twilightreaderaddict –** Yes and yeeees on that last point!...I think that is something they will discover waaay down the line. A lot of people have PMed me asking for a HP/Loki story, and I'm trying to figure out how to do that sometime this year if ever. Hmmm…Hermione and Loki? Interesting. We'll see, thanks for that interesting idea.

***Hi guys. Great reviews. You all wanted more loving scenes between the new couples. Well you're gonna get it! Oh boy are you gonna get it! I want to officially say that upcoming Chapter 14 will be the last chapter of this second installment. I will try to answer your reviews up next, but if I don't' get to them I WILL answer them on the first chapter of the upcoming 3rd installment OFFICIALLY called: THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD III. This will probably be the longest and raciest/hottest chapter of this series up to date…This is a LOOONG HOOOOOOT chapter so enjoy! **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR A LOT OF MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS.*****

* * *

SHEILD HOLOGRAM CHAMBER, HELICARRIER – Fury was in a meeting with the Council, their four shadowed silhouettes up on large computer screens lined in a row. After listening to the news, good and the bad, Fury turned off the computer speaker _. "Where are the Avengers now?" asked a Councilman._

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts." Said Fury. "I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."

"And the Tesseract?" asked a Councilwoman.

"Thor has reported that the bifrost is preparing to be opened. It will be out of our reach in two days." said Fury. "Until that moment comes, it will be locked away in a Avenger safe. A safe which has been spelled with protective wards by Mr. Potter and his family." said Fury. "Not just the Tesseract, but Loki will be incarcerated until the moment of departure. SHEILD barrier combined with wizard witch dragon and elf magical wards will be impossible for him to break. Both under bulletproof human and magical surveillance 24/7."

"That was not your call." said a Councilman.

"I didn't make it." said Fury. "I just didn't argue with the god and wizards that did. Out of our mutual alliance and trust, MACUSA and their Auror Department have agreed that should an event of this kind ever arise, they will support us in any way they can. They request the same thing from us, which we will come through with."

"On that we congratulate you Director." said a Councilwoman.

"So you let them take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime."

"Oh I think he will be." said Fury.

"I don't think you understand what you've started..." said a Councilwoman. "…letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."

"They surely are, and the whole world knows it." said Fury. "Every world knows it."

"Was that the point of all of this?" asked a Councilman. "A statement?"

"A promise." said Fury.

* * *

CENTRAL CONTROL HALL, HELICARRIER – "Sir how does it go now?" asked Hill. "They've gone their separate ways. Some, pretty extremely far. If we get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"

"They'll come back." said Fury.

"Are you really sure about that?" asked Hill. They joined Phil Coulson, now fully healed, by the windows.

"I am." said Fury.

"Why?" asked Hill.

"Because we will need them to." Said Coulson. Hill gave a small smiled and walked off to continue her duties.

* * *

AVENGERS FLOOR, STARK TOWER – After locking up Loki and the Tesseract, with monitoration 24/7 and reporting that to Fury. The Avengers and the witches indulged Tony and went out for Shawarma, as a late lunch. The establishment wasn't luxurious, it was an ok/moderate establishment, but the food was really good.

They arrived at the Avengers floor by 6pm. "Cleaning crew has finished. Pepper did a great job to make it as good as it used to be. But there's still, the entire building needs to be rebuilt and updated."

"I really wish you luck with that." said Harry.

Tony turned to Hermione and the three wizards. "You're all welcome to stay. The Witch Floor is all yours."

Harry chuckled. "Thank you Mr. Stark, but I think it's time for us to go home." Thor, Clint and Steve looked at them, fearing they would leave far away from the city.

"Our townhouse here in town is calling." said Draco. Thor, Steve and Clint felt better they would be close by.

"But keep our floor open just in case." said Hermione. "I'd like to come over and help with the reconstruction."

"Yes." said Tony. "Anytime. Jarvis, can you write down Miss. Hermione Potters name, and her family to the list of people, like Pepper, who can come and go as they please."

 _"Certainly sir." said Jarvis._

"Would you all like to go out tonight?" asked Natasha. "I know you haven't seen much of the city since you arrived."

"Not me." said Harry. "I'd like to rest and go to bed early."

"Me too." said Caleb. "Turning into a dragon takes a lot out of you." He joked.

"I'd like to go." said Hermione. Tony took out his iphone and texted Happy.

Draco nodded. "Me too."

"Happy will drive you home." said Tony, putting his phone away.

Draco turned to Banner. "Are you coming tonight Dr. Banner?"

"Me…uh…Sure." Said Bruce. "Thank you."

"Great." said Hermione.

"So we'll pick you up at 9:00." said Tony.

"So late?" asked Caleb.

"This is the town that never sleeps Mr. Potter." said Tony.

Harry shook Tonys hand. "Thank you for your help Mr. Stark."

"No problem. Harry." said Tony, shaking Harrys hand. "And call me Tony."

Everyone said their goodbyes and made their way to the elevator heading down to the lobby.

* * *

POTTER TOWNHOUSE, #13 PARK AVENUE – Happy pulled up to a 4 story townhouse, on #13 Park Avenue, all in white marble with tall black iron gates with the Potter crest above front gate entrance. They all got out of the car said their goodbyes.

"May visit your chamber tonight?" asked Thor.

Harry smiled. "I'll leave the widow open for you."

Thor smiled. "I shall come soon."

"Enjoy the night out." said Harry. They hugged and headed to the front gate to unlock it.

"Can I call you later?" asked Steve.

"Call me whenever you want." said Caleb. They hugged, he gave Steve a kiss on the neck, which made Steve smile.

As the Avengers left with Happy Hermione, Draco Caleb and Harry walked into the townhouse, the black iron gates and front door closing and locking after them. Harry waved his wand turning on the central AC and they all had some tea in the parlor quietly, making small talk of no importance before retiring to their rooms to rest, lounge around rest, and for Hermione and Draco, shower and get ready to go out on the town.

* * *

HARRYS BEDROOM, 3RD FLOOR, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – It was midnight when Thor flew onto the balcony and stepped into the bedroom closing the tall glass doors, which Harry left open, behind him.

Thor took in the room, it was a large spacious and currently dark room, only lit by the soft cool light from the street outside, with elegant dark furniture and white crystal candelabras and a large crystal chandelier hanging on a 20 foot tall ceiling and nicely cool down to 68 degrees by the AC. He walked over to the large king size bed and saw Harry sleeping under the white satin sheets, his now silky smooth shoulder length long hair on the satin white made him look like an angel. He took off his sweater, and stripped off his jeans socks and shoes, leaving him in dark blue boxers, and climbed into the bed.

Harry moved around and opened his eyes and he saw Thor. "You're here."

Thor laid down on top of Harry and hugged him tight, kissing him tenderly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm…" said Harry, stretching his limbs like a cat. "I did. Thanks." He arranged the pillows behind him, did the same for Thor, and laid back on the pillows. "How did it go? Did you have fun?"

"I did." said Thor. "We went out for dinner to Yerba Buena."

"Hmm." said Harry. "What is that?"

"Yerba Buena is a Spanish word that means, good herb." said Thor. "It is a Latin food restaurant, down in Greenwich Village. The food was very good."

Harry moved closer to Thor, who put his right arm around his shoulders. Thor laid his head back on the pillows. "Then what did you do?"

"Mr. Happy drove us up to a location called B.B King Blues Club & Grill to listen to some music and have some drinks." said Thor.

"Are they still there?" asked Harry.

Thor kissed Harrys head. "They are." Harry leaned into his torso, snuggling into him. "Stark said they were off to another location, but I wanted to come to you."

Harry looked up at him. "Really?"

Thor hugged Harry tight. "I had a promise to fulfill."

Harry moaned. "Mmm…" He smiled. "You do." He bit his lip. "And I've been prepared."

"Oh?" smiled Thor. He watched Harry remove the covers and saw Harry was wearing sexy white lace underwear. His heart beat faster as Harrys eyes flashed green and his green electrical currents burnt the white lace underwear off leaving him naked and shining in the moonlight. "Harry…" he growled.

"Take me love." said Harry. "I'm all yours." In a moment Thor was ravaging him, He was barely able to mutter the silencing spell around them but he managed to do so, before he let himself go. They were so riled up and horny they skipped the foreplay and went straight for it.

Thor lost all ability to think, pressing his body up against Harry once more and shoving his hands into Harrys hair to pull his head back so he can run his teeth over the wizards smooth jaw. As Harry starts grinding down on him, teasing his already hard cock, he wanting nothing more than to take Harry apart and have the wizard screaming his name as he comes, again and again with his cock buried deep inside Harry marking Harry so that people will know that Harry James Potter belonged to _him_.

As Thor bites his shoulder teasingly, and grinds up meeting his own grinding, Harry lets out a cry. "Yes, Thor…"

Thor kept rolling and grinding his hips, moving his hands down over Harrys body, down to the curve of Harrys hard ass. When Harry grabbed his lower lip with his teeth and pulled teasingly he growled. "Fuck Harry!"

Harry lets out a shiver of want as Thor devoured his mouth with kisses that made him go crazy.

For Thor, it's everything he wants, he loves the feel of Harrys hot, warm lips rubbing against his own. Harry pulls back from the kiss and locks his lips to his earlobe, sucking and nibbling on it. He takes advantage of Harrys busy mouth to hug him tighter with one arm and knead Harrys ass with the other. "Fuck," he moaned. When his finger teased Harrys opening and felt it was warm and wet he gasped, making his cock was so hard and throbbing that he gets dizzy with the head rush, "You're so…wet."

"My body is…getting ready so you can fuck me." Purred Harry, biting Thors earlobe, making Thor pant. "A little lube charm trick I learned from Draco."

"Shit," growled Thor. "I'll have to thank him." He flipped them around and laid himself between Harrys legs. Looking down he trailed his eyes over the his boyfrineds body, down to Harrys cock, which was rock hard with precum. He wanted nothing more than to lick it up, to lick Harry clean, so he dived in.

Harry came, in less than four minutes, but the he didn't want to stop. "More." He demanded. "Fuck, please, Thor, let me see you."

Who was Thor to refuse his Harry. He turned over, onto his stomach, settled his legs good on the soft shallow ground and raised his hard bubble butt ass in the air.

Harry palmed Thors ass, massaged the muscled globes, kneading it like pizza dough. As he went on he spread the cheeks to see Thors pink hole. He muttered Dracos lube charm, and it's swollen wet and loose state he knew the lube charm worked. _'Better test it.'_ he thought. He pressed the thumb against the muscle, it sank into Thors greedy hole, swallowing it up, as Thor let out a loud moan that made him want to do nothing more than press another already rock hard part of himself into it. He removed his thumb and slipped two fingers in, to start scissoring and opening for the main course.

When Harry leaned down to rim him, Thor exploded. "Harry!" he screamed and came. "Fuck!" He smiled when Harry hugged him around the waist, kissing his spine.

"Thanks!" said Harry giving Thors ass a quick teasing bite.

"Keep going!" asked Thor, he moaned and shuddered when he felt Harrys tongue sink into his wet heat. Harry pulled away, making him whimper at the loss, before two fingers slid inside him and started fucking him making him rock back against Harrys hand. "More, Harry. More please. Please!" he begged. Harrys finger pressed against his prostate making his entire body jerk up like a cobra. "Oh!" He panted. "Harry I need to… "

"Tell me what you want my love." purred Harry, biting Thors ass.

Thor could barely collect words to make a sentence. "I…I need to you inside me, to come in me and…knot me. Please!" he cried. "It's starting to burn. I need you…" His voice breaks and he reared back onto Harrys long 8 inch cock, which slipped into his hole before Harry had the time to react.

"Fuck!" gasped Harry. His inner kitsune obeyed his mates demands and he thrusted the rest of the way. Thors perfect ass letting him in, was so slick and hot that he lost a breath he did not need, overwhelmed with the sensation of being connected to Thor in such a animalistic way. Thors screams, the sound loud, echoing through the room. He pulled out before snapping back in, faster and faster.

Thors eyes rolled into the back of his head as Harry increased his pace. "Oh fuck Harry…yes!" he cried. He rocked himself back onto Harrys cock, he couldn't get enough of it, wanting nothing more than to just lose himself in the feeling of Harry inside of him, both of them happily enjoying their own pleasure.

"Fuuucking Thor!" growled Harry devouring Thors throat with kisses of worship and devotion. The kitsune could taste how much Thor wanted him, he could smell it, feel it and he wanted nothing more than to give it all, to give his mate everything, so he did. He increased speed, ripping into his thunder god, slamming into Thors prostate every time. Thor was crying out with lust, shaking and writhing under him. The base of his cock started to harden, the knot growing with every savage thrust, he knew he was close. He looked down at Thor and the god was a whimpering mess. The sight and ache to release was unbearable, the need to come, claim and mark his soulmate was overwhelming and Thor just kept grinding into him as he pressed reassuring kisses onto Thors back.

"Fuck Harry…this is amazing…I'm not gonna last…" Thor cried. He was sweating bucked but he didn't care. "Mmmm.' He moaned when Harry bit down on the his shoulder, marking him as his. He loved it, he loved Harry marking him, he was Harrys proptery, he belonged to Harry forever. When Harry flipped him around, onto his back, he stared up into Harrys glowing green eyes. "Don't stop!" he begged and Harry never missed a beat even on the change of position. He felt Harrys hands trailing up and down all over his body, his torso, thighs, hips, abs, chest, nipples and he loved it. His mates hands were silk perfect and they could touch whatever they wanted to.

"I'm close!" growled Harry, trusting hard and harder.

"As am I." cried Thor. He was so turned, he felt both their orgasms coming up fast so he gave it all he had. He panted and when Harrys hands gripped onto his pecks, teasing and squeezing his nipples sending small electric currents into them. "Ooooooh!" he screamed. It was too much, his eyes flashed white, his pecs bounced like crazy under Harrys electric teasing and when Harry thrusted in hard sending a small electric zap into his prostate he snapped. "Oh fuuuuck yeeeeeeees!" He snapped, coming harder than he ever had, spilling buckets of cum all over himself and Harry.

Harrys eyes widened. "Thooor!" he gasped. When Thors inner walls closed around him, he happily came. "Aaaaaaaargh! he screamed coming hard inside the god. He panted hard, feeling faint. "This is going to be a fun night." He whispered before collapsing on top of Thor blacked out.

* * *

FOYER, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – Draco walked in with Clint. "Here we are." said Draco. "Welcome."

Clint looked around. The townhouse was huge, with black ebony wood floors, dark mahogany wooden stairs and furniture, 20 foot high white ceilings and clear crystal chandeliers and black baroque curtains. "Wow."

They heard a noise coming from the parlor, just off the foyer. Clint took out his gun.

* * *

PARLOR, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – When they walked in and turned on the light they heard a scream. Draco took out his wand and Clint pointed his wand.

"What are you two doing?" panted Caleb, from the couch, with a book in hand. He was wearing a brown silk robe and a brown silk turban. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." said Draco.

"We heard a noise." said Clint.

"In a house protected by wards?" asked Caleb.

"He…he's got a point there." said Draco, scratching his head embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's ok." said Caleb, closing the book. "Hi Clint."

"Hey." Said Clint, butting his gun away.

"Are you alone?" asked Draco.

"No." Said Caleb. "It's been quiet all night. Harry is asleep upstairs."

"What are you reading?" Asked Clint. Caleb gave him the book. "DRAGONS AND DRAKONS: A HISTORY OF FIRE by Newt Scamander."

"I thought I'd read into what I am." said Caleb.

"Smart boy." said Draco. He patted Caleb on the shoulder. "Do you need anything before we go up?"

"No." said Caleb. "I've got some tea brewing, I'll get it in a few minutes."

"Hmm." smiled Draco. "Well. We are going to go to bed." Caleb nodded and he kissed Calebs forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." said Caleb.

Clint walked over. "Can I give you a hug?"

Caleb smiled. "Of course you can." Clint hugged him. "Welcome."

"Thanks." said Clint.

Draco took Clints and headed for the door. "Good night mate."

"Good night guys." said Caleb. He smiled turning back to his book as Draco and Clint left.

* * *

FOYER, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – Draco saw Clint taking in the house. "Do you want a tour of the house?" Clint looked at him. "I've got one look in particular I'd like to show you." He said grabbing Clint by the jacket and pulling him up the stairs.

"Oh?" asked Clint.

"A room that we can be more _comfortable_ in…" said Draco biting his lower lip.

"Lead the way." said Clint.

* * *

DRACOS BEDROOM, 3RD FLOOR, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – After placing silencing charms around the place, Draco magically vanished their clothes away. He and pounced on Clint, pushing the archer onto the bed and seating himself on the Clints lap, pushing Clint down to the bed. He passionately kissing Clints lips again while his hands went down to Clints crotch. "Mmmm!" he moaned.  
Clint couldn't' think. His elf boyfriend had accepted him, fought by his side in a war, and was now ravishing him in a upper class elegant bedroom.

"You have to let me take care of you," said Draco, rubbing Clints thigh.

"Anything you want Draco." muttered Clint, he was barely able to think feeling Dracos hand massaged his legs. He gasped when he felt Draco licking the veins on his inner thighs. _'Soooo hot!'_ he thought. "Mmmm…Please, suck it…" he moaned. "Please…" he asked, shaking in his skin seeing Draco go down and lick the tip of his thick rock hard 8 inch cock. "Mmmm…" he moaned. "Dra…" he gasped feeling the blonds tongue swirl around the head. _'He's good…"_ he thought. But when he felt Draco take him in he groaned with pleasure and corrected himself. _'He's very good.'_

He bucked into Dracos mouth, making the blond choke and pull back coughing. "I'm sorry… I…"

Draco leaned up and kissed him. "It's ok. You were just enjoying yourself." Without another word he moved down and dived back in, pushing Clint back down with his hand, while hollowing his cheeks and begin a slow intense pace.

Clint bit his lip while sliding his hands into Dracos silk blond hair. _'This is more than good, this is fucking amazing.'_ He thought. _'It was worth the wait.'_ Draco clearly had experience which made him crazy jealous, but he was here now with him. They were together and whatever happened in the past didn't matter. Draco was going faster and he feared we going to last. He fisted Dracos hair, his hips began to buck again but Draco was ready. "Oh my…Draco….I'm…I'm coming…" he babbled coming hard in Dracos mouth. "Fuuuck!" He watched Draco swallow every drop of cum before releasing his dick with a hot wet pop. It was so hot he needed more. He pulled Draco into his arms, kissing him hard, exploring his mouth and tasting himself at the same time. It was hot. He stuck two fingers in Dracos mouth. "Suck." and Draco did making him growl and when they were slick enough he pulled them out, laid Draco down on the bed under him and pushed one finger inside the elfs ass.

"Urghhmmm…" groaned Draco. "That feels amazing!" He panted when Clint added the second finger, motivating him to stroke his cock with anticipation. Suddenly Clint hit a spot, a glorious spot inside him, making him arch his back off the bed. "Do it Clint! Fuck me!"

Those words were magic to Clints ears, he aligned his thick rock hard 8 inch cock and slid into Dracos ass. "Ohhh…" he moaned. He pounded into Draco making the elf wizard scream in ecstasy.

"Aaaah!" Draco cried in pleasure when Clint b hit the spot again forcing a louder moan, forcing him to cry out. Clint hit it over and over and over again making him get tighter around Clints amazing cock. "Oh Clint, please…faster!"

Clint increased his speed, when Draco hands teased his nipples he growled, drilled into Draco. "IS that good baby?"

Draco looked up at him with lust crazy eyes. "Harder!" he ordered.

"Fucking hell!" growled Clint as he pillaging Draco like a madman.

Draco suddenly tightened around Clint "Oh I'm…Clint I'm gonna…I'm gonna come!' he cried before shooting, spilling all over them. He grabbed onto the only thing he loved, Clints ass, and squeezed.

Clint gasped for air, feeling Dracos clenching around him, coming all over him and squeezing the life out of his ass was too much. "Aaaaaaarhhhh!" he cried coming hard deep in Draco, filling him up. He panted hard, he fell on top the wizards hard sweaty muscle body, he heard a whimper when he carefully started pulling out. Draco flinched around his cock. "What?"

"Stay." said Draco. Clint smiled and just moved himself around so he was spooning Draco from behind, keeping his dick inside the wizard, kissing Dracos neck. "That was fucking brilliant!"

Draco was still on cloud nine and sighed with pleasure. "Yes it was…"

They cuddled together on the bed for while, until he decided to speak up "Get ready my beautiful hawk, cause it's my turn next…"

Clint hugged him tight. "I can't wait."

Draco snapped his fingers shutting off the lights leaving them in darkness.

* * *

PARLOR, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – Later on that night, around 2am, Caleb was on an interesting page when his cel phone rang. He picked it up it was a text from Steve **–Hey. I'm sorry if it's too late.–**

Caleb put down the book. **–It's fine. I was reading.–**

Steve, over up on Stark tower sighed with relief. –I'm getting ready for bed. We just got back to the tower. Though Natasha is still out with Hermione. –

Caleb checked the clock. **–Wow. It's 2am. Must have been a good night.–**

 **–Yeah.–** typed Steve. **–We had a good time.–** He took a moement to think. _'Come on Steve. Be a man!'_ he thought. **–Um…Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?–**

Caleb smiled. –I'd love to.–

 _'Yes!'_ cheered Steve in his head as he did a happy dance. **–I'll call you tomorrow around 9 with more details.–**

 **–Great. Can't wait. Sleep well Steve, and good night.–**

* * *

STEVE'S BEDROOM, STARK TOWER – Steve smiled. **–Good night to you too!–** He set the alarm on his phone, plugged it into he wall, took a warm shower and jumped into bed. He fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

PARLOR, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – It was an hour later, 3am, when Hermione came home from her partying with Natasha. She found Caleb asleep on the couch. She close the book, put a warm throw over him, kissed his forehead, shut off the lights and went up to bed. The house was quiet, little did she know the screaming and moaning and yelling that was happening behind Harry and Dracos doors.

* * *

HARRYS BEDROOM, 3RD FLOOR, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – "Suck me off and then…" panted Harry. They were a sweaty wet mess, and they didn't care. "I want you to tear me apart!"

"Hum…my pleasure." purred Thor as he bit on one of Harrys nipples, making the kitsune growl. "Turn around." He ordered. "I want to eat your ass." he squeezed Harrys butt cheeks.

Harry purred. "Yes."

Thor grabbed Harrys ankles and placed his feet on the mattress, parting the legs as wide as possible. He looked at the kitsunes 8 inch cock. "You're so hard." He wrapped a hand around it.

Harry grabbed Thors hair. "Suck it." He asked lifting his hips enthusiastically. "Do it."

Making himself comfortable on the bed, in between Harrys legs, Thor went to his knees, pulled the cock head inside his mouth and, little by little, he sucked the entire length inside.

Harry gasped and stayed still as felt himself sink slowly inside Thors hot mouth, and then came the heavenly suction. "Oh fuck Thor…Aaah!" he screamed with ecstasy making his fox fangs slide down and his flash green. He thought that Thor was trying to suck his brains out through his cock, he loved it. "Fucking hell yes Thor!"

Thor hummed in approval, the humming vibrations went through the kitsunes body and down his spine, making Harry gasp and pant as he licked a long stripe, from base to head before diving back in and taking it all down his throat.

Harry freaking loved it. He grabbed Thors hair. "Thor! Please!"

Thor grinned and descended to lick Harrys entrance.

Harrys head sunk into the pillow, his fangs were as elongated as ever. "Fuuuuck Thor!" He whimpered and growled together in one. When Thor nipped his ass cheek he growled like an mad cat before he felt the Thors tongue entering him. "Enough!" Electricity filled the room. "Take me!"

Thor growled thrusting into Harry, thrusting hard, his eyes flashed white never taking Harry off his sight. He nipped and kissed Harrys jawline, nuzzling his neck "You're beautiful."

"I'm yours." said Harry claiming Thors lips with abandon while grabbing Thors ass cheeks in his hands, pulling the god closer and even deeper into him. "Oh fuck!" he screamed as Thor pillaged him with hardcore thrusts. "Fuuuuck!"

"Come for me, baby." Screamed Thor as he raped Harryss mouth and thrust harder and harder and insanely harder and deeper than ever.

"Aaaaaaaarggghh!" screamed Harry as he came hard in between them, he wanted the moments to last forever, his fangs bit down hard on Thors neck making the god come inside him and collapse on top of him. He hugged Thor tenderly.

"The next rounds are on you." whispered Thor into Harrys ear.

Harry chuckled, hugging Thor tight in his arms. "Gladly." he kissing Thors forehead. "Now rest. You're going to need it."

* * *

DRACOS BEDROOM, 3RD FLOOR, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – Draco hands trailed down Clints back onto his ass giving them a much wanted squeeze. "Draco." Clint panted.

"Yes love?" asked Draco biting Clints hard wet nipple.

Clint loved that move. "St…Stop teasing." He grunted as he gave Dracos ass firm squeeze.

"Ok" said Draco as he moved up and straddled him, leaning and giving him another passion filled kiss as his hard cock poked Clints entrance making Clint growl. He

buried his face in Clints neck kissing, licking and nibbling his way down making Clint give a lustful needy moans.

Clint began to pant as Draco continue to play with his nipple with his tongue. He gasped when the wizard bit on it before sucking it turning it hard. "Dracooo…" he growled in pleasure, shaking in his skin and gasping as he felt Draco suck and kiss his way down his muscled stomach running his tongue in the muscle grove abdominals. "Mmmm…." he moaned when Draco placed a kiss on the base of his cock but growled when the wizard left it alone and moved down his legs. "Draco please stop teasing." he moaned. "Fuck!" He looked up to see Draco's devilish grin and take his hard cock into mouth and wrap his hand around what couldn't fit. "Fuuuuuck!" he screamed. His hands gripped the sheets as he felt Dracos tongue run on the underside before continuing to suck hard, bobbing up and down. "Oh…Oh yes! Do that!" He thrust up fucking Dracos mouth and begged. "More ... god pleeease more!" Draco took a deep breath and took all of him in to the back of his throat. "Aaaaarghhh!" he screamed.

Draco felt the archer was close so he decided to so the next best thing by pulling the balls.

"Oooooh that's good! Oh Drake…" moaned Clinth, thrusting harder into Dracos mouth. He felt himself tighten and when he felt Draco slip a finger deep into his hole he snapped. "Dracooooo!" he screamed, coming down Dracos throat. He moeaned as he saw Draco swallow everything his released before moving back up and kissing him.

"Good?" asked Draco.

Clint was in heaven. "Uh huh" he sighed pulling Draco in for another sloppy kiss and flipping them over to be on top. He gasped when Draco started playing with his entrance. "Mmm…" he moaned. But then the finger left his ass. "Dra…Why did you…?!" he cried. He gasped when two fingers slipped in. After about five minutes of torture he was a puddle of sweat, as was Draco, and he couldn't take it. "Please Draco…Please fuck…fuck me!" As Draco bit his nipple, he felt the elf slip inside him. as the "Ooooh yes!" he cried. Finally, when his Draco was inside him, he could breath. "Take me Draco." He felt Draco kissing him all over his face and jawline, he moved his head back to give Draco more access. "Take mee!"

Dracos moves were slow and gentle, he knew Clint would appreciate it, but soon it tuend into mad waves of pure passion. Through sweat and thrusts the whimpering screams of pleasure filled the room.

"Oh Draco! Fuuuck hell baby!" cried Clint. "Yes. So gooood!" Feeling Draco hit his prostate hard. "Oooooh fuuuuuck! More!... I want more, faster!" Draco immediately thrust into full gear, fucking him for dear life. He wrapped his legs around Draco's waist making him go even deeper. "So…so hot, so fucking deeep!" "I'm all yours!" groaned Draco. "Forever." He promised as he drilled into Clint. "Cum for me love, I'm so close. Cum all over us."

"Oh my…" studdered Clint, Draco's final thrust sent him over the edge. "Dracoooo!" he screamed. His eyes rolled back into his head and came like never before bathing them both in his cum.

Draco felt Clint tighten hard and come, and after two more thrusts he exploded. "Fuuuuck!" he cried as he came inside his boyfriend. With one gasp of breath he collapsed on top of Clint who wrapped his trembling muscled arms around him.

"I love you Clint Barton."

"I….I love you to Draco Malfoy." said Draco.

After ten minutes, Clint turned to Draco. "Wanna go again?!" Draco chuckled, biting his nippled. "Mmmm." He moaned. When Draco spanked his ass he licked his lips.

Draco leaned up and raped Clints mouth. "Bring it on my hawk!"

***Well…People asked me for love time, they got it! That's one way to make up for lost time. Hahhaha. That's one way to recover from war. An all nighter of pure loving, body bonding, soul embracing, bed shaking sex. All I can say is good you Harry/Thor/Draco/Clint! Good for you! I loved the conversation with Draco/Clint and Caleb in the parlor and how Caleb welcomed Clint to the house. I loved the text conversation between Caleb and Steve, it was so sweet! Who knew that the last to arrive is the all so responsible and reliable Hermione. The ladies of the group were the last standing after all the men went home. I loved how she put a throw over Caleb as he slept on the couch and turned off the light.***


	14. The Future is Bright

**Guest –** Thank you! Glad you loved it!

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Wow WCBW, I'm glad you really really liked it! Stay tuned!

 **JS59 –** He'll be with Pepper…Hulk will be with Widow.

 **JJFicFreak –** Hahahahaahaha! Yeah, it was a very VERY happy ending! That's a good one light it up JJ, light it up! Glad you liked it!

 **domsijohn –** Hi. Thanks for the heads up. It's fixed…In regards to your question..The amazing abilities of a Kitsune, they have unusual tricks/abilities/skills that other magical creatures don't…Again, thanks for the heads up, it's fixed too…Concerning your doubt about Dark World, I'm hopeful for her, I think she'll make it.

 **kirsty21 –** Thanks kirsty.

 **Universal Creature – (Ch.10)** Thank you. **(Ch.11)** I'm glad you think it's fantastic. **(Ch.12)** Thank you. **(Ch.13)** Thanks so much Universal! It means a lot!

 **twilightreaderaddict –** Yeees! Hoooot! I know, it was adorable, cute and sweet!

 **Coru32 –** Thank you Coru!

 **TopLovin –** Hahahaahhaa! Sorry about that! Haha! Thank you so much for the props! Glad you liked it!

 **xXxOtAkU444xXx –** Thank you xXx!

 **matsurisabaku9 –** Thank you. I love that you love the story.

***Well guys. This is it! We've done it, we've reached the end. This is the **FINAL** chapter of the 2nd installment of the HP/Thor pairing story. **1)** Like I said before, don't worry, more is coming up in the 3rd part of this series called: THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD III which I hope will be uploaded soon in February! **2)** All the reviews from THIS final chapter I will answer them in the first chapter of the HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD III so please send those reviews and questions and suggestions, I will read them and answer them there. **3)** I'm so happy that everyone liked the last chapter, a lot of people craved love scenes and I think I accomplished that. Hahaha. It was the lovemaking we all love, raw and hard sex between people in love. Which is really, what it's all about, there's nothing that screams love than hard sex between people that 100% love each other. It's natural healthy and fun. It's all about spreading that message of love. **4)** There is some HOT filtration here in this chapter that I didn't expect, but decided to roll with it. It's not enough to make this chapter rated M. But I jus wanted to warn you just in case. **5)** I hope you enjoy this last chapter and I will see you soon on the 3rd installment!  & **PLEASE READ THE FINAL AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, FOR SOME BIIIIIIG ANNOUNCEMENTS AND A CHANCE TO GET INVOLVED IN AN UPCOMING PROJECT! *****

* * *

STEVE ROGERS HOME FLOOR, STARK TOWER – With a day or two before Heimdall opened the Bifrost, Steve knew they had to take advantage of the time he had with his friends and the magical family. He woke up early at 8am and went for a 1 hour run, during which he circled New York 3 times. After returning to what Tony calls the Steve Rogers Home Floor, basically an entire residential floor of the tower all to himself, he took a shower. During which he planned out the day.

He walked out of the bathroom at 9:30am, with just a white towel around his waist he selected two options of clothing and hung them on the closet doors. He took his iphone and as he called Caleb he looked over the clothes trying to pick which one he wanted.

 _"Hello." answered Caleb._

"Hi. It's me." said Steve. "Did I wake you?"

 _"No." said Caleb. "I got up like 15 minutes ago. I just brewed some coffee. Everyone is still asleep."_

"The same here." said Steve. "So I'm going to pick you up in half an hour to go to a museum."

 _Caleb smiled. "That sounds like fun."_

"Great." said Steve. "See you soon."

 _"Can't wait!" said Caleb, ending the call, grabbing his cup of coffee and running up the stairs to his room._

"Yes!" cheered Steve. "He liked it!" He was so happy Caleb liked the idea for their date. With that information, he went with his second choice of clothes and rushed into the bathroom to change.

* * *

POTTER TOWNHOUSE – Tonys' incredibly well waxed sleek black Mercedes Benz drove up to the gate of the Potter Townhouse. Steve got out of the car, in a brown button shirt tucked into a set of dark blue jeans, as Caleb stepped through the gate in a black button shirt, grey pants and a black turban on his head. He carried a white floor length cardigan in his hand. "Hello."

"Good morning." said Caleb. He hugged Steve.

Steve smiled when he felt Caleb hugging him tight. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." said Caleb. He got in the Mercedes and Steve followed closing the door. He looked at the font drivers seat. "Hello Happy."

"Morning Caleb." greeted Happy. He looked at Steve. "Where to Captain A?"

"The Museum of Natural History please." said Steve.

"History?" smiled Caleb.

"Is that ok?" asked Steve, afraid Caleb might find it boring. "We can pick another museum if you…"

Caleb leaned in and kissed Steve. "It's alright." Steve smiled and initiated another kiss. "I love it."

* * *

MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY, NEW YORK CITY – It took them two hours to cross town and get to The Museum of Natural History, on Central Park West and 79th street. There was so much traffic, due to the authorities, which Steve told Caleb was led by SHEILD, cleaning up the city and picking up the remains of the Leviathan Chitauri along with their chariots and weapons.

Steve and Caleb had been walking through the museum for two and a half hours. They had seen the Warburg Hall of New York State Diversity that focuses onteh village of Pine Plains and Stissing Mountains in New Yorks Dutchess County that includes mountains natural lakes forests rock formations and both wile and cultivated land, The exhibit of North American Forests that explores the ecology and variety of the forests of North America, the exhibit of North American Mammals that shows the actual places on the continent where all the plants and animals you can see, the Hall of Planet Earth that displayed geological specimens and finally the Heilbrunn Cosmic Pathway.

"That was something right." Said Steve.

"It was." said Caleb. "Just to see the 13 billion year history of the universe. There are things we could use for the wizarding education system back home."

"Is the magical education that bad?" asked Steve.

"No." said Caleb. "It's not that it's bad, call it a little backwards. They focus so much on our magical history that they haven't yet decided to look beyond it. I mean, there's 13 billion years of history here." He looked at Steve. "So much yet to discover." Steve offered his hand and he took it. "So what's next?"

"The Hall of Northwest Coast Indians." said Steve. They made their way over, the exhibit highlighted the traditional cultures of the native people of North America from Washington State to southern Alaska.

By 3pm they returned to the main foyer and crossed into the Spitzer Hall of Human Originas that paired fossils with DNA rsearch to present the evolution o fhuman history. Moving forward into the Arthur Ross Hall of Meteorites that explored the origins of the solar system by examining meteorites that revealed clues about the formation and evolution of the sun and planets when they spotted a particular couple.

"Harry?" called Caleb

Harry, who was with Thor, discussing a very large and interactive map of stars and constallations, turned. "Caleb!" They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Steve invited me here on a date." said Caleb.

"How original." smiled Harry.

Steve smiled. "Thank you." He looked at Thor. "Thor."

"Steven." Thor greeted, hugging the super soldier. "I was just telling Harry that the constallations of Asgard are fairly similar except our constallations show creatures from our lands."

"Just like we have the scorpions and lions and crabs and dragons." said Harry.

"Interesting." said Caleb.

"What about the distance?" asked Steve.

"On Asgard, the sky is much closer, so the stars shine brighter." said Thor. "And the sky is clear most of the year, so you have the luxury of admiring them almost always."

They continued along as a group into the Guggenheim Hall of Minerals that presents hudnresed of striking specimens collected from around the world including a giant topaz crystal from Bazil, a 4.5 block of azurite malachite ore from Arizona and a nephrite jade from Poland.

Harry was looking at several large emerald when Thors strong arms wrapped around his waist. "You like them?" Steve and Caleb walked over to see the exhibit.

"They are beautiful." said Thor. He kissed Harrys neck. "But they pale in comparison to your eyes."

Harry chuckled and leaned back onto Thors strong chest. "Do they?" Harry looked up at his boyfriend.

"Indeed they are." said Thor. "They are more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

"Wow." said Caleb. Thor, Steve and Harry looked at him. "He's good."

They all chuckled, Harry blushed and Thor kissed his nose. As they continued on. "Harry did you see the labradorite?" asked Steve.

"Yeah." said Harry. "It's like looking into the ocean with the iridescent colors. Did you see the agate geode?"

"No." said Steve.

Harry took his hand. "Come on. It's over here." He led Steve to the other side of the hall.

"So how is young Steven treating you?" asked Thor.

"Very well." said Caleb. "He's been a perfect gentleman. And I have to admit, bringing me here, for a date, was rather unexpected and fun."

"Do you love him?" asked Thor.

"Very much." said Caleb. "I know this is all new to him. Being able to date a man, given that back in his day it was unthinkable to do so, unlike in the wizarding world and Asgard where it is completely open and accepted…" Thor nodded as he spoke. "…But he knows times have moved on in the muggle world and being open and gay is not bad. So he's slowly coming to terms with that and we agreed to take it slow…And yet, I love him very much, just like Harry loves you." Thor accompanied him to the gift shop where he bought a large amethyst cluster geode.

As they reached Steve and Harry, Thor smiled and put his arm around Caleb. "Are you all hungry? I could do with some sustenance."

"Yeah." said Steve. "Come on, this way." He and Caleb led the group to the Starlight Café, where they ordered several platters of chicken nuggets, hot dogs, french fries, salads.

After lunch they finished off the day by visitng the Hall of Ocean Life that highlighted the undersea world and its diverse web of life. Caleb was amazed by the 94 foot long 21,000 pound blue whale model suspended from the ceiling. "Wow."

"He's got nothing on you." said Steve. Caleb turned to him. "Your dragon might eat that whale for lunch."

Caleb chuckled. "Maybe. Depends on my mood."

"I have to admit." said Steve. "I kinda like the whole you turning into a dragon. He's beautiful… Harry and Thor walked over, Thor put an arm around Steves shoulders. "…and hot."

Caleb smiled. "Really?" he flashed his red eyes.

Steve bit his lower lip loving Calebs dangerous tease. "Totally." He said unanimously with Thor.

Harry walked over to Caleb discretly waved his wand forming an invisible dome around the foursome. "How about this…" He grabbed Caleb by the shirt and locked their lips together.

Caleb was surprised that Harry was making out with him, but the drakon understood where the raunchy kitsune brother was going in terms of teasing their boyfriends and he immediately responded. Raising the bar and turning the flirtatious kiss into a steaming make out session. "Mmm…." He moaned. Harry was a good kisser. Harry then started to purr, which meant he himself wasn't at all bad. As Harry kissed his neck he leaned into his brothers ear. "Now." Then he and Harry turned to their boyfriends and flashed their electric green and fiery red eyes. They grinned to each other when they saw they had accomplished their objective. They could see the wild animalistic lust in Steve and Thors eyes.

"Something wrong boys?" grinned Harry.

Thor and Steve who were hugely turned on and were on the brink of snapping, took long hard breaths as they composed themselves. But their huge hard on boners in their pants weren't helping. They had no words.

"Caleb help them." said Harry.

Caleb waved his hand removing their hard ons. "Better?"

"Yes." muttered Steve.

"I th…thank you for the assistance." said Thor. He looked at Harry.

"What?" asked Harry. "It was hot. My kitsune reacted to it."

"And my Drakon seemed to like it as well." said Caleb. "Plus. When he realized what the Kitsune was doing, mainly to tease you two into a frenzy, he went along with it." He looked at Thor. "You're lucky you have ownership of Harrys lips and kisses. They are positively sinful."

"They are indeed…" Thor growled, trying to contain himself.

Harry turned to Steve. "And you are lucky to have Calebs kisses." He told Steve. "Wow. Lava hot, they are."

Steve who was red in the face, nodded. "Yeah…"

"FINITE INCANTARTUM." Said Harry, magically breaking the notice me not invisible dome.

Caleb smiled. "Whose up for ice cream?" smiled Caleb

"We are!" said Thor and Steve unanimously. They both needed _something_ to cool them down and fast.

"Great!" said Harry. "Shall we?" He put his arm around Calebs shoulders, and they both walked off to the Haagaen Dazs ice cream shop as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

HAAGEN DAZS ICE CREAM SHOP, MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY – "Hello." said Harry. "We'd like large chocolate sssswirls." Both teasingly, and discretely, leaned their asses, moving their hips in circles swirling and leaning their asses out to Thor and Steve.

"With waaaarm, chocolate syrup." said Caleb. "And haaard crunchy walnuts please."

"Right away." said the lady, oblivious to the sexual tension in the air. "And for your companions?"

"Rocky road." said Harry and Caleb unanimously. As the lady turned to get their ice creams they turned around and winked at their boyfriends who were biting their lips with want.

"We thought it was appropriate for you…" Said Harry winking at Steve.

Caleb looked at Thor. "…Given the predicament you are under." He said with at the Thunder God.

"You are killing us." said Steve.

"I have to agree with Steven." said Thor. "What do you hope to acquire by this rather enticing flirtation?"

"I don't know." said Caleb. "The Kitsune started it." gesturing to a grinning Harry. "But, my Drakon is kind of liking it. It's hot." The lady gave them their ice creams, he and Harry paid, as Steve and Thor dived into the ice cream to cool them down.

"It's getting late." Said Harry. "We should head back."

"Yeah." said Steve. He sent a text message to Happy.

"Lets go back to the townhouse." Said Caleb. "We can hang out there."

"That would be nice." said Thor.

As they reached the door they bumped into Draco and Clint. Both were kind of sweaty and Dracos hair was a mess, though Harry could tell his elf friend tried to adjust it. "Hey!" said Harry.

"You two came here too?" smiled Caleb.

"In more ways than one." said Draco.

"What happened?" asked Steve.

"Well." Said Draco. "I was interested in visiting the mineral collection here and well…after witnessing Caleb and Harrys make out display well one thing led to another and I had to take this guy in the toilet."

"Draco!" scolded Caleb with a grin.

"I couldn't help it." said Draco. "It was soo hot and I had to go with it."

"So thank you for that." said Clint to Harry and Caleb.

"You're welcome." said Harry and Caleb unanimously.

"Anytime." said Harry, discretely leaning his ass into Thors crotch, for a moment, making the Thunder God eat more of his ice cream.

Draco saw the move and breathed in. "Oh boy…" he sighed. "So where are you all going?"

"We were heading home to the townhouse." said Harry.

"Oh good." said Clint. "Can we catch a ride with you?"

"Yeah." said Steve.

By the time they walked down to the sidewalk Happy was already there. They got in the car and headed across town to Potter Townhouse.

* * *

FOYER, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – As they sixsome walked though the doors into the foyer, at 7:30pm, Hermione ran down the stairs. "Hi guys. I'm heading to Stark tower to meet with Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Natasha. We are working on some projects, revolutionary they will be!" She put on her coat. "It's an all nighter so I'll meet you all tomorrow!" She kissed them all and walked out the door, into the car with Happy and drove off.

"What are they all up to now?" asked Steve.

"Who knows." said Harry. "Who wants drinks?" Leading them to the kitchen.

* * *

KITCHEN, POTTER TOWNHOUSE – "I'll set up the terrace, up the roof." Said Draco. "We can have drinks and dinner up there. A big dinner, the six of us since Thor is leaving tomorrow."

"We can do that." said Steve.

"Sounds fun." said Clint. "I'm starving."

"We have a grill!" said Harry. He took out his wand and levitated the grill, with a flick the grill followed Draco up the stairs with Clint. "Thor grabbed the burgers and chicken breasts from the freezer." He asked as he took the bread and seasonings.

"I'll do the drinks Harry." said Caleb. Harry nodded and left with Thor up the stairs after Clint and Draco.

Steve watched Caleb take out all the ingredients and mixer needed for the drinks. "So what are you making?"

"Mermaid winks." said Caleb.

"What are those?" asked Steve.

"Tropical cocktails said to have been given to small wizard communities in Hawaii." Said Caleb. "Small wizarding communities that lived by the sea and protected the oceans secrets from muggles. Mix together some vodka, citrus juice, pineapple juice, sweet and sour mix and this…" He took a bottle of bright aquamarine colored liquid from the fridge.

"What is that?" asked Steve.

"Sea Blossom liqueur." Said Caleb. He started measuring each ingredient out. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." said Steve. "Anything."

"Where do you live if it's not Stark tower?" asked Caleb.

"At the moment no where else." said Steve. "I live there for now, but I'm looking for an apartment."

"Why don't you come live here." said Caleb. "We have spare rooms, three I think, you can pick the one you want."

Steve was in shock. "You really want me to move here? To live here?"

"Of course I do." said Caleb. "It's no trouble, it's really my pleasure." He flashed his red eyes with a wink.

Steve took a deep breath, that move drove him crazy. "Alright." He smiled. "Once we finish with Loki tomorrow, I'll pack up my stuff and come over." Caleb leaned over over the island counter and kissed him. "Thank you."

Caleb mixed the drinks, poured it in a large glass jug, took out six martini glasses and carried it upstairs. Steve carried the plates, silverware and cloth napkins.

They all had a great tranquil dinner on the rooftop terrace overlooking the city, talking laughing and the wizards telling them stories of the wizarding world and the three avengers telling them stories of their missions. Then around midnight, they all called it a night. They took everything down to the kitchen, Harry enchanted the kitchen to do the cleaning, and turned in for the night.

Draco Clint Thor and Harry showered and went to bed, falling asleep immediately. While Steve, who chose the room next to Caleb, they both took a shower and got into bed and fell asleep watching TV.

* * *

ISOLATED CLEARING OF CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK CITY – On the morning of the 2nd day, Harry Draco and Caleb met with Hermione and the Avengers in an isolated clearing area of Central Park. Thor and Tony escorted a handcuffed and gagged Loki, Thor had the Tesseract in a safely protected glass box. "You know what to do." Thor gave her a nod. "Safe trip."

Thor looked up at the sky. "Heimdall, we are ready." As the bifrost began to open, he looked at Harry and winked.

Harry winked back as the bifrost opened, Thor Loki and the Tesseract were surrounded by beams of rainbow light and in moments they were gone.

"Well." said Tony. "That's one problem concluded." Everyone nodded. "Captain A, Legolas, Widow and Dr. B have to go with me talk to Fury, then Widow Bruce, Hermione and I need to go back to the tower to continue our work…" Steve leaned in to say something to Clint, whatever it was, the archer agreed. "…But I'd love to invite you all to dinner at Midnight Lounge. It's a peaceful rooftop restaurant overlooking the city, never packed or cramped, only entrance is by reservation. Luckily Pepper got us in."

"Sure." said Hermione.

"That sounds like fun." said Harry. "Draco and I need to go into work to turn in our final reports."

"We can pick you guys up on the way." said Tony.

"Sure." said Caleb. "I'm going home. I'd like to sleep. It's been a rough few days."

"Great." said Tony. "Let me make a quick call." He took out his phone and walked off to make his call. Soon Happy was drove up to the group. "Hop in kids." They all got into the limmo and Happy drove over to the Potter townhouse. Caleb got out and waved at the limmo before heading into the house.

* * *

POTTER TOWNHOUSE – About two hours later Caleb was making himself a sandwich to go with a cup of tea when Steve and Clint walked in, each carrying their luggage. "Hey."

"Hi." said Steve.

"What's with the bags Clint?" asked Caleb.

"Draco asked me to move in last night." said Clint. "He casted some expansion spell on his closet, it doubled in size so I would have room for my stuff."

"Great." Caleb smiled. He pointed to the sandwich on the table. "You want a sandwich? I'm making some to go with some tea."

"Sure." said Clint.  
"Ok. Go on up." said Caleb. "You know the way."

"Thanks." said Clint walking out the door.

"How did Tony take it?" asked Caleb. "You guys leaving the tower?"

"He was hysterical." said Steve. "But I calmed him down saying we were just phone call away." Caleb nodded. "Oh and thanks for leaving the garage door open. I parked my Harley down there."

"Sure." said Caleb. "I'd love to go for a spin sometime.

"Really?" smiled Steve. "Sure." Caleb moved over and kissed him. "So I guess I'll go on up to my room as well."

"Yeah." said Caleb. "Come on." He led Steve down the hall and up the stairs. As they reached Steves room, he had a thought. "Steve."

"Yeah?" asked Steve, just as he entered the room.

"Do you want to stay in my room?" asked Caleb. "I know you're just next door, but last night when I was alone in my bed watching TV I missed you and I heard the TV in your room too. So, I figured we could watch TV together in bed and not miss each other. Plus it's more time we can spend together, we are boyfriends after all." Steve smiled and nodded, he loved when Caleb called him his boyfriend. "Come on." He led Steve into his master bedroom. He took out his wand, pointed it at the closet and chanted. "EXTENDO." Magically expanding it to a huge walk in closet, with a lot of empty space and wardrobes for Steve.

"Wow." said Steve.

"I'll let you unpack." said Caleb, kissing Steves shoulder.

"Thanks." said Steve.

"Welcome home." smiled Caleb, kissing Steves cheek before walking out.

As Steve unpacked his things, hanging his clothes on fine wooden hangers and his underwear socks and ties and other personal belongings in the wardrobe he saw chirping birds on the tree outside the window. He remembered Calebs words _'Welcome home.'_ in his mind as he looked around the room and smiled. For the first time in a long time he actually felt at home, and the future was bright.

***Well that's it. We are done with this second installment in the HP/Thor pairing crossover series. FIRST… To all my readers, thank you so much for your love your support, kind words, constructive feedback and of course for loving my stories. It means the world to me. & Finally, please remember to submit your reviews and questions, I will answer them all on the 1st chapter of THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD III. ********ANNOUNCEMENTS** **1)** **The 3rd title of this HP/Thor series will be called THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD III… 2) I can now finally and happily say the new HP/Captain America pairing series of stories is well on the way it will be called WANDS & STRIPES. It'll be coming up soon! & 3) I'm working on a new HP story with the sons of the Founders of Hogwarts. Which is fascinating and I've always wanted to do. With that… Which Founders son do you want Harry to pair up with? The son of Gryffindor, The son of Slytherin, the son of Hufflepuff or the son of Ravenclaw? Let me know who you would want and why, if you want, on your reviews. Also I'll be creating a poll, on the top of my official profile page, where you can cast your official vote!********


	15. Authors Note

The 3rd installment of this series is already up and posted. If you want to read it to se the continuation, it's called THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD III. I look forward to reading your reviews and comments! Enjoy!


End file.
